


Bathroom

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, M/M, TimSteph, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 布鲁斯受到时间魔法的影响，记忆回溯到了父母遇害前。迪克担起蝙蝠侠的责任，希望布鲁斯从此能过上普通的人的生活





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又是布鲁斯失忆的桥段  
> 有布鲁斯和塔利亚、蝙蝠侠和猫女曾经的感情提及  
> 双向暗恋，达米安、提姆、杰森等人各种实力助攻

迪克有很多套公寓，不止哥谭，华尔街上都有他的公寓，这些房产都是布鲁斯给他购置的，因此他的安全屋往往是这些平时不会光顾的公寓，比为了躲着蝙蝠侠时常找废弃房屋做安全屋的杰森要高调不少，但是安全性也差不了多少。他知道这些都是布鲁斯对他的爱意，他有时候想送迪克一些他喜欢的东西，然而很多时候他想要的东西已经有了，还是两份，于是最后他只能送了一架私人飞机，又送了许多房产。  
然而他从来不知道如何把对他们的爱说出口，不然杰森可能早已回家。  
迪克打扫了公寓的卫生，几乎没有住过的公寓打开灯后也变得温暖了些。他赤着脚走进浴室，里面是一个高级陶瓷的洗手池和一个透明玻璃的淋浴间，迪克拧开水龙头在水池里洗了脸，然后他撑着水池，看着镜子里的自己。  
“……笑一笑。”他对自己说。“笑一笑，迪克，笑一笑。”  
然而他笑不出来，镜子里的自己脸上沾满水珠，额前的黑发被打湿，不知道是刚刚洗脸沾上的还是先前打扫卫生时的汗水。  
——其实这样也挺好的，布鲁斯终于过上了平静幸福的日子，他也不必面对失去的结果，他深知一切还未开始就结束所带来的痛苦最少。  
“挺好的，挺好的。”他对着镜子里的迪克说，他只觉得疲惫，疲惫到想流眼泪。  
一切都可以重新开始，一切都回归到原点。他不知道假以时日，他珍藏的那些记忆是否会变成只有他才知道的胡编乱造的故事。布鲁斯没有和他有过誓言，没有以他为傲，他们从未能完全信任对方。迪克惧怕这一切，然而这只是在他看来。  
“开心点，格雷森。”他对着镜子里的自己说。“现在他终于过上普通的幸福生活了。”  
然而镜子里的倒影看起来笑得实在勉强，他一眼就能看出镜子里的那家伙笑得好假，一看就是装出来的。

 

迪克见过无数次蝙蝠侠身陷险境，被精神控制，中了恐惧毒气，又或者是被贝恩折断过脊柱一度瘫痪，他甚至还被送去了过去的时间，大家都以为他死了，然而这些都不能阻止他重新回到和罪犯们战斗的战场上。而迪克作为他的第一任罗宾，和他搭档最久的人，自然也是全心全力的帮助遇到这些情况的蝙蝠侠重新恢复神智，重新站起来，重新回到哥谭——他开创了许多之前从未有过的事物，他是第一个罗宾，第一个和蝙蝠侠在烛光下立誓的人，第一任神奇小子，第一个敢在蝙蝠侠旁边讲冷笑话和双关语的人。蝙蝠侠可以信任他，而他也始终对蝙蝠侠倾尽一切。  
——唯独这一次。唯独这一次他不想布鲁斯回来。  
迪克知道他不是个好父亲的原因是因为他目睹双亲被枪杀而导致的PTSD，随着时间的流逝越发严重，甚至在后来他和同样有着严重PTSD的杰森互相伤害，哪怕他们对爱着对方，最后的结果也只是他们难得的留下了一家人的回忆，而杰森只是一个游离在家庭之外却依然爱着他们的离巢鸟。蝙蝠侠碰上红头罩从来没好事，迪克试图在他们之间做粘合剂，然而他们两个却再也拼不成原来的样子。  
——那现在呢？  
那天蝙蝠侠试图救那个失控的女孩，她体内的魔法能量在以惊人的速度膨胀，最终把她炸得四分五裂，连同蝙蝠侠一起。  
她原本是一个难得的魔法天才，却学习了她还未有能力掌控的咒语，想用魔法倒流时间回到过去，可能是为了救她的父母，可能是为了见自己爱的隔壁家的男孩子最后一面——无论如何，最后一切变得混乱。时间魔法的能量将她和她身边的一切炸裂后，吸收了女孩的魔力，时间开始回流——时空并没有变化，而蝙蝠侠和女孩身上的时间开始回流，他们四分五裂的身体变回了完整的躯体。慢慢的，女孩变成了少女，变回了小小的女孩。而蝙蝠侠变成了青年，又变成了少年——时间依然在回流，再这样下去他们很快就会变回更小的胚胎，到那时这个世界上就再也没有他们的存在。  
沙赞和命运博士做了最大的努力，也只停止他们身上的时间回流。之后扎塔娜也加入到研究之中，然而最终三位魔法师只能做到把他们的身体恢复成原本的样子，而记忆已经彻底回不来了，命运博士表示即使是能够穿越时空的纳布神也没有办法，因为时间已经回流，即使可以加速身体的成长回到现在的年龄，然而对于他们来说后来的记忆都是从未发生过的事情，从未发生过的事情是无法恢复的。  
布鲁斯和女孩在培养皿里过了一段日子，加速躯体的生长，恢复到他们原本的年纪。迪克在正义联盟见到了沉睡在培养皿中的布鲁斯——时间倒流抹平了他身上常年征战留下的伤疤，改变了他的一生的精神创伤甚至从未发生，他从未有过那段记忆。  
在他们的身体恢复后，正义联盟将他们送到一家医院，他们醒来后被告知因为外伤失去了记忆。出院那天，女孩被魔法师们接走，他看着曾经的导师们，看着她们为了让她开心而展现的一些小魔法，眼中闪耀着好奇的光芒。而阿尔弗雷德开来一辆加长型林肯，就像韦恩最应该有的做派一样，车里面塞了迪克，杰森，提姆和达米安——达米安甚至连提图斯也带了过来，大丹犬趴在车厢里，车门一开它就跳了出去，扑到布鲁斯身上疯狂舔着他的脸颊。  
“欢迎回家，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德温和的笑起来，布鲁斯则是摸了摸提图斯的头，然后看着从车里一个个出来的大小伙子们露出了吃惊的神情。  
“您应该知道自己失忆了，布鲁斯老爷。”老管家脸上的笑容依然温和，“您看我都已经老了，您连孩子都有这么多了。”  
“不是！”看着布鲁斯因为儿子都这么大了的冲击而呆滞在原地，迪克和杰森同时说，或许他们本来就不这么认为。“我不是你的儿子，布鲁斯。”“我是你的助手，布鲁斯。”  
“你们两个是不是应该先串个供再说话。”提姆小声说，“你们这么说他早晚会发现你们说假话的。”  
“这四位少爷里三位是您的养子，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德打消了布鲁斯的顾虑，然后轻轻将达米安向前推了推，“最小的达米安少爷才是您的亲生儿子。”  
“……哇哦，你可吓到我了，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯松了一口气，笑了起来，蹲下仔细看着达米安，“你长得可真像我小时候，不过我想你的眼睛应该是像你妈妈。”  
“……”达米安想叫他父亲，然而他想起他的父亲并不似原先那样沉默坚硬的像块石头，于是他扑过去抱住了他，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，在他耳边小声叫了声“爸爸。”  
“如果您不习惯的话可以继续喊布鲁斯老爷父亲，达米安少爷。”阿尔弗雷德看着布鲁斯因为这一声柔软的称呼笑得灿烂，哥谭宝贝的脸上都好似要发起光来。“还有如果您想问达米安少爷的母亲怎么没有来的话，我要告诉您已经和她离婚了。”  
达米安放开了布鲁斯，脸上的表情又变回平常一脸严肃的样子。  
“该回家了，少爷们。”阿尔弗雷德拉开车门，布鲁斯上了车，小伙子们一个个又回到车上，提图斯也跳了进去，接着阿尔弗雷德回到驾驶席，开车回到韦恩庄园。  
“医生告诉我我失忆了，所以可能需要你们重新介绍下自己。”布鲁斯上车后一只手一直搭在达米安身上，能看出他对于自己有了个儿子有多么高兴。“很抱歉，孩子们。”  
“不，布鲁斯，这没什么好道歉的。”迪克说。“欢迎回家，布鲁斯。”  
阿尔弗雷德和他们什么都没有说，只是告诉他他是布鲁斯·韦恩，他只是布鲁斯·韦恩，就像他每一次失忆的时候大家告诉他的一样。  
这不是催眠，可以通过他们的誓言作为关键词解开。这也不是精神控制，可以尝试着唤醒。这甚至不是一次阴谋，这只是一场意外。时间倒流是不可逆的，或许这一次他会过上了真正的布鲁斯·韦恩应有的生活，他遗忘了精神受创后所导致的一切，他忘记了蝙蝠侠，忘记了罗宾，也忘记了他，他忘记了那些他深爱着却是他内心创伤一部分的人们。杰森在知道布鲁斯失去这些记忆后倒是表示高兴看到这样的布鲁斯，能忘记他这样的一个“失败品”对他来说应该也是一件好事。“我们不用再见了面就吵架，我甚至可以装作和他关系很好——至少我们之中有一个人彻底摆脱这些年痛苦的源泉，这不是挺好的事吗。”  
“一点都不好，杰森，你想念他，你的脸色真的不好看。”迪克说。  
“我们的心思你都懂，迪基。”杰森说，“但是谁不会为他过上他应有的幸福的生活感到高兴。”  
“从你嘴里听到这句话我真感动。”  
“哈，小红教我的。”杰森面不改色扯了个谎。“你我都知道，那是他唯一的愿望。”  
在那之后迪克穿上了蝙蝠侠的披风，他知道自己和布鲁斯的体格差得太多，为此他甚至增重了二十磅，杰森嘲笑说没见他变壮，屁股是越来越翘了。达米安会乖乖上床睡觉，等到布鲁斯睡了，他就去蝙蝠洞换衣服，和迪克一同夜巡——哥谭不能没有蝙蝠侠，即使蝙蝠侠诞生的历史已经不再存在。  
“小可爱，今天怎么是你？”  
他和猫女久违的见面时，赛琳娜只是以为今天布鲁斯又有事了，而迪克抿着嘴唇，最后只能低声告诉她：“蝙蝠侠不在了。”  
“……你在开玩笑，布鲁斯要是消失了，整个哥谭都要炸上天了。”  
“是真的，赛琳娜。”迪克吸气又呼气，他感觉自己的肺都在颤抖。“他失忆了。”  
“他会想起来的，就像往常那样。”  
“不。这次真的不会了。”迪克看着猫女脸上的笑容从灿烂到冻结，最后变成错愕。“他不记得我们，也不记得你，他变成一个普通人了，赛琳娜。”  
“哦……不……”赛琳娜摇摇头，她不想相信。“你知道我不爱布鲁斯，我爱的是蝙蝠侠——”  
最终她还是走了，在房顶跳跃着，融入夜色里。迪克心想他是不是应该追上去安慰她一下，然而他知道他不是那个蝙蝠侠，不是猫女爱着的，也不是小丑所着执着的，不是那些超级反派最惧怕的蝙蝠侠。  
“你知道我对于父亲会和谁结婚不太关心，但是你这样告诉她好吗？”猫女离开后，达米安摘下自己的斗篷问。“你不怕她会去打扰父亲吗？”  
“不会的，罗宾。”迪克低头看着达米安，伸手摸了摸他的头发。“我看着他们这样你追我赶了那么多年，我知道赛琳娜不爱布鲁斯，我小的时候他们甚至因为布鲁斯喜欢狗而赛琳娜喜欢猫产生过分歧。  
“但是我知道猫女爱蝙蝠侠，只是他们从来没有在一起过。”  
“父亲也爱过我的母亲。”达米安说。“大概。父亲从没提过，母亲提过一次，不过我不清楚这是不是真的。”  
“是真的，达米安。”迪克叫了他的名字，把蝙蝠侠的头罩拽了下来，坐在天台边上。“我还没离开的时候亲眼见过他们相爱。”  
“听你这么说我就放心了，格雷森。”达米安也在天台边上坐下来，向他露出一个笑容。“说实话我不指望猫女或者是母亲和父亲重新在一起。你怎么想呢？”  
“为什么问我？”  
“也许是因为父亲和我谈过你。”达米安晃着双腿，这个时候他看起来才像个十三岁的孩子。“父亲说你是他做的唯一正确的事情。”  
迪克的表情凝固了，达米安装作没看见，低头看着脚下的灯光和车流，哥谭即使到了夜晚也这样忙碌而美丽，这就是他的父亲一直守护的城市。  
“我知道你很惊讶，格雷森，一开始我还生气呢，毕竟我才是他的儿子，尽管他也说过他为我骄傲，但是我又不是真的就是个十几岁的孩子。”  
“等等，达米安——”  
“他说起你的时候都不一样，格雷森。”达米安没管他的插话。“父亲说起你的时候和说起我们的时候都不一样。”  
“达米安——”  
“父亲很爱你，格雷森。”达米安说，“我的眼不瞎，他很爱你。我知道你们一开始肯定不是这样。”  
“达米安！”迪克几乎是跳了起来，他感觉到他被冒犯了。“你在说什么！”  
“……父亲的梦话。”达米安踌躇了下，还是说了实话。“我只是觉得我应该把我知道的告诉你，格雷森。你看父亲的眼神和他看你的时候简直一样。”  
“不，这些都不成立——”迪克蹲了下来，用力抓了抓自己的头发，他觉得自己开始有些语无伦次。“他的记忆里这一些都不存在，所以我的一切也不应该存在——”  
“你有公开身份，是他的养子。”  
“可是这些过往都不再存在了，我希望他能幸福，而不是再回到蝙蝠侠的危险生活里，哪怕我对于他来说再也没有其他的意义——”  
“格雷森。”达米安露出一个得逞的笑容，“你还是承认了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯受到时间魔法的影响，记忆回溯到了父母遇害前。迪克担起蝙蝠侠的责任，希望布鲁斯从此能过上普通的人的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是布鲁斯失忆的桥段  
> 有布鲁斯和塔利亚、蝙蝠侠和猫女曾经的感情提及  
> 双向暗恋，达米安、提姆、杰森等人各种实力助攻

布鲁斯刚回到庄园的时候，他们所有人都回了家，就连杰森也不例外。迪克对于杰森能够回家很是开心，然而杰森虽然不再和布鲁斯吵架，但他还是站得比较远，不像达米安可以和他像正常的父子那样讨论福楼拜，也不像提姆和他谈起公司事务那样，他们看起来真的像一家人——尽管他们的确是一家人，他们甚至都姓韦恩。  
“你知道我在想什么吗，迪基。”杰森很久都不抽烟，今天却点了一支，脸上的神情难得的放松。“我很高兴他能过上这样普通的生活，好好当一个人而不是一个老蝙蝠。  
“可是我很想他，迪基。你说他还记不记得和我们过去的事。”他朝迪克笑了笑，看起来有些有气无力。“说起来你至少还有很多和他的回忆……但是我的只有那么一点，他一点都没给我留下。”  
“我也是，小翅膀。”迪克给了他的兄弟一个拥抱，杰森皱起了眉，但是这次他没有躲开，而是难得的回抱了回去。  
“但是我至少还能安慰自己，我和他的回忆太少了。”杰森说，“你该怎么办，迪基。你和他的故事简直要写满整个蝙蝠洞。”  
“他现在这个样子其实是我们都所希望的。”迪克看着正和达米安讨论书单的布鲁斯，他很久很久没有见过布鲁斯这么放松的时候了，上一次好像还是他刚成为罗宾不久的时候，蝙蝠侠开着蝙蝠车去给他买汉堡和奶昔做夜宵，来安慰长身体的男孩子饥饿的胃。“我希望他能一直这么幸福下去。”  
“要是他哪天醒过来，一定会怪你欺骗他，说你自欺欺人。”  
“不会的，小翅膀。”迪克的声音轻了起来，“他不再会了。”

迪克将水龙头开到最大，凉水冲着他的头发，过了许久他才起身仰头，将湿淋淋的头发向后甩，在镜子上留下了一道道的水珠。  
“布鲁斯……”  
镜子里的人和他长得一样，他做什么动作镜子里的人也做什么动作。迪克知道那是倒影，然而在他眼中那个因为水珠而变得朦胧的镜子里映出的虚假影像看起来是那么可笑。  
——你知道自己应该远离他，就像一个真正的已经离家独立的养子那样，每天在布鲁海文工作，抽空回家小聚。而迪克不能，他现在是蝙蝠侠，不管你承认不承认，他现在都是蝙蝠侠，尽管在童年时经历了太多，他实在不愿意接过布鲁斯的披风，但在达米安长大成人前，他都是蝙蝠侠。他会去参加正义联盟的会议，有些成员会疑惑为什么蝙蝠侠的体型变小了，为什么夜翼不再出现了——超人知道，然而他除了有一次以记者的身份去探望过布鲁斯后便没有再打扰过他。  
“我很高兴他能过上这么幸福的生活。”超人浮在空中，迪克穿着蝙蝠衣，像布鲁斯那样蹲在滴水兽上，内置的变声器将他好听的声音变得和蝙蝠侠一样。  
“我也很高兴，虽然我不确定我能不能胜任。”他用蝙蝠侠的嗓音说，这总让他想起布鲁斯，他还需要时间适应这个变声器。“他是正义联盟的大脑……我不确定我能不能做的和他一样好。”  
“你能做到的，迪克。”超人轻轻拍了拍他的头，蝙蝠侠可不会让他这么做，然而现在这幅面具下面是迪克，他觉得他还是可以做一些平时被蝙蝠侠禁止的事情——比如摸摸蝙蝠侠的头，或者给他一个拥抱。“你是蝙蝠侠教导的最好的孩子，不管你承不承认……”他叹了一口气，迪克在钢铁之躯身上少见的看到了欲言又止的神情。“他爱你，迪克，你和其他超级英雄的助手都不一样。你们的羁绊更深，在我之前你们是最好的拍档，你了解他的一切。”  
“他是我的全部。”迪克说，这一次连超人的拍拍头都不能让他重新振作起来。“他忘记了这一切，我们在他的生命里都不曾存在。”  
“迪克。”超人想拍拍他的肩膀，安慰他一下，然而迪克缩了起来，看上起更比布鲁斯小了一大圈，尽管他已经增重了二十磅。  
“我想他，克拉克。”迪克的声音闷闷的。“我想他，我想那个布鲁斯。  
“但是他现在才是幸福的，这是我最想看见的。  
“但我还是好想他，克拉克。”

“然而你想。”杰森说。“我们都想。”  
布鲁斯正朝他们招手，让他们过去，然后大家三三两两坐在沙发里，布鲁斯说他已经在达米安那里听到了他和前女友塔利亚的故事——很明显达米安并没有透露太多事情——，他想让他们讲一讲自己的过去，重新了解他们。  
杰森理所当然的说了谎。他说自己被绑架了，差点被打死，然而布鲁斯遵纪守法，没有反驳法官的判决的，于是小丑直接还活跃在哥谭某一个黑暗肮脏的角落。而最终他终于从严重的伤势里撑了过去，为此和布鲁斯吵了一架离家出走。  
杰森隐瞒了自己死于爆炸的事情，他知道自己身上的伤痕已经被拉萨路池水所治愈，包括在他死后原本覆盖在他身上的大面积烧伤。  
“是的，是这样。”提姆向布鲁斯点了点头，杰森编故事的能力真是在他意料之外的好，不去当个儿童读物作家可真是可惜了。  
“我是你朋友的儿子，布鲁斯。”提姆喝了口茶，把一个靠垫抱在怀里。“我本来叫提摩西·德雷克，我父亲是杰克·德雷克——可能你不记得了。他和我妈妈被一个恶棍谋杀了，于是你就收养了我，现在我叫提摩西·韦恩。”提姆小心翼翼的斟酌着字句，他可不像杰森那样，一个修改过的故事张嘴就来。“有时候我会帮你打理公司的事情，也算托你的福成个了公众人物。”  
鸟宝宝的故事也不错嘛。杰森在布鲁斯看不到的地方和提姆碰了碰拳头，然后他们一起看向了迪克。  
“那么迪克？”布鲁斯打量着他，这让迪克烦恼的捂住了额头，希望布鲁斯不会以为他是不想和他说话——他太想和他说话了，然而在布鲁斯失去记忆的现在，他不知道该说些什么好。  
“我……”他咽了咽口水，心底那个在镜子里的声音对他说着蛊惑一般的话语——“说吧，编造一些事实，他就会重新看着你了。”  
真的该这样吗？迪克坐直了身体，他觉得那些词语已经在他的舌尖上打转，最终他还是咬破他它们——他已经不想再隐瞒下去。  
“我是你的助手，布鲁斯。”迪克做了个深呼吸，然后对布鲁斯露出最好看的笑容。“我八岁的时候你捡我回来，之后我就做了你的生活助手。”他扯了个很大得谎，其他三个人看着他的表情都有了不同程度的错愕。而迪克看着其他人脸上一副不可置信的表情，反而觉得自己的内心快乐了许多。“一直到我成年后独立搬走……如果你需要的话，我还是会随时回来帮助你，布鲁斯。”  
“……我们很亲密吗，迪克？”  
“我想是吧。”迪克说，然后最先反应过来的杰森发出一声嗤笑，达米安也投来有些奇怪的表情，提姆则记得达米安从没有这样的表情，这还是第一次。——事情的发展好像不太对。达米安向他们打了个手势，于是他们悄悄站起来，从门口溜了出去，只留下迪克和布鲁斯。  
“那时候我还太小了对吧，所以你当了我的养父。”迪克还在那里绞尽脑汁努力圆着这个谎，“不过说起来我的确也是很长时间没回来啦，现在可能坐出租车都涨价了吧，警察的工作也不轻松，天天需要加班。  
“我们像父子，但是我知道我们有时候真的向父子，有些时候我们则向老师和朋友。”  
“……嘿，迪克。”布鲁斯打断了他一口气没停的迪克，他的语气有些犹豫。“所以我们怎么样了，后来？”  
“布鲁斯？”  
“……没有，我只是觉得有些熟悉。”布鲁斯敲了敲自己得脑袋，试图从里面敲出来什么一样。“我挺高兴你说你不是我的儿子，而是我的助手，迪克。”  
“为什么？”  
“像你这样漂亮的男孩子，可能我是看着你长大的才没有什么心思。”布鲁斯轻笑了一声。“但是以我现在对你的第一印象，我觉得我不可能不喜欢你。”  
迪克的呼吸都咬停滞了，他不敢相信，表情凝固在脸上，吃惊地看着布鲁斯。  
——别傻了，他根本不是你的布鲁斯。  
他心里在镜子外面的人说话了。  
“你的布鲁斯是总不知道怎么表达的混蛋，他和你经历过太多事情，然而他已经消失了。”  
“迪克，迪克？”  
布鲁斯呼唤他的声音像是从云端传来的，缥缈又模糊。迪克猛地站起来，迈开腿从房间里冲了出去——他要逃离这个房间，逃离和布鲁斯在一起的环境。他第一次生怕布鲁斯会对他有什么他其实一直很期待的感情，现在的这个布鲁斯不属于他，现在的他只会把好不容易从黑暗中回归正常人的布鲁斯再次拖下深渊——现在的布鲁斯没有战斗的理由，这样很好，这样就很好。  
他冲进自己房间的浴室，拧开水龙头，拼命向自己脸上拍水。最后他抬起头来，看着镜子里试图用水迹掩盖泪痕的自己，第一次觉得他实在是那么可笑。  
“你是个小人，格雷森。”他对镜子里的自己说。“你是个乘人之危的小人。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯受到时间魔法的影响，记忆回溯到了父母遇害前。迪克担起蝙蝠侠的责任，希望布鲁斯从此能过上普通的人的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是布鲁斯失忆的桥段  
> 有布鲁斯和塔利亚、蝙蝠侠和猫女曾经的感情提及  
> 双向暗恋，达米安、提姆、杰森等人各种实力助攻

布鲁斯在失忆后，正义联盟的各位都来拜访过他，就像之前超人用肯特记者的身份来过，月末的时候路易斯带着乔纳森也来拜访。  
“这不是一次采访，布鲁斯。”路易斯在沙发上坐下，布鲁斯不再总板着个脸让她觉得这才是曾经吸引过她的那个家伙。“我就是带乔纳森过来看看你，克拉克说你把我们都忘掉啦。”  
“我有好多事情都想不起来了，希望你不要介意。”布鲁斯笑着看着乔纳森，“这就是乔纳森吗？抱歉我忘了很多事情，不过你和我儿子差不多大，应该能成为好朋友。”  
布鲁斯的表情不再像他是蝙蝠侠时的一脸阴沉，乔纳森看他现在一脸温和，又看了看路易斯，心想爸爸说了蝙蝠侠失忆了，不过比起原来那个好像谁都欠他二百万的蝙蝠侠，他觉得自己还是更喜欢这样的蝙蝠侠。  
——不过达米安的话，还是算了。除非他变成他爸爸这样，不然他才不想和达米安做朋友。  
“代我向克拉克问好。”临走时布鲁斯说。路易斯发现失去记忆后他变得温和了许多，或许这才是布鲁斯·韦恩本应该有的样子，而不是原来那个把所有正常人的感情都当做面具罩在脸上的家伙。  
之后戴安娜，巴里，哈尔等人都以私人身份前来拜访他。布鲁斯起先还有点惊讶，他居然认识CSI勘察员，认识空军飞行员，然而他很快就接受了这些——毕竟他是布鲁斯·韦恩，认识各行各业的人都很正常。直到神奇女侠、超人和蝙蝠侠以超级英雄的身份一起来拜访他，他才开始疑惑自己的交际范围到底有多广。  
庄园周围挤满了记者，媒体们都试图在第一时间报道布鲁斯·韦恩重伤出院后第一次的出镜，正义联盟也正好借势表明对资助他们的布鲁斯·韦恩的重视。路易斯也在门外，她对自己能采访到大新闻十分自信——没有克拉克给她提供消息，至今为止所有的荣誉都是她自己努力得来的。不过她也担心，三巨头都来了庄园——蝙蝠侠的庄园，那蝙蝠侠是谁？

“我看起来怎么样？”迪克穿好了蝙蝠衣，他应该是对代替蝙蝠侠的身份驾轻就熟才对，然而他却十分紧张。  
“不错，迪克。”戴安娜点了点头，“他现在应该不记得蝙蝠侠什么样子。”  
“放松些，想想他平常的样子。”哈尔驾驶直升机送他们来，他现在穿着他的飞行员制服，“‘我在黑夜里出没，我一个人行动’——他平常就这样，你应该最了解他的性格。”  
——他了解，他实在太过了解。正因为他太过了解才知道自己永远都不是他，那个坚忍、沉默、希望控制一切的、有时候有些刻薄、仿佛没有感情一样的蝙蝠侠。他和芭芭拉正是因此而分手，蝙蝠女孩一句话提醒了他，他爱的其实是蝙蝠侠。  
他只是个替班，他只是罗宾和夜翼，他永远都不是蝙蝠侠。但是布鲁斯失忆的现在，他就是蝙蝠侠，他不得不成为蝙蝠侠，因为黑暗骑士已经在那场爆炸中死了。  
“我不确定。”迪克摘下手套，抓过纸巾擦了擦满手心的汗水。“我不确定，戴安娜，这是在他本人面前说一个关于他的谎。”  
“没关系，迪克。”克拉克轻轻拍了拍他的头，“我们是世界第一拍档，谁会怀疑超人的话呢？”  
“卡尔，我们都知道你最不擅长说谎，你很快就会露馅的。”戴安娜叹了口气，“你还是不要那么说了，全让迪克来吧。”  
“嘿，布鲁斯现在可不会那种‘蝙蝠盯’，我觉得我还不至于被现在的布鲁斯发现。”  
“让我来吧，克拉克。”迪克戴回了手套，握了握拳，“我最了解他，他最讨厌谎言了，不要再让更多谎言出现了。”  
正义联盟的直升机落在了韦恩庄园，直接跨过了门外堵的水泄不通的记者。哈尔打开舱门，超人首先出来，然后是神奇女侠，最后是蝙蝠侠。阿尔弗雷德在门口迎接他们，给三巨头引路，好像他们第一次来庄园。  
“你有没有觉得蝙蝠侠变矮了？”路易斯面前一个记者悄悄地说，看他的证件像是哥谭这边的一间报社。“我记得他至少有六英尺高。”  
“这段时间已经有几个小报报道过了，现在流行一种说法是蝙蝠侠死了，现在的是蝙蝠侠二代。”他旁边的另一个记者说。“我猜十有八九是以前的罗宾。”  
“这么说蝙蝠侠真的死了？”  
“也不好说啊，三年前不是也有好一阵子大家发现蝙蝠侠变矮了，根本不是一个人，但是后来他又变回来了。”  
记者们窃窃私语着他们以为会是大新闻的内容，路易斯在门外看着克拉克，戴安娜，蝙蝠侠下了飞机——她知道那是一个替身，但是她想不出到底有谁可以代替布鲁斯蝙蝠侠的身份，克拉克时常说正义联盟的大脑就是布鲁斯，要是没他他们都不知道该怎么办。虽然知道是夸张的说法，但路易斯还是知道蝙蝠侠对于哥谭，对于正义联盟有多重要。

迪克穿着蝙蝠衣，戴着面罩，拖着蝙蝠侠的披风，无声地走在最后面。超人在和阿尔弗雷德谈着话，询问布鲁斯的情况，他们在说什么迪克没听见，他只是一直在为等下要以蝙蝠侠的身份面对布鲁斯而紧张。  
“……所以说，对吧，迪克？”  
“……啊？什么？”  
克拉克露出担忧的神情：“我说你可以搞定的……你没事吗？”  
“迪克少爷，如果有问题的话——”  
“不，完全没问题。”迪克用力摇头，他的声音透过变声器变得和蝙蝠侠一样沙哑。“这是我必须做的事情，阿尔弗雷德。”  
他握上门把手，拉开了门，蝙蝠侠第一个进了会客厅。  
“希望你的身体还好，布鲁斯。”他用蝙蝠侠的声音说，变声器掩盖了他话里的颤音和感情，听上去只是两个老朋友好久不见的会面。“看起来你气色还不错。”  
“如果你们不介意我现在不记得你们的话。”布鲁斯笑着，阿尔弗雷德端上了红茶，“我很荣幸再次认识一次你们，老朋友们。”  
“当然，布鲁斯。”神奇女侠说话了，她看出了迪克的不安，自然地插进话。“老朋友们总会原谅对方年纪大了忘事，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯和超人哈哈笑了起来，他们聊起了和布鲁斯的过去。迪克在最远的一张扶手椅上坐着，像蝙蝠侠那样坐着，一言不发。  
“嘿，蝙蝠。”  
布鲁斯在和超人、神奇女侠谈了好一会儿后，才发现第一个进来和他打招呼的蝙蝠侠不在谈话中，超人表示他一向这样，只不过他都有在听，他对别人的关心永远是沉默不语的。但布鲁斯还是觉得他应该去和蝙蝠侠说话，毕竟他们在这之前也是朋友，他也知道自己在公开资助正义联盟前，首先公开资助了蝙蝠侠，甚至还为此闹出过“蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩情人”的传闻。  
“你还是像以前一样，沉默的像块石头。”  
迪克的面罩要是没戴在脸上，布鲁斯一定会看到他错愕的神情。然而接着他就想到，一定是超人和神奇女侠向他形容了蝙蝠侠的性格他才会这么说。  
“你知道我一向如此，布鲁斯。”他用尽量平静的声音说，而接着布鲁斯就在他旁边坐了下来，用那双蓝眼睛温柔的看着他——他从没在布鲁斯眼中看到过这样的眼神，这让他愣了一下，布鲁斯对他的反应有些疑惑：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是感觉很久没看你这么笑过了。”迪克脱口而出，接着他就想扇自己两巴掌，他不应该这么说的！  
“我以前很严肃吗？”  
“严肃有一阵子了，布鲁斯。”超人及时插进了话，“自从我们的战损大起来之后。”  
“不过放心，我们会多加小心。”神奇女侠也插进了话，接着他们三个成为谈话的中心，迪克被冷落在一边，感觉心里的一块石头落了地，终于可以松一口气。  
“不是冒犯，蝙蝠。”当他们准备离开时，布鲁斯和他又说了话。“你比我想象中要矮一点。。”  
“……哈，你不知道为了让自己看起来比较吓人，我会穿得稍微高一点吗？”迪克模仿着蝙蝠侠的语气说到，接着他就转头一甩披风离开了，头也不回。  
“蝙蝠侠还是老样子啊，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“你今天很紧张，迪克。”他们离开后回了直升机上，克拉克问到，“没关系吗？”  
“我只是觉得，我穿着他的衣服，顶着他的名号，甚至把他的过去说成自己的，这实在是——”他一把抓下蝙蝠侠的头罩，用力抓着自己的头发，神奇女侠不用套索都能感觉到迪克散发出的懊恼。“我感觉偷了他的人生，克拉克。我坐在他对面，我知道他是谁，我知道我是谁，我知道我在努力变成他，我知道他曾把一切都给了蝙蝠侠的身份。  
“而我现在只觉得我无耻地偷走了他的一切。”  
他坐在那里，用双手捂住脸，无声的流泪，就算是总能把不开心的孩子逗笑的超人和神奇女侠都没有办法。  
“只有那么一瞬间，我发誓，只有那么一瞬间，我想过他只是布鲁斯，我只是理查德该多好，那样我就不用这样偷走他的一切去欺骗他。”  
“你可以做回夜翼，迪克。”超人轻轻拍了拍迪克的肩膀，试图安慰他。“你不需要成为任何人。”  
“我必须，克拉克。哥谭可以没有夜翼，但是不能没有蝙蝠侠。”他用手套胡乱擦了擦脸，又把面罩戴了回去。“我是他需要我去做的人。”

迪克换下了蝙蝠衣，犹豫了几分钟，还是选择回到了韦恩庄园。记者们已经散去，庄园门口恢复平静，他按了门铃。  
“迪克少爷？”  
“是我，阿尔弗雷德。”  
大门开了，迪克推门进去，慢慢走到大宅门口，阿尔弗雷德在门口等着他。  
“怎么样，迪克少爷？”  
“不怎么样，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克说，“这感觉糟透了，我觉得这活下次得让杰森来做。”  
“恕我直言，杰森少爷肯定不乐意，而且估计很快就会穿帮。”  
“哦，这个我还是知道的，我不得不做。”迪克瘫在沙发上，阿尔弗雷德给他端了一杯牛奶来，“我只是觉得我我宁愿面对稻草人企鹅人和毒藤联手抢银行，我实在没有办法面对着他说谎。”  
阿尔弗雷德去蝙蝠洞查看情况，顺便给提姆送些点心。迪克继续在起居室里喝着牛奶胡思乱想，而在他喝完牛奶后，布鲁斯穿着睡衣进了起居室。  
“迪克？我还以为你在布鲁海文。”  
“啊，是啊，我……”迪克在放下杯子地时候想着借口。“我正好轮班休息，想回来看看你。”  
“听到你这么说我可真开心，迪克。”布鲁斯笑了，笑得迪克心里咯噔一下，“今天超人、神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠来了，阿尔弗雷德说你特别喜欢超人，你今天不在真是太可惜了。”  
“呃……我小时候的确挺喜欢超人的。”  
“那现在？”  
“蝙蝠侠。”迪克说。“我喜欢蝙蝠侠。”

迪克回了房间，锁上门，顺着门板慢慢滑倒在地上，过了很久他才站起来，走进浴室，拧开水龙头用力洗脸。  
“嘿，感觉怎么样，挺开心吧？”镜子里的声音说。  
“你这样只不过是自欺欺人。有什么意义。”镜子外的声音说。  
“……只是这样他不会懂的。”迪克对自己说。“只是这样就行了。”  
“别骗自己了，你明明就乐在其中。”镜子里的声音说。  
“你偷走了他的一切，你怎么还能这么想。”镜子外的声音说。  
——格雷森，你这个小偷。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯受到时间魔法的影响，记忆回溯到了父母遇害前。迪克担起蝙蝠侠的责任，希望布鲁斯从此能过上普通的人的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是布鲁斯失忆的桥段  
> 有布鲁斯和塔利亚、蝙蝠侠和猫女曾经的感情提及  
> 双向暗恋，达米安、提姆、杰森等人各种实力助攻

“你到底怎么了？”应付过去正义联盟三巨头来访的事情后，杰森问到。“你为什么这么说，你知不知道布鲁斯现在看你的眼神都不对劲。”  
“别问我，小翅膀。”迪克有些烦躁，上一次假扮蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯见面的事情让他的情绪一直很消极。“我他妈我也不知道，我鬼迷心窍了就那么说了。”  
“迪基，你——”  
“让我一个人待会儿，杰森。”  
“……你是不是爱布鲁斯。”  
这个问题简直要人尽皆知了。达米安知道，杰森看出来，提姆那个聪明脑瓜要知道也是早晚的事。这件事知道的人越多迪克就越是焦躁，让他有一种想逮着谁揍一顿或者咬一口的冲动，然而这并不可以。  
“这不关你的事。”  
“迪基。”  
“不关你的事，杰森。”迪克忍住自己暴怒的冲动，他需要发泄，但不是现在。“我当时是一时冲动，我承认。但是我不会再做那种让他抱有期望的事情。”  
“那你要怎么应对布鲁斯，他现在对你的兴趣不是一般的大。”  
“我不会和他在一起，我知道我不可以再让他接触到这一面。”迪克说，“而且他不是原来的布鲁斯。”  
“……你爱的是蝙蝠侠。”  
“我爱的是蝙蝠侠。”  
迪克穿着蝙蝠衣说。  
“所以让我一个人待会儿，好吗小翅膀？”  
杰森走后，迪克一个人坐在蝙蝠电脑前，屏幕上是之前他们在查看的资料，但他没在看，他在那里发呆，仿佛盯着操作台能生出两个布鲁斯一样。  
正义联盟来访不久后，迪克不再做警察的工作。他搬回了庄园，告诉布鲁斯他回到哥谭工作了，而当布鲁斯问他现在做什么工作时他只是说他调到了哥谭，还换了岗位。  
“我现在在做探员。”他说，“你知道，办案的，不用穿警服。”  
白天他装作出门，实则绕了一圈回到蝙蝠洞扮成蝙蝠侠，去正义联盟履行他从布鲁斯手里接过的责任。晚上装作下班回来，可能会赶上吃晚饭，装作去睡觉，然后去蝙蝠洞准备夜巡。有时候他全天不在，对布鲁斯说是出差了——完全蝙蝠侠式的生活，布鲁斯有时候可能一天都见不到他一次，他也有意无意地避开和布鲁斯相处的时候。  
“迪克，你明天晚上能不能陪我去一场晚会。”布鲁斯敲开他的房门，“哥谭警局的局长会去，不过我不记得他们，正好你现在在警局工作，你陪我去会好一点。”  
——噢。迪克心想。希望芭芭拉告诉她爸爸布鲁斯的事情了。  
“嗯……应该可以。”迪克觉得如果果断拒绝会很奇怪，而且他第一反应也是和他去。“如果不会到太晚的话，你懂的，嗯，我需要尽量多的睡眠。”  
“不会太晚，谢谢你迪克。”布鲁斯笑了，这让迪克心里咯噔了一下，“我很高兴你会陪我一起去。”  
“我也是，布鲁斯。”  
“如果你觉得警局太累的话，我觉得你继续做我的生活助理也不错。”关门时布鲁斯说，“尤其是现在我觉得我的确需要一个生活助理。”  
布鲁斯走了，迪克的心砰砰直跳。他再一次冲进浴室，把洗手池的水龙头拧开，这次把整颗脑袋塞进水龙头下冲水，仿佛这样就能把他脑子里的东西冲走一样。  
“多好的机会，嗯哼？”镜子里的他说。“你看你们就差一个约会的契机了，这不正是你每天都渴望的吗？”  
“你明明知道那不是你的布鲁斯，你不应该太过靠近他，这样会把他拖回超级英雄的圈子里。”镜子外的他说。“想想你有多爱他，你怎么可以让他身陷险境！”  
“就是因为你爱他！”镜子里的他拍着镜子，却永远出不来。“就是因为你爱他才有了我！这就是我存在的意义！”  
“你这样会害他再回到过去！”  
“你就不渴望他吗？！这么好的机会摆在你眼前！他已经开始迷恋上你了！”  
“够了——”  
迪克猛地抬起头，一拳砸碎面前的镜子，玻璃碎片哗啦啦掉下来，有不少割破了他的手，血随着他的手臂流得到处都是。  
“……就这一次。”迪克说。“求你了，就这一次。”  
——让我靠近他，再让我看看他。太多年没有陪他再去过社交场合，不知道现在的他是不是依然风度翩翩，受尽女士们的欢迎，就和以前一样。  
布鲁斯当然还是受尽女士们的欢迎，社交名媛们都在场，媒体们都准备拍布鲁斯复出后第一场晚会的女伴是谁了，结果和他从车里下来的是一个男人。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩不是花花公子了？这可真稀奇。”  
“还是说他性取向变了。”  
“你要这么写你老板会打死你的，这是他的养子，当年可是人称哥谭的帕里斯·希尔顿，和他爸一样女人缘特别好。”  
芭芭拉已经对戈登说了布鲁斯的情况，他们的谈话并未提到些不该说的，倒是戈登对于迪克说自己调到哥谭一事小小的惊讶了一下。  
“他现在得找个借口告诉布鲁斯他在工作来做蝙蝠侠的事情。”芭芭拉对戈登说，“晚上还要夜巡，挺不轻松的。”  
“在家不能提这些话题是挺难受的。”戈登说，“可是这一家子都是超级英雄，他们到底能瞒布鲁斯多久。”  
“说实话，爸爸，你觉得一辈子可能吗？”  
戈登摇头：“他就算是失忆了但是还是布鲁斯，一辈子我觉得还是……”  
晚会进行到一半的时候戈登接到紧急通知回警局加班，芭芭拉有些无聊，摇着轮椅找到迪克和布鲁斯聊天。  
“嗨，布鲁斯，你还记得我吗？”芭芭拉向他招手，“我是你的工作助理。”  
“第一任的。”迪克说。“她是芭芭拉·戈登，局长的女儿。”  
“你的意思是说我还有多任助理？”  
“嗯哼，都是漂亮的女孩子。”芭芭拉拍了拍腿，“要不是我出了事故，估计现在还是我啦。”  
布鲁斯居然难得的稍微有些不好意思得咳嗽了一下，迪克猜是因为芭芭拉受伤的事情。  
“迪克。”有人向布鲁斯搭话时，芭芭拉指了指窗外天空中的蝙蝠灯，小声对迪克说，“怎么办，今天晚上有情况，我爸爸已经过去了。”  
“我得去。”迪克说，“我去跟布鲁斯说声我要去加班。”  
“你这样他不会怀疑吗？他整场晚会都在看你。”  
“不会，警察加班是家常便饭。”迪克向布鲁斯在的位置看去，意外的发现对方也在看着他。“我希望他刚刚没有在我身上按窃听器发现我们在说什么。”  
“迪克？”  
“我要去加班，布鲁斯，抱歉。”迪克对布鲁斯说，“今天警局有急事，我要回去一趟。”  
“大事情？”布鲁斯看了看窗外，“蝙蝠灯？今天蝙蝠侠也会来？”  
“如果你往天上看也许今天能看得到。”迪克尽量微笑着说，“我得走了。芭布斯，你先和布鲁斯聊聊。”  
他们似乎成功躲过布鲁斯的怀疑——或者说他压根就没有怀疑，这让他悄悄松了口气。他觉得自己大概是有些过于胆战心惊了，毕竟布鲁斯现在只是个普通人，和那些不会发现他们真实身份一样的普通人。  
他从晚会举办的酒店旁路过，蝙蝠侠的身影就算是他那花哨的动作也无法从浓重的黑夜中剥出，然而这并不妨碍布鲁斯听了迪克的话当真抬着头看窗外，最后果然看到了蝙蝠侠。  
“那是蝙蝠侠！”  
“啊，是的。”芭芭拉擦了擦她的眼镜，“哥谭特产，蝙蝠侠和罗宾。”  
“上次蝙蝠侠来的时候没带罗宾呢。”  
“你要是幸运的话就能看到了。”  
迪克从窗外经过，这么远的距离他并看不到布鲁斯和芭芭拉的唇语，但是他能看到布鲁斯在看窗外——布鲁斯在看他。  
迪克觉得那一瞬间时间都静止了，他也看着布鲁斯，直到他的荡索将他带离那里。  
“……他的动作真漂亮。”布鲁斯说。

“你今天的动作差点暴露你自己。”芭芭拉在通信频道说。“如果他发现之前蝙蝠侠的动作不那么花哨你留露陷了。”  
“往好的方面想，神谕，至少还有个夜翼的身份兜着他。”  
“那之前代表正义联盟的来访就全乱套了，提米。”芭芭拉说。“我知道你关心他的情况，迪克，但是你还是不要冒这个险，不要靠近他。”  
阿尔弗雷德给他的浴室换了新镜子，他看到镜子里的人正拼命拍打着玻璃。  
“哪怕你扮成蝙蝠侠他都注意到你了！”他大喊着，“看他多爱你！”  
“你会把他带进危险的漩涡里！”镜子外的他怒吼着。“你不能再用蝙蝠侠的身份靠近他了！”  
“……不能再靠近他了。”他对自己说，只觉得疲惫和想流泪。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯受到时间魔法的影响，记忆回溯到了父母遇害前。迪克担起蝙蝠侠的责任，希望布鲁斯从此能过上普通的人的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是布鲁斯失忆的桥段  
> 有布鲁斯和塔利亚、蝙蝠侠和猫女曾经的感情提及  
> 双向暗恋，达米安、提姆、杰森等人各种实力助攻

迪克在布鲁斯失忆后常会做梦，第二天醒来时十分疲累。他清楚自己的精神压力太大，甚至大过当初布鲁斯失踪后自己当上蝙蝠侠的日子，那时候布鲁斯不在，杰森复活后和蝙蝠洞关系彻底崩溃，提姆只身前往欧洲，达米安还是刚开始的刺头——但是至少他是格雷森，蝙蝠洞相关人士都知道他是格雷森，就算他继承了披风成为第二个蝙蝠侠，他还是格雷森。  
但是现在他甚至需要连布鲁斯曾经的记忆也代班了，这才是让他最不好受的地方。他必须装作自己是原来的蝙蝠侠不让布鲁斯听到蝙蝠侠有什么变化的传闻，顶替另一个人的身份，将他的过去强行据为己有，而且是在他面前——这甚至不是他心甘情愿的事情，然而他却连反抗都不能。  
他不得不这样，布鲁斯出院已经有两个月了，这两个月的时间让他有时觉得大概自己其实是两个人：迪克·格雷森，和蝙蝠侠。而至于夜翼，他有时候甚至会忘记在布鲁海文守护那个蓝姑娘的事情，他身为夜翼的事情仿佛太过遥远，甚至他有时候会在夜巡后看着哥谭的夜灯，自嘲地觉得大概夜翼已死，他终生都将继承蝙蝠侠的披风，在世界上同时扮演两个角色。  
他在布鲁斯眼里是个忙碌的小警察，他曾经的生活助理。哪怕他现在对自己有了一点兴趣，但是很快就会有新的真命天女来吸引他的注意。  
——他将永远都不知道理查德究竟有多渴望他。  
迪克发现自己只有在浴室里疯狂用冷水洗脸保持冷静的时候才能面对自己的内心，他的心里两个小人每次都争吵不休。外面的小人理智的过头，而里面的小人是他原本的欲望，被他永远的关在镜子里面，一辈子都不可能出来。  
“你会后悔的！”镜子里的小人尖叫。“你会后悔的！你放过了他给你的一次又一次机会！你将会看到他和女伴出双入对，早晚有一天会结婚，再有孩子！你将以哥哥的身份看着那个孩子长大，看着他老去，和他的妻子埋在一起！他将永远都不知道你有多爱他！”  
“那又怎么样！”镜子外的他吼到。“只要他能安全幸福的活下去！”  
“你甘心吗理查德！你不甘心！你爱他胜过这世上任何一人！你凭什么把我关在这里一辈子却不正视自己的内心！”镜子里的他疯狂拍打着镜子，但是无济于事。“猫女都爱过蝙蝠侠，你凭什么不能爱布鲁斯！”  
“闭嘴！”迪克从未觉得自己有这样歇斯底里过，他疯狂地用拳头将镜子砸得粉碎，可能是为了让两个小人闭嘴，也有可能是为了把镜子里的小人放出来，然而他一无所获。“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！该死的闭嘴——”  
他不在乎自己的手是不是又被割伤还有很多碎玻璃嵌进伤口，这一切在他内心里越发膨胀的绝望和悲伤面前根本算不了什么。迪克从来不是一个冲动而容易失去理智的人，他温和，开朗，没有暴力倾向和阴暗的内心，但他究竟还是个人。他曾经很自豪蝙蝠侠即便深爱过猫女，深爱过塔利亚，与他而言最重要的还是自己，他们是蝙蝠侠和罗宾，是彼此最重要的人，哪怕他深爱着别人，他都是布鲁斯最重要的人。  
然而现在他失去了这部分记忆，他对于布鲁斯的重要也同他和赛琳娜塔利亚的感情一样成为过去，甚至连灰都不剩。他可能会在一个晚会上再次碰见社交名媛赛琳娜，也有可能再次见到突然想来看看达米安的塔利亚——或许他们会旧情复燃？不过可能性太小了。但是他连可能性都没有，这就更可笑了。  
他不知道这种情绪要怎么形容，他还记得清清楚楚，然而这一切对于布鲁斯来说是从未发生的事情，这些事情最多只是他的臆想。  
他突然想到一件事情。  
既然布鲁斯已经不是曾经的样子，没有了记忆，也不再是个沉默坚硬甚至不好相处的控制狂，那么他到底还爱不爱现在的布鲁斯。  
迪克觉得这才是他需要考虑的。  
他究竟还爱不爱现在的布鲁斯。  
“我和他在一起的时候他还没有这样。”他自言自语到。“后来他变了，在杰森死后。  
“芭布斯和我分手时说我爱的是他，从那之后我才发现我爱他，那个不愿和别人接近的蝙蝠侠。”  
他找出医药箱，用双氧水冲洗受伤的那只手，双氧水的泡沫把碎玻璃冲了出来，然后用纱布将伤口包裹好，出门，下楼。  
布鲁斯在他的书房里看公司的财务报告。  
“我可以进来吗布鲁斯？”  
“当然，迪克。”  
迪克进了书房，反手锁上了门，布鲁斯抬了抬眉毛：“有什么重要的事要说？”  
“布鲁斯，我——”  
事到如今，他居然又开始临阵退缩。他很害怕，现在的布鲁斯如果接受或者拒绝他会怎么样，他更害怕自己其实爱的是那个再也不会回来的布鲁斯，向现在的他坦白又会伤害这个温和的布鲁斯。  
“……我一不小心又把镜子打坏了，你别告诉阿尔弗雷德，不然他会念叨我的。”他冲布鲁斯扮了个鬼脸，打开门锁仓皇逃了出去。  
——我应该听从理性的那一面。  
他又冲会房间里，锁上门，滑坐到了地上。  
——属于我的那个布鲁斯已经再也不会回来了。  
他坐在地上，将脸埋进膝盖里，无声地哭泣起来。  
他从蝙蝠电脑里导出了布鲁斯的声纹，用合成器模仿布鲁斯的声音。当他在耳机里再一次听到他有些沙哑，沉重又冰冷的声音时，他觉得他的爱又回来了。  
“迪克。”布鲁斯的声音说。“过来，迪克。”  
曾经的布鲁斯在他心里又活了过来，他甚至因为这样一句“过来，迪克”而勃起，因为那一句话坐在床上自慰，对那个声音说我现在不得不顶替你的一切，希望你不要生气。如果你回来，我会把一切都打理好还给你。  
他顿了顿，叹了口气。  
“……可是我又不希望你回来，现在的你过得那么幸福，我宁愿我再也见不到你。  
“只是能让我听听你的声音，我就很开心了。”  
他点击声纹合成器的播放键，布鲁斯叫了他一声“迪克”，他觉得他会爱那个不懂沟通像块石头的布鲁斯一辈子。即使他以后都要以两个身份生活，即使他要顶替布鲁斯曾经身份的一切，即使他可能以后只能靠着这个声纹合成器打一辈子飞机。  
“如果我在那之前告诉你我爱你，你会生气吗？你会拒绝吗？”  
他躺在地板上，旁边放着他的笔记本电脑，丢着他的内裤和几张擦拭精液的纸巾。在那之后已经过了两三个月，他开始逐渐适应这样的生活，如今对着布鲁斯的声音自慰对他来说已经很是自然，他现在躺在地板上一副慵懒的神情，声音轻轻的，却温柔的像是对情人说话。  
“我保证我比任何人都爱你。”他说。“就算你拒绝我，再次把我赶走，再也不见我——虽然现在这些都不可能了——，但是我还是爱你，布鲁斯。”  
在那之后他脑内的声音再也没有响过，他晚上也开始睡得安心，他好像变回曾经那个快乐的总能维系家族羁绊的格雷森，每天唠叨唠叨，话多又有活力。  
“你最近状态很好。”克拉克说，“你终于走出来了吗？”  
“是啊大蓝。”迪克冲他笑了笑，他可是一个特别爱笑的蝙蝠侠，虽然布鲁斯总说你应该让别人产生恐惧，但是对同伴他更愿意露出笑容。“我现在又活过来了。”  
正义联盟的各位也已经适应了蝙蝠侠的不一样，大家都知道迪克再一次接班成为了蝙蝠侠，只不过这样一个平易近人的蝙蝠侠实在是让他们一时间不太适应。  
“一个不吓人的老蝙蝠。”哈尔用灯戒变出一个绿蝙蝠，“从这方面来说，你比他好相处多了。”  
“饶了我吧，我可变不成他那样子。”迪克笑着说。“这要是让他听见了，一定要板着脸教训我们。”  
他的话里透露出十分自然的，仿佛曾经的布鲁斯还在的意味。  
“你最近有些怪，格雷森。”达米安往自己的麦片碗里倒了巧克力牛奶，“你在无视父亲。”  
“啊？并没有，我很关心他啊，每天都和他说话呢。”迪克一时没反应过来，随口说到。  
“格雷森，你这两个月和父亲说的话加起来也就有十句。”达米安用勺子搅拌着麦片。“你很奇怪，你明明没有和他说话。”  
“……呃……”  
“说实话，格雷森。”达米安一边往嘴里塞麦片一边谈看着他，“你现在的演技烂透了，三岁小孩都能看出假的那种烂透。”  
“你是不是有什么心事。”夜巡的时候杰森说，“你最近很怪，情绪突然就好了，提到布鲁斯的时候就好像提到原来的他一样。”  
“他并没有死，可是你当做他死了，因为他不一样了。”芭芭拉总能一针见血指出他的感情问题。“你认为蝙蝠侠死了。”  
“你今天回来的真晚，迪克。”布鲁斯今天也在起居室等他回来，这几个月他晚上没有事的话都会等迪克回来才去睡，但是时至今日迪克才注意到。布鲁斯的声音和以前一样，带了更多的感情，却和以前完全不一样。这让他陷入不知道该不该试着去爱现在的布鲁斯的境地，他甚至不知道自己爱不爱他，他只能肯定他爱曾经的布鲁斯。  
“我能和你谈谈吗，布鲁斯？”他说，坐进了软沙发。  
“当然，怎么了？”  
“如果我说你失忆前，我……那个，很喜欢你，你现在会怎么想？”他斟酌着措辞，生怕表达错自己的意思，惹布鲁斯生气。“我是说，你并不知道，但是我喜欢你……曾经的你。”  
“……我不明白，迪克，我现在和之前比有什么不一样吗？”  
“你以前性格更，呃，沉默稳重一些——我不是说你现在是花花公子，你现在很好，我很高兴你现在过的快乐，这样很好，这样才是你自己的生活，我不想改变你。  
“我只是想告诉你。我只是有些后悔当时没有告诉你。”  
“我觉得……大概以前的我也会很高兴吧。”布鲁斯说，迪克有些吃惊，他一直瞥向别处的眼睛黏在了布鲁斯身上。  
“……你不怕我现在不喜欢你了吗？”迪克努力笑出来，“毕竟已经不一样了……”  
“我很难不喜欢你，迪克。至少我从第一眼看到你的时候就很喜欢你。”他拉过迪克的手窝握在手心里，他的手掌很温暖，虽然没有曾经布鲁斯常年征战的一手硬茧，但是温度和曾经一样。“而且就算大脑忘记了一些东西，会飞的终会飞翔，该一见钟情的还是会一见钟情。”  
迪克的心脏那一瞬间几乎停止跳动，他的身体用最直接的方式告诉他，就算失忆了变成另外一个人，他还爱着布鲁斯，一如从前，无论是现在的布鲁斯还是曾经的蝙蝠侠。  
“……你这是在向我求爱吗布鲁斯？”  
“不像吗？”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，拉起他的手吻了吻手背。“你说以前没告诉我，现在我知道了，我很开心能听到你这么说，因为我也喜欢你，理查德。”  
迪克回了自己的房间，这一次他不是冲回去的，他一步步走上台阶，锁上门，打开笔记本电脑，调出布鲁斯的声纹。  
“我在，迪克。”  
他听着布鲁斯的声音，觉得心里很温暖，大概今天不需要自慰了，他可以真正的碰触现实而不是活在臆想中。  
“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
“晚安，迪克。”  
他不知道他是不是还需要这个声纹合成器，不过他知道至少现在他不再需要了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯受到时间魔法的影响，记忆回溯到了父母遇害前。迪克担起蝙蝠侠的责任，希望布鲁斯从此能过上普通的人的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是布鲁斯失忆的桥段  
> 有布鲁斯和塔利亚、蝙蝠侠和猫女曾经的感情提及  
> 双向暗恋，达米安、提姆、杰森等人各种实力助攻

距离蝙蝠侠因为时间魔法爆炸而失忆的事情已经过去十个月，大家对于掩饰自己的超级英雄身份，帮迪克掩饰蝙蝠侠身份的事情越发熟练自然，包括正义联盟少数知道蝙蝠侠真实身份的几位创始成员，联盟也适应了夜翼继任的活泼而话多的蝙蝠侠。  
克拉克和路易斯因为采访任务来拜访过几次，克拉克甚至还邀请他去堪萨斯老家住了几天，玛莎热情招待了他。而莱克斯·卢瑟最近忙于总统选举，和超人倒也和平相处了一阵子。小丑还在阿卡姆的单间里关着，一切看上去都很和谐平静。  
在被布鲁斯求爱后，迪克花了两三天才再次对布鲁斯提起这件事。倒不是他害羞，他是太激动了，他需要一点时间来缓冲一下，而且还要做些准备工作。  
达米安并没有表示反对，他只是有点担心迪克的蝙蝠侠身份会曝光。“毕竟那是父亲。”他说，他已经过完了十三岁生日，身高已经蹿到快一米六了，就比迪克矮半个头。“而且你们要是在一起，要瞒过他就更难了。”  
为此他去找了芭芭拉，在红发姑娘的威逼利诱下坦白了一切，然而她并不同意迪克这样做。  
“你这样他早晚要发现，你知道你要接受了他就难免会进入你的生活里。”芭芭拉说。“他虽然失忆了，但他毕竟还是布鲁斯，他不是一个没脑子的花花公子。”  
然而事已至此芭芭拉只能去拜托父亲，如果布鲁斯问起迪克的话就说他常忙自己的探员工作，为了安全需要保密要他不要对别人说，也不要去问太多机密的工作内容。  
“不管管不管用，我们也就只能做到这些了，给你删个视频改个记录还行，其他的就要看你能不能做到了。”芭芭拉说，然后把他赶走，“快回去吧，他在等你呢。”  
芭芭拉总是这么贴心，让迪克觉得自己的头疼暂时缓和了些。能和布鲁斯在一起这的确让他高兴，但是代价就是要瞒着他超级英雄的事情更加困难。  
“你记住要慢慢来，表现的矜持一点，这样至少能让你在想到好办法之前争取一些时间。”芭芭拉把迪克和布鲁斯的事情告诉了史蒂芬妮，所以现在这对小情侣也知道了，史蒂芬妮正在教导迪克如何和布鲁斯恰好的保持距离，“你们要分床睡。”  
这可真困难，迪克还没有过和谁交往了分床睡的经历，估计布鲁斯也没有，毕竟他们可是女性杀手。  
“要是你现在就和他一起睡我保证一周就暴露了。”提姆用笔记本看着数据，史蒂芬妮靠在他背上，“为了稳妥，你就先委屈委屈。”  
虽然好像提姆误会了什么，不过现在这些都不重要。杰森在知道之后第二天就冲回了庄园，拉着迪克回到房间锁上门质问他到底怎么回事，说好的不会这样把他置于危险境地呢？！  
“我不是反对你们，可是你有把握保证他不知道你的身份，保证他的安全吗？”杰森的眉头都快皱到一起去了。“虽然说我觉得知道也到无所谓，可是那样的话你怎么保证他的安全？”  
“我以为你会反对，杰森。”  
“不，我为什么要反对，这是你和他的事，我只关心他的安全和你的秘密，迪基。”  
全家人都在为这件事费脑子，阿尔弗雷德作为唯一一个不动如山的人，每天都像前一天一样照顾着全家的饮食起居，给孩子们打掩护。那天他和迪克单独在厨房谈话，老管家的神情十分严肃。  
“我听说了，理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德擦着盘子说，“布鲁斯老爷向您提出了某些事情。”  
“……是的，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克开始担心会被阿尔弗雷德训斥或者反对，他知道布鲁斯在父母死后是由阿尔弗雷德带大，老管家是他的监护人，是他另一个父亲一样的人物。“我很抱歉……”  
“您不需要道歉，理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻拍了拍迪克的手，上面还缠着上次打碎镜子后包扎的纱布。“我只希望你们因为自己做出的选择而幸福，希望您能保护好他，让他远离曾经的那些危险。”  
“我会的，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克露出了这些天第一个放松的笑容，“我会保护好他，也会当好蝙蝠侠。”  
第二天阿尔弗雷德同迪克一起和布鲁斯讨论这件事，他首先提出布鲁斯应该先和迪克保持地下恋情，以免媒体过度曝光他，保证他探员工作的安全。  
“我保证。”布鲁斯说，“我知道的，迪克的工作比较危险。”  
“那么我就放心了。”老管家站了起来，“布鲁斯老爷，理查德少爷，你们好好谈一谈，我在外面等待你们的决定。”  
阿尔弗雷德出去了，迪克站起来，做到了布鲁斯那边，布鲁斯看着他笑了起来，这是一个他愿意接受的信号。  
“那是不是说我以后不能带你去参加宴会了？”  
“没关系，你可以带提姆去，他的经验也不少呢。”迪克轻笑到。  
“可是我更希望带你一起去。”  
“那如果是一些必须带女伴的场合？”  
“没问题，我很乐意受你的监督。”布鲁斯开心的笑了。“所以，你同意吗？”  
“如果从正常的流程来说是不是应该从牵手开始？”  
好了，他已经花了两天时间激动了，现在他应该淡定了不少，能表现的正常些。布鲁斯拉着他没缠着纱布的那只手，什么都没有说，就是拉着——  
“迪克，你怎么了？你抖得好厉害，你很激动吗？”  
——哦，操，搞砸了。

之后的日子和以前并无两样，迪克还是装作上班实则去履行蝙蝠侠的职责，布鲁斯开始经营公司事务——他的出勤率高到董事会都要惊呆了——，毕竟他从前就是一副花花公子的样子，尤其是过了三十岁之后就没怎么认真来公司上过班。  
卢修斯的联络人成了提姆，他上周和布鲁斯一起去看了给蝙蝠侠研制装备的工厂，布鲁斯还提出了一个新点子，这让他又开心又担心。  
“我有点担心，提姆。”卢修斯对提姆说，“他还是和以前一样聪明，这样他早晚会发现。”  
“我们要把即使他发现给他造成的危险降到最小。”提姆头疼的看着屏幕上的方案，揉了揉太阳穴，“我希望他的好奇心别把他拉进去。”  
提姆头疼归头疼，但是说实话他从来没见过布鲁斯脸上有过那么多笑容，而迪克在继任蝙蝠侠后也变得很少笑。如今他们在迪克那少的可怜的空闲时间里散步，就在庭院里，提姆从二楼的窗口就能看到他们，挽着手有说有笑，简直是前所未见的场景。  
——笑得那么灿烂的布鲁斯，他还是第一次见。  
“……我真不知道是好是坏。”提姆摇着头从窗台上爬了下来，看看表大概有三十几个小时没睡了，他要爬到床上睡一会儿。“不过之前他们现在看起来不错。”

整个蝙蝠洞以及知道布鲁斯真实身份的人都在三百六十度的隐藏他曾经的身份和迪克的身份，杰森还为此小小的嘲笑了一次迪克，说你看这就是不在家住的好处，结果迪克像老妈一样催他找个女朋友或者男朋友，气的杰森三天没理他。  
达米安认为布鲁斯早知道自己家地下有个蝙蝠洞是早晚的事，问题就在于他能不能原理超级英雄的漩涡，为此他甚至愿意和提姆停战，两个人一起研究了六个后备计划，还找芭芭拉和史蒂芬妮模拟演练了几回。  
然而事情的发展实在是没按套路走，布鲁斯毕竟是个亿万富翁，那天晚上的慈善晚会上，他被绑架了。等到保安发现不对报了警，戈登带着部下开着车冲过来时，阿尔弗雷德已经接到了绑匪的勒索电话，他立刻告知了正在那里喝咖啡企图熬夜的提姆。  
“神谕，锁定一下电话的位置。”他接通和芭芭拉的通信频道，一边说一边套上自己的制服，“帮我转告达米安和迪克，我先出发了。”  
“嗞……蝙蝠侠，罗宾。”芭芭拉挂断了和提姆的通讯，转到了蝙蝠侠和罗宾的通讯频道，“布鲁斯被绑架了，在晚会现场。红罗宾正在前往现场，我正在确定绑匪的位置，你们等下去——”  
“格雷森！”达米安发出一声惊叫，迪克没听完芭芭拉的话就从楼顶跃下，落进蝙蝠车里，一脚油门踩下去冲着举办晚会的酒店冲了过去。  
“蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠！迪克！迪克你冷静点！”  
“芭芭拉，他们在哪儿？”  
“我还在查！你冷静点！让他们知道蝙蝠侠知道了在路上布鲁斯更危险！”  
迪克深呼吸了几次，让自己冷静下来，打开蝙蝠车的仪表盘——多亏曾经布鲁斯对他的严格教育，他没忘记在布鲁斯身上装定位装置，虽然现在的他一无所知。只是定位装置是安装在他的衣服上的，不知道绑匪有没有拿走他的衣服。  
“蝙蝠侠，我查到了，他们在——”  
“——韦恩集团那个即将拆除的旧仓库吗？”  
“你已经知道了？”  
“如果他们没把布鲁斯连内裤也一起扒了的话。”迪克驱车冲进蝙蝠侠的地下暗道，走近路来到了仓库附近的小道里。  
“你在他的内裤里装了定位器？！”  
“并没有，巴布丝，我装在他的衬衫袖扣上了。”迪克从蝙蝠车里跳了出来，“我要进去了，蝙蝠侠下线。”  
他关掉了通讯器，拿出钩枪飞上仓库屋顶，轻手轻脚的将摄像头垂到仓库窗外，观察着仓库里的情况。  
四个人——不对，是五个，其中有一个在打电话，听上去是打到庄园索要赎金的；有两个在满地转悠，另外两个那些轻型冲锋枪，在那里站着不动，应该是看守着布鲁斯。迪克切换到热成像，上面显示了第六个人的体温，应该就是布鲁斯，被两个手持微型冲锋枪的人控制了。  
——冷静，理查德，好好想想，应该怎么办才能不伤害他。  
他从房顶上跳下去，落在仓库侧面，拿出便携式的声纹合成器，选择播放警车的声音，然后慢慢调大音量。半分钟后，绑匪们扛着被五花大绑蒙着头的布鲁斯钻进一辆满大街都能看到的面包车开往别处，迪克立刻打开定位追踪，回到蝙蝠车上继续追赶。  
“我们马上就到了，迪克。”他打开通讯频道时，提姆的声音传来，“我们马上就到。”  
“他们换地方了，我正在追。”迪克说，“我看到布鲁斯了。”  
“什么？”  
“到了我再通知你们。”  
“你等等，达米安——哦操，他又挂了。”  
提姆有些沮丧，迪克有些失去冷静了，他想说达米安一个人被他留在那里没有交通工具，不得不搭他的摩托车一起追踪绑匪。现在他看上去随时都有可能爆炸，把绑架布鲁斯的绑匪揍成半身不遂的那种。  
提姆不禁捏了把汗，感觉场面即将失控，然而除了继续追踪迪克的位置外也没什么什么能做的。  
而迪克开着蝙蝠车追到了另一个废弃建筑——他们还真聪明，知道那么多废弃建筑的位置。他记得这是一家酒店，不过这栋楼已经废弃很久了，似乎也在哥谭市政府的拆除列表里，不过要排到好几个月之后才轮到它。  
他将蝙蝠车停在巷子里，从车里跳出来，用抓钩飞上旁边一栋三层建筑的楼顶。酒店的门口被木板封住，电梯停用，楼梯位置复杂，如果这群人还没笨到一定程度，那么应该知道从大楼后面的防火梯上去是最快的。  
“快！到后面去！”车子停了下来。“快走，到最上面去，那里有个四面没墙的地方，能看得见警察从哪儿来！”  
面包车里面跳出五个壮汉，其中一个没拿枪的扛着布鲁斯——到底是怎么塞进去的，现在迪克可没工夫好奇这个。他趁着绑匪们把防火梯踩得嘎吱嘎吱响的时候发射抓勾飞到房顶上，最顶层是一个全景餐厅，由于常年废弃玻璃已经缺了许多，迪克直接荡了进来，没有撞破一块玻璃。  
——冷静，理查德，冷静。  
他平复自己的呼吸和心跳，在为数不多的一处背光的角落里隐藏住自己——感谢这些承重柱带来的阴影，让他和房间里的黑暗融为一体。  
防火梯发出的痛苦的嘎吱声越来越响，让人感觉那个可怜的防火梯随时都有可能断掉——其实已经断过一回了，他们骂了好半天娘——，最终两个拿着轻型机关枪的的人首先进来，然后是那个打电话的人，那个满处转悠的人，最后是扛着布鲁斯的人。  
在最后一人进门的一瞬间，迪克按下了手里的引爆器，酒店楼下发生了一个小规模爆炸，声音在寂静的夜晚尤其明显。几个绑匪一惊，两个拿着枪的条件反射把枪冲着窗外举了起来，迪克看准时机冲着两个背对他的枪手扔出两个冰冻手雷，随后一跃而出，夺下两把枪并用枪托把他们击晕——两个至少二百磅的壮汉半个身子冻在那里晕厥过去的样子很是滑稽，不过迪克现在没时间笑话他们。他将两把枪丢向相反方向，抓过一个向他冲过来的人一拳打向腹部，顺势把他丢到另一个冲过来的人身上，撂倒在地一拳打晕——整个过程也就几秒钟的时间，愤怒得好像蝙蝠侠的作风。而最后一个还扛着布鲁斯的人现在才发现他妈的蝙蝠侠在自己面前，离着出口最近的他丢下布鲁斯就往外跑，结果被蝙蝠镖打中了膝窝摔倒在地，绝望的被拖回去，面对着蝙蝠侠被质问到：“谁指使的你们？！”  
还没回答迪克的问题他就吓晕过去了，醒来后他就在哥谭警局的拘留所里了。打电话的那个一个劲埋怨到处溜达的那个，说你不是说计划挺好的吗？怎么会引来蝙蝠侠，你不是说他在哥谭另一头吗？  
随后拘留所里发生了一起犯人斗殴，哥谭警方表示这种事情见多了，不提也罢。  
迪克没想到这个绑匪胆子这么小，直接吓晕过去了。他丢下手里不省人事的绑匪，一把扯掉蒙在布鲁斯头上的麻袋——布鲁斯的嘴巴被塞的严实，加上被扛了一路犯晕得厉害，一时像昏迷了一样一点反应都没有，把迪克吓坏了，连忙把他嘴里的毛巾——对，是条毛巾，事后布鲁斯说他的唾液都被吸干了——拿了下来，用蝙蝠镖割开绳子给他松绑——他的手抖得厉害，有好几次他怕自己会划到布鲁斯不得不用左手稳定住他的右手来割断绳索。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，拜托你醒醒，布鲁斯。”他的声音也开始发抖，变声器已经控制不住他声音里的颤抖，听起来十分奇怪。“布鲁斯，拜托，布鲁斯，听见我说话了吗？”  
“……蝙蝠？”布鲁斯睁开眼，头晕得眼睛对焦有些吃力——他脑袋后面被打了一个包，还像麻袋一样被扛着跑了那么久，着实难受。“蝙蝠……你救了我？”  
“布鲁斯，天哪，你还好吗？有没有哪里受伤？”  
“我还好，就是被打那一下——”他摸了摸脑后，疼得嘶嘶倒抽气。“有点疼。”  
“这里吗？”迪克小心查看布鲁斯的脑后，肿包挺大的，不过幸好没有外伤，不过他不放心。“我送你去医院，你需要检查一下是不是有内出——”  
“……迪克？”  
迪克的表情僵在了脸上。  
“……迪克，是你，你是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯说，“蝙蝠侠是‘朋友’，不可能表现的那么关心我的情况，除非蝙蝠侠就是你。”  
“……你想多了，布鲁斯——”  
布鲁斯突然一把抓下他的头罩，不再透过头罩的白色护目镜看到布鲁斯的时候他就知道一切都完了。他因为布鲁斯的事情太过慌张，对他的关心表现的太过自然，那是只有迪克·格雷森才会有的举动，而不是蝙蝠侠应有的。  
——现在他知道了，一切都完了。  
“你为什么不告诉我，迪克？”布鲁斯问到，这让迪克感觉自己从天空坠落到了地面上，摔得粉碎。“你为什么不告诉我你是蝙蝠侠？”  
“……为了保护你。”迪克选择说实话，他也没得可选。“如果你知道太多关于蝙蝠侠或者其他超级英雄的事情，你会因为我而陷入危险。”  
“我会成为你的弱点？”  
“……是，哥谭里蝙蝠侠的敌人太多，而且都是穷凶极恶的歹徒。”他关掉变声器，用迪克·格雷森的声音说到，“我不想把你卷进来，只希望你离这些东西越远越好。”  
“那么你之前在晚会上说要加班其实是去做蝙蝠侠的工作了？”  
“呃……”  
“你还告诉我让我往天上看，其实是为了让我看你？”  
“布鲁斯——”  
“然后你还故意从酒店那边飞过去？”  
迪克挫败的垂下头，不管布鲁斯变成什么样他都赢不了他，即使是失去记忆了也一样。  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”他的声音像是枯死的植物，他搞砸了，大家费心帮助他而他全都搞砸了。“我很抱歉，你不能接受我也理解，如果你——”  
“你觉得我会和你提分手然后把你赶出去？”  
他摸了摸迪克的发顶，拉着他站了起来。  
“怎么可能呢？迪克，我不可能把你赶走的，永远不会。”他靠得更近了些，抚摸着他的脸颊，看着他的蓝眼睛。“这下蝙蝠侠真成了布鲁斯·韦恩的小情人了，这挺惊喜的不是吗？”  
——他总会原谅他，不管是小时候犯了错误还是长大后犯了错误，他总会原谅他。  
“……抱抱我，布鲁斯。”迪克把脸埋进他的肩膀里。“你没事真的太好了。”  
“我没事。”布鲁斯抱住他，轻轻拍着他的后背，“我没事，迪克，不用担心了。”  
“我吓坏了，我……”迪克像想起来什么一样瞪大了眼睛，“哦，糟了，罗宾被我留在那里了！”  
“那你该去找他。”布鲁斯说。  
迪克接通了通讯频道，还不忘打开变声器，通知大家布鲁斯安全了。达米安听他上线后跟爆炸的爆竹一样，在频道里大叫着格雷森你给我等着我就要到了等我到了你就完蛋了之类的，最后提姆插了进来说你回去得给我们一个解释。迪克一脸狼狈地匆忙挂了通讯器，布鲁斯看他的表情一看就是被训了。“蝙蝠侠居然还会被罗宾训。”他说。  
“因为我是第二任蝙蝠侠，第一任是他爸。”迪克关掉变声器，撇了撇嘴。“他爸退休了，我接的班。”  
布鲁斯笑着点点头，他不打算问太多，他知道为了迪克他也要尽量远离超级英雄的秘密，知道的越少越好。不过男朋友是蝙蝠侠，这感觉倒是不赖。  
“等下罗宾和红罗宾会来送你去医院，你一定要好好检查有没有内出血。”迪克调整了下呼吸，“我得……先走了，我还要继续夜巡。”  
“迪克。”  
布鲁斯拉住他打算戴上头罩的手，一把把他拉进怀里，深吻了他。那一刻迪克觉得时间停止了，布鲁斯亲吻了还是蝙蝠侠的他，要是有人看见，“蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩小情人”的传言就算是彻底坐稳了。  
“小心点，安全回来。”他用拇指摩挲着迪克的嘴唇，温柔的看着他，看得迪克想打自己两巴掌看看自己是不是在做梦。  
“我会的，布鲁斯。”他用脸颊磨蹭着布鲁斯的手，布鲁斯知道这是迪克撒娇的方式。“我一定会回去的，安全回去。”  
他戴上蝙蝠侠的头罩，又凑过去吻了下他的脸颊，从高处跃下，展现他惊人的飞翔技巧，跳跃翻滚后落在那个三层高建筑的楼顶上，跳进蝙蝠车开远了。全程布鲁斯在楼顶看着他的表演，他第一次见到有人可以飞翔，并不像蝙蝠，而像一只鸟。  
几分钟后罗宾和红罗宾找到了他，罗宾显得尤为急躁要带他去医院，看来之前被迪克甩下的事情让他十分不满，现在气还没消。  
莱斯利医生还是和以前一样和蔼，给他做了身体检查，脑部CT，最后确定他没有脑部出血才放心让他回家，当他走出诊所门口的时候阿尔弗雷德已经在门外等着了。  
“布鲁斯老爷，谢天谢地你没有事。”  
“我没事，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯的心情看起来很好，他坐进了车里。“蝙蝠侠救了我。”  
“蝙蝠侠？”  
“是啊，我的好朋友蝙蝠侠。”  
布鲁斯笑的过于灿烂，他自己都不知道。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯受到时间魔法的影响，记忆回溯到了父母遇害前。迪克担起蝙蝠侠的责任，希望布鲁斯从此能过上普通的人的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是布鲁斯失忆的桥段  
> 有布鲁斯和塔利亚、蝙蝠侠和猫女曾经的感情提及  
> 双向暗恋，达米安、提姆、杰森等人各种实力助攻

距离蝙蝠侠遭遇时间魔法的爆炸已经过去了整整一年，布鲁斯依然做着他失忆后每天热衷于做的事情：去公司，参加晚会，在凌晨甚至接近清晨的时候被全身冰凉的迪克钻进被窝的触感吵醒，然后抱着他继续睡到天亮。他在书房里找到自己曾经的大学文凭时一度怀疑这到底是不是自己的东西，拿了一大堆学位证书只是做一个公司总裁？而且居然干了这么多年，他自己都不相信如果他有这样的实力会一直窝在哥谭只是为了赚钱当一个夜夜笙歌的花花公子——他看了曾经关于他的报道，他二十年来都是以一个热衷于慈善事业的花花公子出现在公众视野里，虽然身边美女如云的确是很能满足一个男人虚荣心的事情，不过他觉得自己还不至于每天都……这么的放浪形骸？  
——说不定迪克当年离开他不再做他的生活助理就是因为他曾经这样。然后他遇到了蝙蝠侠，说不定他还成了蝙蝠侠的学生，然后过了些时间蝙蝠侠退休了，他成为了蝙蝠侠。合情合理，仔细想想要是报道里的事有七分是真的……那他简直是一个混蛋。  
布鲁斯垮下肩膀，看着那堆学位证书，叹了口气，又把他们全部扫回抽屉里。他不知道自己曾经怎么想的，但他觉得自己可以做的更多，比经营韦恩企业，比赚钱和慈善事业更多的事情。毕竟他资助了蝙蝠侠还资助了正义联盟，他把大把的人力物力财力耗费在这个绝对是一个子都回不来的事业上，说不定这是他做过的为数不多的大的决定之一。  
而比起布鲁斯对自己和事业的思考，提姆现在正瞪着眼睛看着迪克，用不可思议的音调尖叫了一声：“你们睡到一起去了？！”  
“嘘，嘘，提米——”  
“什么！不是说让你们分床吗？！”史蒂芬妮也尖叫起来，“他就没发现有什么不对吗！”  
“说实话……还真没发现……”迪克有点心虚，毕竟从布鲁斯知道他的身份之后，他就偷偷的和布鲁斯一起睡了快两个月了。“不过他没有怀疑，暂时可以放心，提米。”  
“那你身上的伤口？”  
“我说是探员工作导致的。”  
“那么频繁他居然没有怀疑？”  
“他就是说你要不要辞职回来继续做生活助理，探员的工作太危险了。”  
提姆叹了口气。  
“真不知道他现在是什么都不知道所以想法很单纯，还是炸了一下炸傻了。”  
“别，他可聪明着呢，昨天刚给卢修斯提出了一个新点子，改进蝙蝠侠的通讯频道安全的。”史蒂芬妮靠在提姆背上，用手指卷着提姆的发梢。“别跟我说你忘了提米，我觉得他距离突破蝙蝠洞通讯频道的日子不远了。”  
“……不行，我们得考虑下启用方案了。”  
“要怎么办，就算是以前也是他以布鲁斯·韦恩的名义给蝙蝠侠的装备进行开发，突然不让他参与开发肯定不可能啊。”  
三个人陷入了沉默。  
“……要我说，可以先别那么担心？”迪克试探着说到，“他现在只是把这些当做工作，对窥探蝙蝠侠隐私还没太大的兴趣。”  
“……迪克？”史蒂芬妮盯着他看了好久，开口问到，“你和他什么时候结束只牵手谈恋爱的过程的？”  
“呃……”  
“对啊，你们什么时候接吻的？”提姆也趴在椅背上八卦起来。  
“这不是理所当然的事吗——”  
“这才不理所当然呢，你对他保护过度了迪克，我们都看得出来。”史蒂芬妮靠近提姆怀里，小情侣相互亲吻了一下，“你才不会像这样和他第一次接吻，你一涉及到他的事情总是有一种仪式感。”  
“简直就像要最后一次见到他一样。”提姆补充。  
“你要知道，成年人有些事情总是很快的——真的很快，不要那么看我，理所当然啊，水到渠成啊。”迪克试图掩饰。  
“……他们绝对睡过了。”  
“我觉得也是。”  
“你们两个谈恋爱了不起是吧！我也在谈啊！还是和哥谭宝贝在谈好吗！”

 

“你身上的伤都是这些年留下的？”  
布鲁斯抚摸着迪克身上的伤痕，从他九岁开始和布鲁斯在哥谭进行打击犯罪的工作的时候，这些伤痕就开始出现在他的身上，在他成为夜翼之后更甚。脱离了家庭独立之后甚至不会有人帮他像样的处理伤口，他自己缝合的地方、自己无法缝合的地方，最终全都愈合成大大小小的伤疤，布鲁斯现在抚摸的就是其中的一处。  
“毕竟蝙蝠侠不好当啊。”迪克侧躺在床上，一手搭在布鲁斯的腰上——他的身体因为时间魔法的缘故没有任何的伤痕，连手上的薄茧都不再有，与他一比迪克身上的伤痕就像一张笼罩在他身上的蛛网。“如果你觉得不好看我这就把睡衣穿上。”  
“我没觉得不好看，我只是心疼，是不是我当年太过分你才走的，遇到蝙蝠侠后你身上才留下这些伤疤？”  
“蝙蝠侠是我的老师，我很敬爱他，遇到他我并不后悔。”他将一条腿抬起来，搭到布鲁斯的大腿上，慢慢磨蹭着他的皮肤。“而且离开是我自己的选择，不管之前发生过什么，我都不后悔，即使这一身伤的确不好看。”  
“我觉得很好看，我只是会想到你当时有多疼。”布鲁斯轻轻吻着他肩膀上的一道伤痕，那是以前他还是罗宾的时候被杀人鳄的牙齿划伤的，即使阿尔弗雷德给他进行了缝合，还是留下了一道发亮的伤疤。“我不反对你的决定，但是我会心疼。”  
“你以前可不这样，布鲁斯。”迪克咯咯笑起来，“以前你可严格了，尤其是对我，一定要做到一百分那种，才不会有心疼这种想法呢。”  
“我不知道我以前是怎么样的混蛋，”布鲁斯翻身到他身上，身体的阴影将迪克笼罩起来，“但是现在我肯定要做一个称职的男人。”  
“那是不是意味着我可以偷懒了？”  
“那可不行，迪克。”  
“诶，不是，你等等——”  
布鲁斯抬起他的一条腿，亲吻着他的脚踝，在脚踝内侧留下一个吻痕。迪克躺在那里用手挡住自己的脸，他不用看就知道自己的脸红到发烫，随着布鲁斯的亲吻舔弄发出细碎的呻吟声。  
——谁知到布鲁斯说的偷懒是床上的偷懒，这实在太犯规了。

在他们初次接吻后——就是布鲁斯被绑架的那次——，在那之后不久，迪克在一天晚上结束夜巡后在蝙蝠洞里冲完澡回到大宅里，沿着楼梯上楼的时候突然想去布鲁斯的房间看看，于是他就偷偷溜了过去，开了门，发现布鲁斯前所未有的在床边的扶手椅上看公司的行政报告。  
要不是因为布鲁斯失忆了，他真的要以为这是泥面又跑出来了。  
“你回来了？”察觉到他开了门，布鲁斯抬起头来，“你每天都要夜巡到这么晚吗？”  
“嗯……其实这还算早的。”意外的被布鲁斯发现，迪克有点紧张，他还是那么敏锐，即使他已经不记得了。“有时候我可能要到凌晨四五点才回来。”  
“今天还好吗？没受伤吧？”  
“没，别担心，布鲁斯。”他关上门走了过去，鼓起勇气亲了亲布鲁斯的脸颊——哦嘿这可真的需要勇气——，“我来看看你睡没睡。”  
“你要陪我睡吗？”  
“你想吗？”  
布鲁斯丢掉手里的报告，一把拉过他，打横抱起来丢到床上，然后自己脱下睡袍压了上来。  
“你自己主动邀请我的，迪克。”  
温热厚实的手掌伸进他的浴袍，扯开带子，露出他精壮性感的身体。迪克的身材很好，不同于布鲁斯和克拉克那种充满张力的壮硕，他有肌肉，但是同时体型又较蝙蝠侠更纤细灵巧，把他和蝙蝠侠放一起便会发现他其实要比黑暗骑士小上好几圈。  
布鲁斯是第一次看到迪克的裸体，或者说，在失去记忆后第一次。迪克的身上满是大大小小的伤痕，一看就是往年留下的，将青年光滑的小麦色的皮肤割的支离破碎，令人惋惜。  
“等等，布鲁斯，别——”察觉到布鲁斯在看什么的迪克试图用浴袍将身上的伤痕遮住，他知道自己身上的一身伤有多骇人，有几次甚至有姑娘都洗完澡了，在看到他一身伤痕的时候吓得穿上衣服拒绝和他共度春宵。但是布鲁斯将他的浴袍扯下来，丢在了地上。  
“没必要藏。”他说，“这并不难看，迪克，这是你作为蝙蝠侠所付出的，我不会觉得难看或是好笑。”  
布鲁斯抚摸着迪克的身体，抚摸着他身上的伤痕，在他的身上落上几个吻痕，温柔地吻住那双发出细碎呻吟的双唇——上帝啊，他的体温有那么炽热吗？他曾经就像他的蝙蝠衣一样，沾染哥谭夜晚的温度，像是冰凉的哥谭河水，如今这个温柔火热的人真的是布鲁斯吗？  
“迪克……”布鲁斯亲吻着他的耳朵，双手抚弄着他的身体，捏了几把他的乳尖，抚弄他的下体和会阴，最后将他翻过来，揉捏他挺翘的臀瓣。迪克烧红了脸，咬着嘴唇努力不发出太过色情的呻吟，却被布鲁斯揉捏屁股的时候发出一声绵长的呻吟。“你喜欢这样？喜欢被摸屁股？”  
“没有……闭嘴布鲁斯……”他努力用手臂挡住眼睛，然而绯红的脸颊已经出卖了他，最终他还是用力点了点头。  
“你比我想象中要性感得多，迪克。”布鲁斯亲吻着他的下巴，双手继续揉捏，迪克随着他的动作发出一阵阵呻吟，不自觉的向后挺腰，将挺翘圆润的臀部送到布鲁斯的手里，要他继续揉弄，在上面留下他的指痕。“只是看……还真的看不出你到底有多性感。”  
“哈嗯……布鲁斯……”迪克攥紧床单，他感觉到布鲁斯的手指在他的后穴附近打转，这让他十分紧张——又期待又紧张。从他意识到自己爱着布鲁斯后，他不止一次想过和他做爱的场景，然而最多最多，也只是之前那样对着布鲁斯的声纹自慰，他从没想过真的有一天他会爬上布鲁斯的那张柔软的大床，和他真正的做爱。  
“你在抖，迪克，你害怕的话——”  
“不！别拿开！”他的声音陡然变高，其中的不自然让布鲁斯挑起了眉。“不要停下……布鲁斯，继续……”  
——他期待，他期待了很久，和布鲁斯相爱，和他在阳光下亲密接触，和他接吻，和他做爱——这不是幻觉，也不是性幻想，这是真正的布鲁斯，他的身体，他的灵魂，都是真实的，并不是他在又一个春梦里所看到的真实的幻象。  
布鲁斯的手指给他做着扩张，他在甜腻的前戏里几乎要被布鲁斯的温柔溺死，托帕石一样的蓝眼睛里满是生理性泪水，眨眼的时候便打破泪珠，从他的眼睛里滑落——快感，期待，布鲁斯不知道仅仅是前戏就能让他几近攀上高潮的海拔。当他被牢牢按住腰身，固定在床上的时候，他知道他最期待的时刻来了——布鲁斯的阴茎已经顶在他扩张好变得松软湿润的穴口，轻轻戳刺几下，慢慢地挤进他的体内。  
“哈啊——布鲁斯……”他仰起脖子，发出一声被拉长的呻吟，“进来了……都进来了……”  
“需要适应一下吗，迪克？”布鲁斯在他身后，前胸贴着他的脊背，用牙齿轻轻咬着他的后颈，就像兽类交配时会做的那样。“你可以先适应一下。”  
“不需要……”他用力摇着头——天哪，布鲁斯真的很大，几乎把他的后穴全部撑开，身体里被塞满，令他满足得可怕。“直接动……动起来，布鲁斯，直接干我……”  
——天哪，天哪，天哪。  
布鲁斯在他体内缓缓抽插起来，这是迪克第一次和男人做爱，但他却觉得他适应的十分快，并没有很多人说的多么困难才能被打开身体，相反他的身体似乎是过于放松了，甚至是急于接纳他的进入。  
——我好爱他，我好爱他。  
他伏在布鲁斯的身下，紧紧攥着床单，发出细碎的哭泣一样的呻吟的时候，满脑子只是这句话。


	8. Chapter 8

布鲁斯失忆的第二年夏天。  
迪克和布鲁斯的关系变得稳定，他们只有在家里的时候才会表现得略微亲密些，哪怕家里人都知道了他们的关系。他们难得的散步时间改到了晚上，哪怕只有半个小时，迪克有时间的话会赶在夜巡之前和他一起在庄园里走一走，在一个稍微偏僻些的地方，挽着对方的手。  
一切都过的很平静。除了布鲁斯知道了迪克是蝙蝠侠，家里剩下几位的身份他依然一无所知。  
“媒体又开始报道你的新闻了。”  
“空穴来风，我应该习惯才对。”  
“我相信你没有那么做。”迪克亲了亲他的脸颊。  
他们有一搭没一搭的聊着天，与之前用花花公子做掩饰而且不怎么在乎自己名声的布鲁斯不同，现在的布鲁斯不是蝙蝠侠，他只是布鲁斯，他主要的精力当然放在了工作和生活上。曾经的布鲁斯巴不得有花边新闻来让布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠成为两个不同的个体，而现在外界媒体依然这样热衷于他的绯闻，这的确影响到了现在的布鲁斯的心情。  
他开始疑惑起来。  
迪克和他在一起有一段时间了，从来没在意过他的花边新闻——哪怕他带达米安出门吃个饭对女服务生笑的灿烂点都有人说他对人家有意思，能在娱乐板块上写上两句。媒体似乎已经把放浪形骸当成布鲁斯·韦恩的生活常态，而全家人都毫不在意，包括迪克。  
——这真的不对劲。  
布鲁斯思考了很长时间。  
——如果这些东西都是假的呢？甚至是家人们，是迪克帮忙制造的假新闻呢？  
——可是制造花边新闻除了可能会传出莫须有的丑闻、能带来什么样的效应和好处？会有更多的记者偷偷拍下莫名其妙的照片，曝光率更高，甚至影响到家人——还是说这只是一个计划或者伪装？  
迪克在做蝙蝠侠的时候不用顶替布鲁斯曾经的身份，这让他在夜巡时能松一口气。在哥谭的夜晚飞翔让他觉得又做回了自己，除了他现在是蝙蝠侠这点。  
达米安今天在泰坦塔，他在夜巡的时候碰到了杰森。红头罩刚刚踢完几个不讲规律的毒贩的屁股，踹了一个小混混的后腰，现在他们在一个办公楼顶端俯视着哥谭，大楼的窗户因为下班了的原因一片漆黑。  
“最近还好？”杰森把头罩摘了下来，夏天到了，他有点出汗，几缕头发黏在额头上。  
“还好。”迪克点头，“你有段日子没回来了。”  
“我不想过多引起他的注意。”杰森说，他从口袋里掏出两根棒棒糖，分了一根给迪克。“我现在是一个法律意义上的死人，他要是发现的话肯定会起疑心。”  
迪克点点头，剥掉棒棒糖的糖纸，塞进嘴里，糖分让他的心情好了些。“我下个月会回去。”杰森说，“我必须保持在一个合适的距离。顺便，恭喜你如愿以偿。”  
“嘿，小翅膀。”他很久没这么叫过杰森了，或许是他特意的和庄园以及蝙蝠侠保持距离的关系。“你这段时间真是越来越可爱了。”  
“去你妈的。”杰森笑着说了今晚第一句脏话。  
时间到了凌晨三点，时间差不多该收工了。杰森站起来伸了个懒腰，戴上头罩，先一步离开了屋顶。迪克在房顶上又呆了一会儿，哥谭的夜晚的确安静无事了，他也跳下楼坐上蝙蝠车，结束今天的夜巡。  
迪克现在比较放松，谢谢杰森的糖——虽然是棒棒糖——，让他一直倍感压力的心情好了不少。然而还没启动引擎，他就瞥见一个巷口冲出个人影，喊了半句救命，接着被几个人拉了回去。  
迪立刻从车里跳了出来，冲进了巷子。他看到几个男人拖着一个年轻女人，巷尾通往另一条路，有一辆车停在对面的巷口。  
——绑架。  
蝙蝠侠冲了过去，一拳打上其中一人的下巴，把年轻女人护在怀里，接着在他们反应过来之前把他们通通揍翻，然后通知了哥谭警局。  
“你没事吧？”在把几个绑架犯捆好后他问到那个女人，她的鞋子都踢掉了，头发乱糟糟的坐在旁边酒吧后门的台阶上。“没事了，等一下警察就会来。”  
“不，没用的。”年轻女人说，“请你带我去远一点的地方，拜托你了。”  
“你需要去警局录口供，指证他们对你做了什么。”  
年轻女人捡起自己的手提包，凑到迪克耳边说：“我知道你不是蝙蝠侠。所以拜托你带我去远一些的地方。”  
“……上车。”迪克转身返回蝙蝠车旁，年轻女人笑了一声，跟在他后面上了车。  
“哇哦，蝙蝠车。”年轻女人明显很激动，不过她有些拘谨，什么都没有乱动。“蝙蝠侠出什么事了吗？需要有人代班？”  
“你怎么知道我不是蝙蝠侠？”  
“因为蝙蝠侠曾经救过我。”那年轻女人说，她从手提包的外侧口袋拿出一支口红迅速的在嘴唇上涂了涂。“你和他不一样，你更关心我，会安慰我。蝙蝠侠不会说太多话，这有助于他保护自己的身份。”  
“好吧。”迪克叹了一口气。  
“不过你也不用担心，我不会告诉别人。”那女人露出一个得逞的笑容，“我只是想拜托你能带我去远一点，安全一点的地方。”  
“哥谭的夜晚并不安全，你应该回家。”  
“没用的。”年轻女人摇摇头，“对于很多穷人和平民来说，警察指望不上，只有蝙蝠侠才能暂时的拯救我们。你刚刚痛揍的那些人，他们已经不是第一次试图把我绑走了，之前蝙蝠侠救我的那次我也以为他们会进牢房——”她顿了顿，“然而他们差点杀了我，也只是蹲了三个月就出来了。”  
“你得罪他们了？”迪克皱眉，“他们似乎对你穷追不舍。”  
“我不知道，可能？”年轻女人从手提包里摸出一副眼镜戴上，现在她能看清了。“我是个专栏评论家，评论些哥谭的事情，顺便在同一本杂志上写写专栏小说。我叫莉莎·瓦洛那。”  
“……我还是看过你的专栏的。”迪克说，他素爱说话，和这个女孩谈话让他很开心，不过他现在是蝙蝠侠，他不能说太多。“你对哥谭市政府和警局存在的问题批评的很正确。”  
“真是荣幸！”莉莎咯咯笑了起来，“你比之前的蝙蝠侠亲切多了。”  
“是吗？看来我得阴沉点，然后少说话点。”  
蝙蝠车来到了上城区，这里是富人集中活动的地方，治安相对好一点。莉莎想去顶楼，迪克带她去了顶楼，他抱着她飞翔的时候她咬紧了嘴唇，眼睛里满是兴奋和快乐。  
“这里可以了。”迪克说，“你在这里是安全的，那些人就算有后援也找不到你。”  
“安全只是一时的，蝙蝠侠。”莉莎冲他笑了笑，“就算到了白天也是一样。”  
“你在专栏可不是这么说的，你不是说‘哥谭的人民应该永远都要看到希望’吗？”  
“总不能让看杂志的人也绝望啊。”莉莎笑了，“为了销量啊，蝙蝠侠。而且的确应该看到希望，哥谭是很有希望的，因为有你，大家不会对哥谭的夜晚太过于害怕。就好像今天绑架我的那些人，即便很快又会出狱，我这样的普通人也会有‘蝙蝠侠会来救我’的希望。”  
“……即便我不是原来的蝙蝠侠？”  
“蝙蝠侠是打击犯罪，救助他人的英雄。”莉莎说。“你保护哥谭，你当然是蝙蝠侠。人人都会是蝙蝠侠。”  
“……谢谢你，你让我心情变好了。”  
“不客气，还有谢谢你再一次救了我。”莉莎顿了顿，“不过你以后还是学学他，不要说太多话。总有人会盯着你，然后试图挖出你的身份，如果我是一个记者，早上七点你就会出现在头版头条了。”  
“……”迪克后退了一步，莉莎哈哈笑起来。  
“你看我的专栏，蝙蝠侠，我当然不是记者。”她稳定了下情绪，扶了扶眼镜。“你应该知道最近我因为批判选举有内幕被攻击专栏内容有失偏颇甚至有内幕交易的事情。我是想说，你一定要小心，小心记者，小心媒体，甚至是舆论。  
“他们不在乎哥谭会变得怎么样，他们只在乎报纸杂志的销量。更多的人根本不在乎真正建设这个城市的人怎么样，他们只在乎今天会有什么乐子。  
“保护好你的身份，蝙蝠侠。哥谭需要你，千万不要被舆论所杀。”  
时间差不多到了后半夜三点多，迪克和莉莎分别，驾驶蝙蝠车回到蝙蝠洞。他认真的开始思考自己是不是太平易近人的问题，或许他的确应该像布鲁斯曾经那样表现的严肃坚硬一些。不过他不否认和这样一个性格快乐的女孩子谈话是让他开心的事情。  
“……那是蝙蝠侠，第二个蝙蝠侠。”莉莎在楼顶看着哥谭的天际线变亮。“他甚至和我聊天了，一个小时！我还坐了蝙蝠车，天哪——”她的情绪有些激动。过了一会儿，她从手提包里拿出一把手枪，抵上自己的下颚。“这真的是我最快乐的一天。”  
迪克第二周看杂志的时候发现了莉莎的讣告，他愣了一下，不知道那个女孩儿出了什么事，照片里的莉莎微微笑着，他还记得她说的最后一句话。  
——“保护好你的身份，蝙蝠侠。哥谭需要你，千万不要被舆论所杀。”  
或许这是预言，或许不是，然而这句话最后还是成了真。


	9. Chapter 9

一个月后的某一天，哥谭市的媒体——纸媒，传媒网站，社交媒体——全都炸了，炸得神谕和红罗宾都措手不及。  
因为一段录像。  
“你看布鲁斯·韦恩除了是个花花公子，平时还算个正派人物。”那天报亭老板和一个买报纸的年轻人说。“谁能想到他是个同性恋！”  
“这年头同性恋已经不稀罕了。”年轻人并没怎么打算搭理他，现在报摊前面看头版型闻，里面大概有两版内容描述了布鲁斯·韦恩的花边新闻——添油加醋过的，一定是——。看了一分钟那个年轻人就蹦了起来：“老爹！你快看这一版！快！”  
“怎么了鲍勃，一惊一乍的。”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩居然是同性恋！”  
“我刚刚不是跟你说了吗，你还说没什么大惊小怪的。”  
“重点不是这个！”年轻人挥舞起了报纸，“他和他的养子搞到一起了！”  
星光报今天销售一空，这在大家都用网络看新闻的日子里已经不常见了。记者丽塔·塔丽用两版报道了布鲁斯的花边新闻，然而这次他不是和名模歌手传出绯闻，而是他的养子，理查德·格雷森。  
丽塔已经不是第一次报道布鲁斯·韦恩的花边新闻了，说实话她已经对这些东西麻木了——她甚至做了个“布鲁斯·韦恩绯闻模板”放在电脑里，然而昨晚得到的消息让她彻夜写出了头版头条。  
——布鲁斯·韦恩疑似与其养子有过于亲密的关系。  
不不不，证据确凿，有了无人机偶然拍到了录像，她完全可以写确定的标题。  
——布鲁斯·韦恩与其养子有着暧昧关系。  
这样好多了。丽塔点点头，开始写内容。  
“昨晚，一位无人机爱好者在郊区尝试第一次夜间航拍时，无人机出现故障，落进附近的韦恩庄园。”她一边敲字一边自言自语。报社此刻全员加班加点，她也不例外。“在查看无人机的录像时，他们发现了一段录像。”  
“丽塔！快一点！”主编喊到。“最清晰的截图已经准备好了！就差你的报道准备排版了！”  
“一刻钟！”丽塔喊到，头也没回。“这段录像前七分钟是夜间航拍内容，因为配备了红外摄像机，可以清楚的看到附近的韦恩庄园。七分钟后无人机掉落，在录像中能看到韦恩大宅的一角——”  
“丽塔！”  
“都说了一刻钟！”丽塔没有管主编，继续敲字。“约五分钟后，布鲁斯·韦恩和其养子理查德·格雷森出现在镜头里，他们手挽着手，举止亲密。”  
“丽塔，丽塔，这个配图——”  
“等一下桃乐丝，等我写完这句话。”丽塔腾出左手把凑过来的美工推了回去，右手依然没有离开键盘。“录像画面很清晰，能清楚的看到是布鲁斯·韦恩和理查德·格雷森本人。他们出现在镜头中停留了数秒后拥抱在一起接吻，这坐实了两人之间的暧昧关系。”  
“丽塔——”  
“还有十分钟才到一刻钟！”

由于无人机的机主在看了这段录像后只在凌晨联系了星光报，丽塔加班写出的这条新闻首先出现在了星光报的网站上，并附有截图和视频。一时间星光报网络版订阅数量激增，报纸销售一空，股票疯涨。而其他媒体在失去这一重磅头条后把矛头转向布鲁斯和迪克本身，开始深度发掘他们的感情史——尤其是迪克的。有些媒体发掘到了他小时候的马戏团，有些则侧重于他曾经的前女友，有些报道了他曾在布鲁海文警局工作的事情。少年时的趣事，同学间的八卦，所有的事情都被添油加醋的报道了一番。有些媒体甚至直指迪克的样貌和身材，并称“谁能想到哥谭的帕里斯·希尔顿最终爬上了养父的床。”由此媒体又开始痛批二人的关系，有些说布鲁斯从理查德十二岁时领养他就是居心叵测，有些说布鲁斯最近很长一段时间没有什么实质性的绯闻——看来他们自己都知道和女服务员对个眼就恋爱的事情是自己夸大的——，由此可以推测布鲁斯和理查德的关系开始了多久。  
“理查德在布鲁斯品行突然端正后不久就从警局辞职，这应该也是坐实他们有稳定发展的关系的重要证据之一。”早间新闻也在播报他们的绯闻。“而和自己的养子发生关系，这让人着实担心布鲁斯·韦恩的另外两个儿子。不知布鲁斯·韦恩是否有对其养子，韦恩集团代理总裁提摩西·韦恩有过类似举动。而布鲁斯·韦恩对其亲生儿子达米安·韦恩的监护权也——”  
提姆在被芭芭拉疯狂来电吵醒后打开了电脑，被铺天盖地的新闻所淹没。而当早间新闻播报员说出这番话的时候，他愤怒地把遥控器摔在了电视屏幕上。  
“我的天，提摩西少爷，您先冷静，破坏东西可不能解决问题。”阿尔弗雷德说到，他很少见到提姆有这么失态的时候。  
“阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯和迪克呢？”  
“布鲁斯老爷和迪克少爷睡得晚，现在还在睡觉。”阿尔弗雷德看了眼电视的残骸  
，“您冷静一下，我现在去叫他们起床。”

对于迪克来说，他前一天晚上还在守护哥谭，而和布鲁斯一起睡了四个小时就被叫醒，睁开眼就铺天盖地都是他和布鲁斯的绯闻，似乎整个世界一夜之间就变了。  
“你们两个，有些事情，最好做好心理准备。”提姆看着那两个还不知道发生了什么事，穿着睡袍在桌子对面坐着的漩涡中心，揉了揉太阳穴。大半夜被芭芭拉吵醒和处理了三个小时新闻的事让他头疼的更厉害了。“你们两个的关系被曝光了。”  
“阿尔弗雷德！”达米安穿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑下楼，这还不到他起床的点，看来是连衣服都没来得及换就冲下来了。“父亲和格雷森——”  
“……到底怎么了？”布鲁斯从震惊中回过神来。“怎么回事？什么时候被发现的？”  
“昨天你们出去散步的时候。”提姆调出丽塔的报道给布鲁斯和迪克看，达米安已经坐到了旁边，阿尔弗雷德给他到了一杯牛奶，还给提姆倒一杯咖啡。“昨天庄园附近有一个试验无人机夜间航拍的家伙，他的无人机掉在庄园里了，你们一起散步、牵手和接吻的镜头被拍下来了。因为是红外摄像机，虽然录像是黑白的，但是把你们拍的十分清晰，连正脸都有。”  
迪克和布鲁斯看着提姆的PAD，上面是无人机拍下的录像。首先是韦恩庄园的外景，接着无人机掉了下来，落在一处草丛里，摄像机拍到了他们平时散步那块草坪附近。接着画面中出现了挽着手的布鲁斯和迪克——“无人机掉在那里了一段时间，他们把这段空白剪掉了。”提姆说——先是布鲁斯出现在画面里，紧接着是迪克，他们挽着手，在一起散步聊天。几秒后布鲁斯停了下来，抱住迪克亲吻了他。整个过程清晰无比，正脸拍的十分清楚。  
“……我居然没发现那个地方有个摄像头！”迪克懊恼地抓住头发低吼了一声。“还是个那么大那么显眼的无人机！”  
“迪克，冷静，迪克。”布鲁斯连忙安抚他。达米安则在看完录像后从椅子上跳下来跑出去，五分钟后跑了回来，手里拎着个白色的无人机。  
“是这玩意儿吗？！这上面有一个红外摄像机！”他把摄像机拆下来，把无人机甩到桌子上，“我在父亲和格雷森平时散步的地方找到的，掉在灌木里！”  
迪克的脸色难看到了极点。红外线摄像头会有红色的指示信号灯，而他在庄园和布鲁斯散步的时候过于放松，完全没有注意到。  
“……操。”迪克不怎么说脏话，因为从前阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯总会纠正他要注意语言。“操！该死的！操！为什么我没发现！为什么我没发现这东西！”  
“理查德少爷，冷静！”  
“该死的！”他一头撞在桌面上。从小到大阿尔弗雷德都从没见他这样所过，他懊恼的情绪疯狂的溢了出来。“都怪我！都怪我放松警惕没发现这玩意儿！这么明显的东西我都没发现！”  
“格雷森！”眼看就要暴露他不该有的技巧，达米安一拍桌子大声喊到。“现在不是说这个的时候！”  
“达米安说的对，我们现在当务之急是如何应对这件事。”提姆一口气喝完了咖啡，阿尔弗雷德又给他添了一杯。“我们现在是要考虑怎么减少这件事的影响给你正名，和养子传出绯闻这件事很有可能会影响到你对达米安的抚养权。”接着他拍了拍自己的额头，“哦该死的，我现在去把达米安的生日改成十四岁还来得及吗？”  
“不！”达米安瞪大了眼睛。“我不可能离开父亲！”  
“所以才要处理这件事，达米安！”提姆又灌了一杯咖啡，但阿尔弗雷德拒绝在给他摄入更多咖啡因。“不然又要变成当年迪克的事情——”  
“什么事？”布鲁斯抓住了重点，“我对迪克的监护权被剥夺过吗？”  
所有人都不说话了。过了会儿迪克偏过头看着他，布鲁斯握住了他的手。  
“我大概十二三岁那会儿。”迪克说，声音有点干。“我一个远房姑姑突然来要我的抚养权，法院认为你是个单身的花花公子不适合做我的监护人，就把我判给了她。讽刺的是她后来要求布鲁斯用钱去‘买’我的监护权，我在她眼里只不过是用来向布鲁斯·韦恩讨几百万美元的工具。”  
“可是这不一样，我是父亲的亲生儿子，他们没理由这样做！”  
“重点是塔利亚，达米安。”提姆叹气，阿尔弗雷德问他早餐要几个蛋，他表示想要四个。“这样塔利亚会有正当的手段剥夺布鲁斯对你的监护权。这已经不是你想不想的事情了，如果她愿意，这件事情的百分之百会成为会让法庭判决塔利亚做你的抚养人，布鲁斯连探视都有可能违法。”  
提姆的电话响了，来电人是卢修斯。  
“提姆，我看到新闻了。”卢修斯的语气有些急，“刚刚董事们紧急召开了会议，你的代理总裁被撤销了。”  
“什么！他们怎么——”  
“这就是问题所在。”卢修斯用手帕擦了擦汗水，“他们认为你可能存在媒体所说的，和布鲁斯发生关系才获得代理总裁的职位。”  
“去他妈的！”提姆吼到。“抱歉卢修斯，我先挂了。”他喘了几口气，转头对布鲁斯说到，“我代理总裁的职位被撤了，董事会认为我可能是和你有不正当关系才获得代理总裁的职位。”  
“什么！他们怎么能这么想？！”  
“……抱歉各位，我想一个人静一静。”迪克推开椅子站起来，他的脸色难看到可怕。  
“迪克！”  
“我没事，布鲁斯，让我一个人呆一会儿。”他攥紧了拳头，“对不起，提姆，达米安，我不是个好哥哥，对不起。”  
他上了楼，没有回布鲁斯的卧室，而且去了自己的房间。他在和布鲁斯在一起后已经共用了布鲁斯的卧室，就像普通的情侣，普通的爱人间那样。  
他有很久没有进过属于他自己空间的浴室了。  
“你看到你这么做的后果是什么了吗！”镜子外的小人出现了，“你看，这家伙总是会给你惹麻烦，你现在要怎么办？你让他深陷丑闻漩涡，甚至让提姆和达米安也受牵连！”  
镜子里的小人反常的没有说话，他蜷缩在镜子后面啜泣着，根本不想理镜子外的小人。  
“你看看他！他根本什么都做不了！他只能害布鲁斯身陷丑闻，还搭上了提姆和达米安！  
“你害了他！格雷森！你被麻痹的神经让你放松了警惕，你害了他，害了提姆，害了达米安！你害了你的家人！”  
“怎么办……布鲁斯……我该怎么办……”  
然而镜子里的小人除了哭泣，始终一句话都没有说。


	10. Chapter 10

然而不管迪克需要一个人冷静多久，媒体和舆论铺天盖地的报道却有愈演愈烈的架势。除了明年的总统大选哥谭应该不会再有这么大的新闻了，除非明天有人发现了蝙蝠侠的真实身份，或者后天超人表示要离开地球了。  
新闻很快蔓延到整个州，隔壁的大都会也不例外，各种报纸媒体都报道了布鲁斯·韦恩和其养子暧昧关系的丑闻——仅仅二十四个小时就已经挂上丑闻这两个字了——，路易斯和克拉克到办公室的时候只见布鲁斯和迪克的照片到处都是，电视里每个电视台除了播报天气和儿童片的，都在报道这件事的衍生新闻。  
“我的天。”路易斯震惊的冲到办公桌前面打开电脑，把克拉克按到座位上。“克拉克，快看看！”  
大家都在忙碌，尤其是佩里，他暂时还没在意管路易斯克拉克。他知道路易斯肯定会去采访布鲁斯·韦恩，他们在很多次采访中都相处愉快。而眼下还有更多更重要的事情等着他。  
“路易斯！准备一下去哥谭！”  
“知道了佩里！”路易斯回头喊到，克拉克正在用他的超级速度浏览目前为止所有关于绯闻的新闻，这大概花了一刻钟。期间路易斯一边收拾东西一边给阿尔弗雷德打电话，而老管家忧心忡忡地说可能您和克拉克先生来一趟比较好，我会去接你们的。  
“走吧，克拉克。”路易斯准备好了速记本和录音笔。“我们去哥谭。”

而哥谭此时也不轻松。韦恩大宅的电话已经被打爆了，提姆拔下了电话线。工作用的手机也被打爆了，提姆又把所有响个不停的手机通通关掉。最后克拉克的电话从私人手机打进来，提姆这才有气无力的接起电话。  
“怎么样提姆？”克拉克坐在副驾驶问，路易斯坚持要自己开车，因为克拉克开车像开拖拉机。“布鲁斯和迪克还好吗？”  
“不怎么样。迪克把自己关起来了，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德正在想对策。我和芭芭拉本来想封锁这条新闻，但是太困难了，所有媒体都炸了，现在封锁反而更不妙……”  
“提摩西，是我，路易斯。”路易斯抢过了电话，克拉克叫到路易斯你这样是违反交通法的。“我们正在去哥谭的路上，等一下我们一起来讨论怎么遏制媒体对这件事的恶意报道。”  
“你确定有用吗路易斯？”克拉克挂掉电话后问到。  
“试试看总比什么都不做强，拿出点记者的魄力，克拉克，你的前任世界最佳拍档正面临名誉危机。”路易斯看了他一眼，“但是你可从来没跟我说过布鲁斯居然在和迪克那孩子在交往。”  
“我压根就不知道，迪克根本就没告诉任何人。”克拉克扶住了额头，“我以为那孩子从布鲁斯失忆的打击中走出来了。而自从布鲁斯成为普通人后我就没再去打扰过他，除了那次带他去堪萨斯和妈见了一面。”  
“好吧，韦恩家的人可真都是麻烦体质。”路易斯咬了咬嘴唇，“我专心开车，你专心想想有什么好的办法。”  
“路易斯！难道不应该倒过来吗？！”

大宅门口被记者堵得水泄不通，提姆不得不从一处暗道让克拉克和路易斯进到蝙蝠洞再来到大宅里。  
“布鲁斯！”  
“克拉克，路易斯？”  
“你们还好吗？迪克呢？”  
布鲁斯对于路易斯和克拉克的到来表示很惊讶，或者说他真不知道这两个人是怎么越过外面一层层的记者进来的。  
“我们的安保系统还是十分到位的。”阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，打消布鲁斯的顾虑。“我们有一些专门应付记者的手段，布鲁斯老爷，被记者堵门这种事已经不是第一次了。”  
是啊，要知道他现在都能看见有几个人想从韦恩庄园围墙上的电网上翻过去，不知道这到底是职业精神太过旺盛还是脑子出问题了。  
“我们得讨论下该怎么办。”路易斯直接在餐桌旁坐下来，大餐桌上堆满了笔记本电脑，PAD，档案夹，报纸，杂志，还有一个无人机。她推开那些东西，腾出一小块地方，提姆把笔记本电脑放到了她面前。  
“报道在随着新闻的发酵越来越恶化，一些肮脏恶劣的抹黑和夸大其词的报道越来越多，媒体们只想着吸引眼球和曝光率，从来不考虑事实。”路易斯拢了一下头发，“我们得想办法遏制这件事情，你们有没有什么证据什么的能反驳他们？”  
布鲁斯诚实的摇了摇头。“然而这是事实，路易斯——我是说，我和迪克……正在交往的那部分。”  
“我的天那！”她捂住了额头。“好吧，先让我思考几分钟，让我想想，让我想想……”  
“如果说我和迪克是在他成年后才在一起的呢？”布鲁斯说话了。“他离家了很多年，我出院后他才回来的。”  
“问题是人们的想象力，布鲁斯，他们总是会想到最肮脏的那个结果去。”克拉克思索到。“媒体和舆论只关心一件事是黑或白，几乎不存在不把一件事情公平的拿出来看的媒体，如果是这样他们都恨不得把它写成黑的。”  
“当务之急是媒体报道的他会对养子甚至亲生儿子下手的事情。”提姆点开另一篇报道。“早上的时候他们还在说我和布鲁斯有不正当关系，中午就有人开始说他对达米安下手了。”  
“这太过分了！”达米安咆哮起来。今天他的怒气彻底爆炸了，如果不是他把自己所有的兵器都放在房间里了，说不定现在他已经背着武士刀蹿出去了。“我要去找他们算账！”  
“坐下，冷静点，达米安。”  
“可是父亲！他们——”  
“坐下，孩子，这样没什么用。”布鲁斯摸了摸他的头顶，这让达米安有些不适应。如果是以前他这样愤怒，布鲁斯已经怒吼着让他坐下了，而这次他温柔的不像话。  
“我很抱歉，达米安，提姆，让你们受到这样的牵连。”  
阿尔弗雷德准备了午餐，餐厅里还在讨论问题的几个人决定休息二十分钟再说。迪克依然在自己房间的浴室里整理着自己的大脑，两个小人一个尖叫一个哭泣已经快把他搞疯了。  
“是你的错！”镜子外的小人尖叫着。“全是你的错！你的！  
“你不该爱他！  
“你不该拥有他！  
“现在你毁了一切！你甚至不能挽救这件事情！  
“你毁了他的生活！”  
他背靠着门坐在洗手间的地面上，全身发冷，试图蜷缩成一团。阿尔弗雷德很贴心的没有来叫他用餐什么的，谢谢阿尔弗雷德，他现在需要躲起来，一个人呆着。脑子里的两个小人一直在尖叫和哭泣，不知道持续了多久，最终镜子里的小人站了起来，手里拿着一把枪，抵在自己的下颚上。  
“格雷森，杀了我的话会不会一切都结束了？”  
“不！”他惊叫到。“不！你为什么要这样！”  
“我只是和那女孩想的一样。”镜子里的小人哭着说，“我很害怕，我想付出任何代价结束这一切。”  
“你这样做毫无意义！”镜子外的小人尖叫到。  
“没有我的话你也会轻松很多。”  
“不！”迪克猛的爬起来，一拳打在镜子上。“不！不！你个懦夫！停下来！不！”  
镜子受了他大概四五拳，彻底碎掉，镜子里的小人和镜子外的小人都不见了，只有他，和那些沾血的镜子碎片。  
迪克找出医药箱，熟练的清理镜子的碎片，包扎好伤口。他现在不能沮丧，他需要冷静下来，处理媒体一向是他不擅长的事，他在这里自我崩溃毫无意义，更何况他还要履行蝙蝠侠的职责。他打开门从房间里出去，发现他把自己关起来差不多一个白天的时间，现在已经是下午五点了。  
他并不觉得饿，身上还有力气。于是他去了蝙蝠洞，查了些资料，希望做些事情能缓和他的沮丧，让他暂时忘掉这些事情。  
镜子里的小人提到了他几乎忘记的事，莉莎·瓦洛那，一个他还算有印象的杂志专栏评论家，那天和他相处了一个小时就让他变得开心的女孩儿。他在一个月前查阅了警方的资料，没有任何不对的地方。法医的解剖结论是她在自己走后两到三个小时内自杀，差不多是日出时分左右。惯用手上有枪，检测出有火药微粒，枪支的注册人也是她自己，枪膛只射出了一发子弹，警方在他的手提包里发现了抗抑郁药物——标准的抑郁症患者自杀案件，哥谭警方的调查严丝合缝，只能说明现在的人生活压力是越来越大了。  
迪克觉得奇怪，他重新调出案件卷宗翻看，他只是觉得很奇怪，虽然他知道很多抑郁症患者看不出自杀倾向，但是他还是觉得奇怪。莉莎不像是一个不热爱生命的人，她的专栏不是那种“我的老公出轨了我该怎么办”的情感专栏，而是点评时事的政治专栏。她在犯罪率创新高的时候指责警局和市政府的腐败和不作为，在哥谭人心惶惶的时候呼吁哥谭市人民要有信心生活下去。在此之前素未谋面的时候，他就注意过莉莎，和她见面后他更没有那种她会自杀的想法。  
可是这是为什么……  
——“保护好你的身份，蝙蝠侠。哥谭需要你，千万不要被舆论所杀。”  
迪克想起莉莎最后对他说的那句话，那句鼓励又好像告诫一样的话。他反复念了几遍，猛然觉得他发现了问题所在。  
——就像今天这样，舆论大肆攻击他和布鲁斯，估计韦恩集团股票也在跌，但是完全没有达到被舆论杀掉的地步。他们明面上是公众人物，可能会名誉扫地，而蝙蝠侠即使再怎么被媒体讨论也不会被舆论所杀——她为什么要那么说？  
——会是什么原因？遗言吗？可是遗言的话……  
——你应该知道最近我因为批判选举有内幕被攻击专栏内容有失偏颇甚至有内幕交易的事情。  
迪克开始搜寻关于莉莎受到攻击的事情，他在其他杂志上的确看过针对她的一些报道，但是无非就是我说你有内幕你说我有交易那种，他那时也并没有太多关注过莉莎的专栏。这种事情对于哥谭来说，简直是用来填满头版新闻空白处的日常。  
他首先搜寻了警察的接警记录，发现两年间她报过六次警，其中一次是蝙蝠侠报的警——应该是布鲁斯救过她的那次。两次绑架未遂——加上自己救了她那次应该是三次——，一次谋杀未遂，三次被跟踪。全部都是她在两年前开始根据线报质疑警局和市政厅的腐败开始的。其中有几次她根据近期的案件质疑哥谭警局不作为，结果在社交媒体上获得几千转发量，哥谭市民纷纷表示那段时间对警方不作为的失望和愤怒——这事他好像听戈登提起过，那段时间他忙于整顿警局内的纪律和风气——，借着这个势头，又有人向报纸爆料说市政厅暗中干预警局内的事情——好吧他也听说过，戈登的副手被抓了——，接着一石激起千层浪，市议员选举内幕，市长丑闻，检察长受贿——哥谭政府的丑闻一口气曝光了一半，媒体们忙活了整整一个月。然而源头只是因为莉莎在专栏和社交媒体对警方能力的质疑和指责。  
然后重点就到了去年秋天，莉莎再一次质疑市长选举是否存在内幕时，候选人毫不示弱的开始在报纸上发文声称“业余政治评论人是否是接受贿赂故意扭曲候选人形象”，并罗列出了证据——不知道是不是真的——，正在候选季敏感的像鲨鱼的媒体立刻就借势攻击莉莎，导致她的专栏一度停止发表评论文章。而针对她的跟踪，绑架，一直持续到今年，她死去的前几个小时。  
当初的证据是真是假已经不得而知了，迪克知道在哥谭杀死一个渺小的专栏评论员对于市议员来说是最简单不过的事情，莉莎可能只是运气好逃过了那么多次罢了。绑架她的人一次又一次出现，像噩梦一样，即使今天被蝙蝠侠救了，明天又会如何。  
——保护好你的身份，蝙蝠侠。哥谭需要你，千万不要像我这样被舆论所杀。  
她制造了舆论，被舆论攻击，最后死于舆论的附属品，她只是个平凡人。蝙蝠侠不会被舆论击倒，而理查德·格雷森会，比如现在满天飞的绯闻。  
“蝙蝠侠，有情况。”芭芭拉的声音传来，“是杀手鳄。”  
“我还正在想今晚要做什么呢，神谕。”迪克换了蝙蝠衣，“坐标发给我，我这就出发。”  
“格雷森？”达米安在装睡后进了蝙蝠洞，但是迪克不在那里，蝙蝠车也不在。“已经出去了？”  
“我希望你今天还好。”芭芭拉的声音有些担忧。  
“我还好，芭布丝。我现在只想找个坏家伙，用力踢他的屁股出口气。”  
“杀手鳄的屁股分我一半，迪基。”  
“杰森，不要总是黑进频道里来——”  
“你管我，到地方见。”  
“好好用通讯器不行吗小翅膀！”  
——他不会死，也不能被舆论的风暴打败。那是他和布鲁斯的事情，而他现在是蝙蝠侠。


	11. Chapter 11

迪克和杰森从下水道拖着杀手鳄的尾巴爬出来的时候心情暂时好了很多——如果说和杀手鳄在下水道里来了半场拳击赛算缓解心情的话。至于下半场和解决了杀手鳄的手下赶来杰森二打一胖揍了这家伙一顿，那就是另外一回事了。  
“你现在越来越像老头子了。”杀手鳄被五花大绑准备带回阿卡姆精神病院。杰森和迪克在附近的建筑物顶端看着被揍的不省人事的杀手鳄被拉走，警察在清点失窃的财物。“你今天愤怒的样子就像他。”  
今天他出拳比平时更直接更凶猛，带着一股愤怒的气息，这让他看起来更像布鲁斯。迪克抓下蝙蝠侠的头罩，也把杰森的头罩也强制拿下来。  
“哦操！迪基你干什么！”  
“爱的抱抱，小翅膀。”他抱紧了杰森。“我知道我现在状态很糟。”  
“你何止是糟，你今天都不对劲，我开枪打杀手鳄的膝盖时你居然没有说不让我杀人。”杰森拍了拍他，迪克的身体抖得厉害。“我看到报道了迪基，我知道你现在很烦躁。”  
“……我真的是个糟糕的大哥。”他有点想哭，他甚至庆幸杰森在法律上是个死人，没有人知道他的存在，全家只有他没有受到伤害。“我太糟了，提姆和达米安都因为我被舆论攻击，都是因为我没发现那么大的无人机。”  
“……这不怪你，迪基。”杰森从口袋里掏出两根棒棒糖，剥开糖纸塞了一根到迪克嘴里，又主动抱了抱他。“不怪你，这是意外，谁能想到自己家他妈的掉了个无人机。我相信鸟宝宝和蝙蝠宝宝也是这么想的。”  
“……唉，小翅膀，有你真好。”  
“……你刚刚最好是真的难过而不是在逗我玩迪基鸟。”  
他们坐在房顶上，嘴里叼着棒棒糖，杰森和他讨论最近的事情。他怎么整顿哥谭的黑帮啦，砸了黑面具几个场子啦，发现哪家店的热狗好吃，顺便吐槽了迪克曾经买了带走蝙蝠侠塑料玩具赠品的麦片长达半年的事。他今天真是拼了命说话，不为别的，他试图让迪克在夜巡的时候高兴点，别去想绯闻的事。  
“格雷森。”达米安的声音传来。“别告诉我你扔下我自己出来了。”  
“我觉得你先去陪布鲁斯比较好，达米安。”迪克说，“他一定也很烦躁。”  
“少来了，你今天躲了一天，他现在更担心你，之前还一直对潘尼沃斯说你一天没吃东西要给你做夜宵。”  
“我的天，千万别让他碰除了烤面包机和咖啡机以外的任何东西！”  
“当然没有，超人和路易斯·莱恩在餐厅写采访稿到十点钟才走，德雷克现在看起来就像马上要睡死过去一样，没人有空再去拯救厨房的爆炸。”他顿了顿，“至少现在父亲不会因为不服输跑去挑战厨房导致火灾了。”  
“达米安少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音传来，“我希望您还没出去夜巡。”  
“我还在换衣服，潘尼沃斯。”  
“哦，那太好了。布鲁斯老爷睡不着正在满屋子转，我建议您在他还在提摩西少爷的房间里的时候先回来躺着。”  
“哦，天。”  
“没事的，达米安。”迪克叹了口气。“你去陪一陪布鲁斯，夜巡有我和杰森。”  
“他需要你，格雷森。”达米安啧了一声，把穿到一半的制服又脱了下来。“他关心你，也需要你，不要逃避，格雷森。”  
说完他切断通讯，跑回电梯里，溜回床上，躺进了被窝。  
“达米安，你睡了吗？”没一会儿布鲁斯就来敲了敲门进来，达米安装作揉揉眼睛爬起来，布鲁斯坐到他的床边：“怎么了，父亲？”  
“我想来看看你。”他摸了摸达米安的头顶。“对不起，达米安。今天的事情发展的太快，我完全没有想到会变成这样。”  
“您不需要道歉，父亲，这件事不是您或者格雷森的错。”  
“但你好像一直没有睡着。”布鲁斯把手伸进被子里摸了摸他的脚踝。“你的被子和脚都是凉的。”  
“……”他心虚的看向别处。  
“我只是想对你说声抱歉，达米安……我甚至不记得你的事情和你母亲的事情，如果到时候判决真的——”  
“我不会离开您的，父亲！”达米安打断他。“我爱母亲，她给了我生命，但是您教给了我一切，我更尊重您，也更爱您。”他撇撇嘴，“如果真的把我判给母亲，我会自己跑回来的，不管多少次都一样。”  
“……有时候我真的不知道该说你是个好孩子还是个机灵鬼。”  
布鲁斯现在只拿他当一个普通的男孩——虽然他更想念之前的父亲，但是他知道若是布鲁斯没有受过那种创伤，就应该是现在这样，过着从内心感觉到幸福的生活。  
“我只希望您现在过得幸福，父亲。”  
“有你们在我真的很幸福，达米安。”他吻了吻达米安的额头，就像普通的父母会做的那样——好吧，至少现在达米安适应了布鲁斯这样的做法——。“晚安，儿子。”  
“晚安，父亲。”他躺回了被窝，五分钟后他连接了通讯频道。“潘尼沃斯，父亲去睡了吗？”  
“他还在书房呢，达米安少爷。我觉得他今晚似乎不想睡。”  
“哦，天。”  
“你今天休息吧，达米安。”迪克说，“没关系，有我和杰森。”  
“啧。”他不情不愿的关了通讯，换了个姿势，睡觉。今天他同样需要休息，虽然不能出门踹坏蛋屁股泄愤让他有些不爽，但是他可以先睡觉，踹明天哪个倒霉蛋的屁股。  
“小朋友睡觉去了。”杰森说，“你在庄园过得还好？他没给你捣乱？”  
“一直到这事出现之前都还好。”迪克把最后一点棒棒糖咬碎吃掉。“全家人都很配合我，包括达米安。我有时候能感觉到达米安其实很想念以前的布鲁斯，不过他一直没在布鲁斯面前表现出来。”  
“哈，一年就长大了，不愧是蝙蝠宝宝。”杰森也把最后一点糖咬碎，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。“不过他说的没错，迪基。不管怎么样你现在是他的男朋友，这件事是你们两个的风波，他更你需要你，你也需要他。”

 

迪克回到洞里的时候差不多是凌晨三点，夏天天亮得早，罪犯们的活动时间也缩短了。他脱掉制服，冲了澡，坐在蝙蝠电脑前面，想了想最终没有点开他和布鲁斯的绯闻报道看又被编出什么花了，他选择点开莉莎的档案去看看那些指证她的专栏是有内幕交易恶意抹黑选举人的证据。等他看完这些延伸内容已经到了凌晨五点，天都亮了，他这才踢踏踢踏的上了电梯，回到楼上。  
布鲁斯一晚没睡，他在书房坐到后半夜，回了自己房间。期间他在思考许多事情，包括这次的绯闻，包括他自己的思考，包括处理方案，包括迪克的情况。  
“……你还没有睡吗？”迪克进屋的时候愣了一下。  
“我睡不着。”布鲁斯叹气，“你今天的状态让我很担心，你一天没吃东西。”  
“抱歉，布鲁斯。”迪克这才觉得他的确有点饿了，大概是现在他的精神放松了些。“我昨天有点……不太好。”  
“我知道。我也希望你知道我并没有责怪你的意思，提姆和达米安也没有。”这是他昨天在两个儿子床边问到的，即使当时两天没睡挂着黑眼圈的提姆就差当着他的面表演就地昏睡了。“我需要你，迪克，而且我觉得你这样应该也很需要我才对。”  
迪克愣了一下，他想起杰森的话来。自从布鲁斯失忆，他顶替了他曾经所有的人生后，他的精神就一直紧绷着。虽然和布鲁斯在一起的时候会有所缓解，但他没有一天没有担心过他和布鲁斯最终能怎样。每当他在自己对布鲁斯的感情和理智之间摇摆不定时，那两个小人就会争相出来吵的他头痛欲裂。一系列的事情让他在这两年里变得敏感和神经质。  
“你现在可不是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯摸了摸他的脸颊，把他抱在怀里，“你现在是理查德·格雷森，没必要把什么东西都藏起来自己压着，还有我在。”  
“我知道，布鲁斯。”他用力抱紧了布鲁斯，这是他二十四个小时里第一次感觉到有安全感。“我知道。谢谢你，布鲁斯。”

 

克拉克和路易斯连夜赶回大都会，他们通宵写了布鲁斯·韦恩的专访，第二天星球日报就发表了这篇稿件。用克拉克的话说这就是一堆泥石流里的一股不那么凶狠的泥石流，再加上布鲁斯本人的坚持，说实话他自己也没什么把握，只能努力试一试。  
“今天网络版新闻你来还是我来？”  
“我。”路易斯对着镜子整理妆容。“我今天要看起来严肃些。”  
“不知道这事情还要持续多久。”  
“不知道，到布鲁斯的股票跌得可真是厉害。”  
“他来不及担心股票，现在媒体的重点全是他家人的事。”克拉克呻吟了一声。“我看着那些报道都生气。”  
“他们全家还得瞒着他超级英雄的事情，想想都让人头疼。”  
星球日报从纸媒到网络新闻版都重点播出了布鲁斯·韦恩对于绯闻的回应，路易斯在播报新闻期间克拉克还偷偷去洗手间换衣服救了三个人顺便扛了一架飞机。他从肯尼迪机场回来后去楼下买了咖啡，店里播放着路易斯的实时新闻，服务生给他调咖啡的时候路易斯正好说到这部分。  
“……昨日布鲁斯·韦恩就与其养子理查德·格雷森传出绯闻一事做出了回应，韦恩先生在接受本报专访时向本报记者阐述了事实……”  
“肯特先生，您的咖啡！”  
“谢了乔治。”  
“……理查德·格雷森在成年后离开韦恩庄园独自生活长达八年，直至布鲁斯·韦恩两年前遭遇车祸时才……”  
——噢，这可真是令人头疼。  
他拎着咖啡上了电梯。  
——昨天一天没见到迪克，真希望他在穿上蝙蝠衣的时候不会被影响。  
“……两人的确是秘密交往中的关系，但与其他猜测无关，对其养子提摩西·韦恩的污蔑更是无中生有。布鲁斯·韦恩表示会对污蔑家人的媒体……”

“……你承认了？”迪克看着电视，不可置信的看着布鲁斯。“你居然承认了？！”  
“是父亲坚持承认的，格雷森，你冷静点。”达米安皱了皱眉头，迪克用力摇晃布鲁斯导致他差点把杯子里的牛奶泼出来。“我就不该和你们坐在一起。”他跳下了沙发。  
“事实就是事实，没什么好藏着的了。”布鲁斯拍了拍迪克的手。“不管怎么样，之前我们可以正大光明的一起出门了。”  
“不是，我是说，我那个，工作——”  
“哦，迪克……媒体都快把你小时候尿过几次床都翻出来了，你觉得你还藏的过去吗。”提姆说。“你不能再让戈登骗我们说你在他那里当探员了，我从来都不知道你居然会选择去当私家侦探。”  
——好吧，这个借口是谁想的，是提姆还是布鲁斯。  
“是的，理查德少爷，这么大的事情您居然不告诉我们。”阿尔弗雷德端来了花茶。“要不是布鲁斯老爷告诉我们，我们还以为您这是被警局开除了。”  
“抱歉，迪克，实在瞒不住了。不过我觉得你最近也可以休息一阵子了。”布鲁斯亲了亲他的耳朵，轻声说了句，“希望你别怪我想了个很蹩脚的借口。”  
迪克真的在考虑要不要向其他人坦诚布鲁斯已经知道他是蝙蝠侠的事情了。


	12. Chapter 12

布鲁斯和迪克的绯闻传出了一周的时间，这天布鲁斯去参加晚会，他带了全家人去——迪克，提姆，达米安。从下车后他就一直拉着迪克的手，两个人手上戴着同款的戒指，一起往宴会厅里走。一路上闪光灯无数，达米安扫视着记者们，露出一个厌恶的表情，跑到迪克身边，抓住了他的另一只手。  
“达米安？”  
“我讨厌这些记者的表情。”  
“这不是你们把我一个人扔在后面的理由，三位。”提姆说。  
“知足吧，我现在只能当保镖。”杰森说到，他在后面戴着墨镜，紧紧跟着韦恩家的四个人。  
“他怎么同意你当保镖的？”  
“我跟他说现在正是关键时期，外面的保镖都不靠谱而且没我厉害。我可不希望他再被绑架一次。”杰森努努嘴，“而且他没怎么带我出入过社交场合，媒体不认识我。”  
这是布鲁斯和迪克公开关系后的第一次露面，他们带了全家人一起来，小儿子达米安和迪克的关系看上去很好。之后媒体的风向正了一些，把他们往最不堪的方向猜测的媒体变少了，然而更多的还是中立偏坏的。依然有很多家媒体质疑布鲁斯·韦恩有没有资格抚养这个十几岁的孩子——“至少他养得起！”达米安说——，就像一群人瞎操心一样，然而他们还觉得自己说的很有道理。  
从车子走向大门的过程十分漫长，闪光灯不停闪烁，快门声不绝于耳，记者们拼命的拿着录音笔或者话筒伸长了手臂直接塞到他们面前问出一连串的问题。  
“韦恩先生！您对您的养子是真心的吗！”  
“您的家庭成员对此有什么看法！”  
“和养子产生恋爱关系会不会对家里的未成年人产生不良影响！”  
“您的养子对弟弟们的态度有变化吗！”  
“请问提摩西和您是否走过不当关系！”  
布鲁斯和迪克紧紧握着对方的手，达米安的表情很不好看，提姆也是。杰森上前把拦路的手臂推开让他们通过，这一段没多长的路仿佛走了两个小时。  
“我觉得再在外面呆上十秒钟我就要揍人了。”达米安说。  
“你见识还是太少。”提姆说，虽然他的表情明显也很生气。  
“少吵架，干正事。”杰森抱着手臂看着他们，“你们可是相亲相爱的一家人。”  
韦恩全家出席晚会的报道冲淡了一些对他们歪曲报道的新闻。随着时间推移，这条绯闻也从头版降到了二版——虽然还挺热门，但是谢天谢地中间来了一场麦当娜的巡回演唱会占据了哥谭市大街小巷的主流八卦内容，至少有那么几天媒体的骚扰变轻了，堵门的记者数量也少了些，迪克终于能从被记者纠缠的漩涡里脱身去瞭望塔值班。  
“我还以为你回不来了，蝙蝠。”  
“你知道最近的麻烦，绿灯。”  
哈尔撇撇嘴：“我是不大关注八卦新闻，不过这事儿的确我都知道了。往好了想，孩子，至少你们迈出了勇敢的一步。”  
迪克发出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
“我真的想不出知道我们身份的人会怎么看我和布鲁斯。尤其是布鲁斯。”  
“公主肯定不会在意的，我也不会在意。”  
“我们还是谈谈值班的事吧。”迪克揉了揉眼睛。他更担心布鲁斯蝙蝠侠的名号会不会因为他而在几位正义联盟的元老中受损，这让他觉得自从自己顶替了蝙蝠侠的一切后他好像越做越糟。“我不在的几天辛苦你们了。”  
“那你下次带阿尔弗雷德的甜饼干过来就好，绝对不能全部给巴里一人吃掉。”哈尔把值班记录递过去。“迪克……我说实话，你做的很好，并没有人觉得你坏了蝙蝠侠的形象。他走后你放弃了自己的身份成为了蝙蝠侠，你已经做的很好了，和他一样好。”  
“……哈尔，是约翰让你这么说的吗？”  
“你看我都说了他一定会发现的！”哈尔扭头对一张空椅子说，火星猎人凭空出现在了椅子上。“他敏锐的和老蝙蝠不相上下！”  
接下来几天迪克忙于正义联盟里蝙蝠侠的工作，布鲁斯装作已经习惯他的早出晚归时不时加个班的情况，大家都觉得他们除了迪克的“侦探工作”忙碌了点外一切都在回归正规——迪克自己说接了个大案子，一周后捣毁一个毒品组织回来说案子结了——。绯闻已经过去了三周，媒体的热度渐渐平息，他们终于放过了提姆和达米安。偶尔有报纸拍到他们去高档餐厅用餐的照片，也开始说他们的关系很亲密，看起来很恩爱了。  
一切都慢慢变好，他们开始成对出没于公众视线之下，提姆又恢复了代理总裁的职位。达米安还有点不开心，因为学校里依然有很多人打听他爸爸和大哥的八卦。  
“这场风波你坚持过去了，至少现在还不赖。”迪克不明白为什么这段时间杰森总是随身携带棒棒糖，还总有他的一份。最近他们一起在屋顶叼着棒棒糖聊天的次数越来越多。“恭喜你，迪基。”  
“你什么时候回家？”迪克问。“他说他想你了。”  
“下周。”杰森拍了拍迪克的肩膀。“等我砸了黑面具的场子。”

 

在布鲁斯和迪克的绯闻渐渐平息的时候，丽塔·塔丽被主编叫去了办公室。  
“丽塔，这是时政板块的一张照片。”主编递过去一个白色信封，丽塔疑惑的接了过来。“但是这实际上应该属于娱乐板块。”  
“为什么要给我？您指派我专门负责布鲁斯·韦恩从不间断的花边新闻。”  
“这次不是花边新闻，和上次的一样。”主编听出了她的不满。也难怪，一个有些天分，把路易斯·莱恩视为偶像的记者怎么会喜欢天天写哥谭宝贝的小道新闻。“这是个大新闻。”  
“有多大？”丽塔拆开了信封。  
“大到你无法想象。”  
丽塔抽出照片。  
“哦，天……”她惊呆了。“这是哥谭市最大的秘密。”  
“这必须由你来写，你是编辑部最了解韦恩的人。”  
“我觉得这样并不好。”她皱起眉头。“我们的时政版总是因为搞这些没来由的噱头备受诟病。”  
“好吧，以前的确是有这种情况。”主编点点头，“但这张照片是真的。”  
“这个要是报道出来恐怕会有不好的影响。”  
“你若不写的话总有人会替你写，丽塔。”  
丽塔抿起了嘴唇。  
“……好吧，我写。”她叹了口气。“我会赶上明天的头条。我去让桃乐丝把照片处理的更清晰些。”  
又是一个属于记者无法睡眠的夜晚，星光报编辑部今天也在灯火通明的赶制第二天的头版型闻。丽塔正在进行校对，在把稿件交给主编时她深深叹了一口气。  
——这样真的好吗？  
第二天的星光报再一次轰炸了哥谭市的所有媒体——依然是布鲁斯的绯闻，依然是娱乐板块占据首页，然而这一次的新闻比上次更加令人震惊。  
“提姆，是我，芭芭拉！”提姆今天也被芭芭拉叫醒，庆幸的是他昨晚睡了九个小时。“比上次更大的事出现了！”  
这一次星光报的网络版新闻清晨才出现，芭芭拉及时屏蔽了这条新闻，然而报纸已经在哥谭卖到脱销，消息迅速传遍了大街小巷。  
“我们遇到麻烦了。”芭芭拉说，发来一份报纸的扫描版。“比上次更大的麻烦。”  
——布鲁斯·韦恩疑似与蝙蝠侠有地下情，蝙蝠侠是否遭遇身份危机  
提姆看着报纸的配图，那是布鲁斯被绑架的时候所在的废弃旋转餐厅门口，他正和某个人拥吻。而那个人虽然只能看到背影，却能清楚的看到他披着蝙蝠侠的披风。  
“这到底是怎么回事？！”  
“我还想问，这到底是怎么回事！”  
“提摩西少爷？”  
“阿尔弗雷德！帮我打开电视！调到星光台！”提姆扔下电脑冲上楼梯。“这次我去叫他们起床！”  
布鲁斯和迪克还沉浸在昨天杰森回家的喜悦中，难得的家庭聚餐让他们感觉到家人团聚是多幸福的事情，昨天迪克像以往蝙蝠侠在家庭聚餐时一样没有出门夜巡。然而这还不到十二个小时，比上次还大的混乱就爆发了。  
“你们两个最好确切告诉我。”提姆搞到了一份星光报，把头版头条给他们看。他们拥吻的照片在经过细化后更加清晰。“布鲁斯，这到底是怎么回事？。”  
“……这……”布鲁斯和迪克受到了比上一次还大的冲击。“这到底是谁拍的？”  
“你先回答我，布鲁斯。”提姆觉得头越来越痛。“你什么时候知道迪克是蝙蝠侠的。”  
迪克坐在椅子上，脸色苍白，一动都不动。如果说上次绯闻事件他只是震惊，那么这一次他的意识都快崩溃了。他不明白为什么会有这张照片，他知道那个地方没有摄像头，当时附近也没有人——但这照片是怎么留下的？而且是从和他们所在的旋转餐厅差不多高的地方拍的——有一点仰角，是在比他们高一层的地方拍的。  
“……迪克，迪克？”提姆看他脸色惨白开始担心起来。“迪克你还好吗？”  
“……抱歉，我当初答应不让布鲁斯知道。”他回过神，艰难地说到。“那天我太冲动了，被他发现蝙蝠侠是我。”  
“我的错。”布鲁斯紧紧握着他的手。“他本该走了，是我拉着他吻了他。”  
提姆抱住了头。  
“我现在已经不想纠结是谁的错了。说实话你们在这个位置接吻都能看出迪克没戴头罩，我觉得可能他们已经拍到迪克的正脸了，这才是最危险的。”提姆说。“你现在面临的不只是蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩的小情人的问题，迪克。你面临的是蝙蝠侠的身份危机，你的安全，还有布鲁斯的安全问题。”  
“而且他们还没有爆出你正脸的照片。如果他们有，这将是很长的一段风波。”杰森从正门走了进来。  
“杰森！”布鲁斯愣了一下，“你怎么来了？”  
“风暴将至，我得回来给你们两个做‘保镖’啊。”杰森拉了拉迪克的手臂。“过来，迪基鸟，我要和你单独谈谈。”


	13. Chapter 13

“你当初答应我的，会保护好他。”杰森的声音很低，迪克以为他会生气，然而他现在只有一副好像再也生不起气来的样子。“你和他好上——好好没关系我们都懂，可是你怎么能让他知道？知道也就算了，照片是怎么回事？”  
“我也不知道，杰森。那个地方我确认过没有摄像头，附近也没有人，怎么会被拍到我也不知道！”  
“这可见了鬼了！那照片是假的对吗？！”  
“……是真的。”迪克的肩膀垮了下来。  
“……你们他妈的真的在外面接吻了？！你还穿着蝙蝠衣你知道吗！而且你他妈面罩都没戴！”杰森这个时候才真的生气了，他一把攥住迪克的衣领。“我们当时怎么说的！我们要保护好他！尤其是你！你要保护好他远离蝙蝠侠会带来的危险！为什么事情闹成这样你才跟我们说，迪基，你不信任我们吗？”  
“很抱歉打断你们两个吵架，不过我觉得你们最好先出来讨论一下现在最麻烦的问题。”提姆推门进来。“星光台拿出连拍照片证明照片不是造假了。”  
他们跑回了起居室，电视上星光台的早间新闻主播正在报道这件事。本来星光台的收视率一直不稳定，在上次绯闻事件后，星光报股票疯涨，电视台收视率也飙升，短短几周就从半死不活的三流电视台挤进人们的视线。而现在，主持人展示了包括那张接吻照片在内的前后二十几张照片，都是连拍模式拍下的。照片里能看到蝙蝠侠在旋转餐厅里击倒绑匪救下布鲁斯，之后他们来到门口——那天是满月，他们从阴影里走出来后看到的更清晰了——可以看到蝙蝠侠没有戴头罩，布鲁斯吻了他，接着他戴上头罩一跃而下，走了。  
“你们两个亲热细节都被拍下来了。”提姆的声音干巴巴的。“我总觉得少了一张。”  
“好了，今天的早间新闻就要结束了。”女主播说到，屏幕上出现了另一张照片，然而蝙蝠侠的脸上打着马赛克。“现在大家看到的是有着蝙蝠侠真实样貌的一张照片，拨打屏幕下方的电话来选择要不要知道蝙蝠侠究竟是谁。投票结果将在星期三的午间新闻播出，欢迎大家到时收看。”  
“……你还真的被拍了正脸。”提姆愣住了。  
“你们先想想该怎么办吧。”杰森嘟囔，只有提姆听得见。“今晚我要去趟星光电视台和星光报社。”  
“你要干什么？”  
“干活，干什么。”  
“我有问题要问你们。孩子们。”布鲁斯发话了。“为什么你们都知道迪克是蝙蝠侠？”  
——好问题。提姆在心里用力拍了自己的额头。  
“我负责给蝙蝠侠做后台工作。”提姆取了个折中的答案。“提供情报，发送信息什么的。蝙蝠工厂的装备也是通过我转交给蝙蝠侠，现在是迪克。”  
“我们家里有蝙蝠侠和他的帮手，你们却不告诉我？”  
“为了你好，老头子。”杰森说话了。“为了让你远离这些事情，这是我们商量后的结论，你太容易被人盯上了。”  
“杰森都知道，那么阿尔弗雷德也知道？”  
“布鲁斯老爷，我怎么可能看不出那是迪克少爷，他八岁开始就在这里生活了。”  
布鲁斯觉得信息量太大他需要缓一缓。  
“迪克，我觉得你现在最应该担心的还不是这件事。”提姆说。“我更担心正义联盟那边。”  
“我也是，我这就去。”他叹了口气。“抱歉，布鲁斯。”  
他从起居室出去了，留下三个人看着不同频道的新闻报道，一言不发。  
“我今天一定要去一趟。”最后杰森说，“迪基鸟这次真的危险了。”  
“现在所有人都在等着星期三星光台的爆料，我觉得不排除有人抱有同样的想法。”  
“那不是事，鸟宝宝。老头子你来保护，剩下的是我的事。”杰森拿起他的摩托车头盔往外走。“希望迪基鸟还坚持得住。”  
杰森走后布鲁斯决定问清楚他的问题。  
“提姆，杰森到底是做什么的。”他问。“别说汽修工，他一点都不像汽修工。他明显也知道蝙蝠侠的事情，我不需要你们把我当成个孩子保护着。”  
“……我不能告诉你，布鲁斯。相信我，这是为你好。”提姆最后摇了摇头拒绝了他。“让你远离蝙蝠侠所带来的危险，是我，迪克和杰森最大的愿望。”  
“即使蝙蝠侠是我男朋友都不能告诉我？！”他开始有些生气了，这是两个人的事，迪克把他排斥在外，而他的儿子们也是如此。“提姆，迪克是我的伴侣，你们要我置身事外这完全不可能！”  
“你的男朋友是迪克·格雷森，不是蝙蝠侠！”提姆的声音也高了起来。“我们不能让你出事！他更不能！就因为他是蝙蝠侠！”  
“先生们，你们在这里用大嗓门叫嚷毫无意义。”阿尔弗雷德拿着提姆的手机过来了。“提摩西少爷，克拉克先生的电话。”

 

如果是克拉克今天上班的时候是什么心情，那简直比一个月前绯闻传出的时候还要崩溃。  
“这他妈什么鬼？！”克拉克此时很庆幸乔纳森不在身边，没听到路易斯这句话。路易斯看着编辑部满天乱飞的照片，星光报网络版已经放出了早间新闻上的二十多张照片。她抓过最大的那张，布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠拥吻的照片赫然入目。“这他妈到底怎么回事？！”  
克拉克死死盯着那张照片，他花了五秒钟控制住自己刚打卡就失踪的冲动，先回到办公桌前面打开电脑看了一遍星光报的新闻，然后溜出去给提姆打了电话。  
“提姆，迪克呢？”  
“他应该已经在正义联盟了。”提姆的声音听起来很疲惫。“我这就去拍下照片的地方调查一下，之后我会处理电视台和报社照片的问题。”  
“好，我会在那里见他。”他挂了电话。  
“克拉克！”  
“我过去一趟，路易斯。”  
“顺便帮我问一下这样要怎么收场。”路易斯压低声音皱着眉头给他看另一些新闻。“现在的媒体有一半认为布鲁斯劈腿，一半认为迪克是蝙蝠侠——话说那孩子真是蝙蝠侠？！”  
克拉克点了点头。  
“上帝，韦恩家还真是盛产麻烦精。”她叹了口气。“我想从舆论上帮他们，克拉克，我真的想。但是现在有六十家电视台在重点播报这条新闻，我也不知道最后会发展成什么样。”  
“路易斯！”佩里喊到。“去哥谭采访一下韦恩！”  
“我现在宁愿去俄罗斯采访北极熊。”她小声说。

 

迪克在正义联盟的一间会议室里，这里没有人，只有他和超人两个人。  
“迪克，怎么会变成这样。”克拉克叫了他的名字。“你不是有好好的瞒过布鲁斯吗？”  
“抱歉，克拉克。”迪克的脸上还是没有血色，他在这里做了半个小时了，感觉整个人已经要和椅子融为一体了。“他被绑架那次，我失态了……让他发现是我。该死我当时应该马上走的——”  
“冷静，迪克，冷静。”克拉克感觉他的状态有些不妙，自从布鲁斯出事后身份认同的压力一直让他有些神经质。“你当时有检查周围吗？”  
“那附近没有人，我用热成像检查过。神谕也没有发现附近有监控摄像头。”迪克的声音听上去比上次还沮丧。“所以我才不知道这照片是谁拍的。这已经是很久之前的事情了。”  
“现在有很多事情都很紧急。”克拉克叹气。“而且比起民众对蝙蝠侠暴露身份的看法，我更担心联盟成员对这次蝙蝠侠身份泄露危机的反应。”  
“我知道，蝙蝠侠掌握一切，他知道一切。”迪克抬头看了看克拉克，眼神里满是绝望。“而我让蝙蝠侠陷入了信任危机。”  
“我们如果不能团结在一起是绝对不行的。”克拉克思索了一会儿。“等一下我们会召开一个会议来讨论下这件事。无论如何，正义联盟不能没有蝙蝠侠。”  
“好。”他轻轻点了点头，戴上了蝙蝠侠的头罩。  
“迪克，我知道你现在很难过也很自责。但是已经发生的事情，你要努力坚持过去。”克拉克拍拍他的肩。“我一直相信你不比布鲁斯差。我们都会或多或少遇到不同程度的麻烦，只不过你这次的麻烦大一些。”  
“……谢谢，克拉克。”迪克抱了抱他。  
“我已经叫钢骨清空了星光电视台和星光报电脑里的图片，但是应该还有些实体照片，提姆说他会去处理。  
“别太自责，迪克，这不是你的错。我们都会帮助你。”他拍了拍迪克的后背。“现在我们才是世界第一拍档。”  
“要是布鲁斯知道了一定会不高兴的。”他露出了今天第一个笑容。


	14. Chapter 14

杰森觉得自己反英雄的身份太好用了，大家眼里红头罩就是个不能惹的黑帮头头，所以他干点什么坏事没人会谴责他。  
比如，到星光报社和星光电视台找被拍下的照片。这大概算盗窃？  
星光电视台目前二十四小时都有人，他们的独家新闻令收视率大增，晚间电视剧频道都开始有人看了——之前几乎没人看——，这让他们夜间值班的人多了起来。  
几乎每个办公室都有人，杰森开始觉得棘手了。  
“小红，你哪里怎么样？”杰森接通了提姆的通信。“这里他妈的好像二十四小时都在全力运作一样。”  
“你找到主编的办公室了吗？”  
“我找到了，可是他妈的屋里有四个人，这根本不可能不被人注意的情况下找到照片。我要弄晕他们肯定会认为是蝙蝠侠干的。”  
“他们要没证据就好说。”  
“你就不怕他们干出点啥，电视上已经放出打码的照片了，大家都知道原件肯定有。”  
“你什么时候这么有正义感了大红。”  
“也对。”杰森趴在通风口上方，拿出一个麻醉迷雾。“让他们睡多久？一个小时？”  
“半个小时。”  
“听你的。”  
然而杰森翻箱倒柜都没有在电视台找到那张照片，他只能再去报社——希望在报社，可千万别是他们的哪个员工带回家了，那个找起来可就花时间了。  
“红头罩，我找到照片是在哪里拍的了。”在杰森匍匐在报社通风管道里的时候，提姆打开了通讯。“在大概一百米外的一个酒店套房里。”  
“他人没走？”  
“有一点胶带的痕迹，而且这个地方能看到那里。”提姆把一个装有高倍镜头的相机放在胶带痕迹在的位置，调整了一下角度。“差不多就是在这里拍的，角度一样。对方用的应该是高倍镜头，从远距离用相机拍摄的，怪不得神谕没有找到摄像头，迪克也没有发现附近有人。”  
“有预谋的。”杰森丢下麻醉迷雾。  
“可能连布鲁斯的绑架也是策划好的。”提姆收起相机，“问题是谁计划的，计划这些干什么。”  
“不管是谁，他都一定是在针对布鲁斯。”杰森跳下通风口，在报社的主编办公室翻找起来。“他不可能策划蝙蝠侠会来救布鲁斯，但是完全可以策划布鲁斯被绑架。”  
“被绑架。”提姆顿了下。“神谕，查完那天的住宿名单了吗？我要先去警局了。”  
“查到了，身份证是假的，联邦数据库追踪不到这个人。”芭芭拉的声音传来。“我正在搜索哥谭警局的资料库。”  
“绑架未遂要蹲多久？”杰森正在开保险柜。  
“不管多久，他们肯定没有蹲够。”芭芭拉说。“不用去了，提姆，他们入狱半个月就被保释出来了。”  
“漂亮！绑架亿万富翁半个月就保释。”杰森拍了拍手，拿起桌上的报纸。“好吧，告诉你们，报社也没有。你们去跟踪那些个绑架犯去哪儿了，我去趟某个记者的家。”  
“来得及吗杰森？”  
“不然呢？”杰森爬回通风口。“神谕，帮我找星光报记者丽塔·塔丽的信息，我要去她家一趟。找回底片可能困难些，我们得赶在这群记者反应过来之前找到那张照片，再看看到底是谁拥有底片。”

 

迪克在正义联盟开了一个漫长的会议，有很多成员质疑蝙蝠侠是否还能担任顾问，有些人质疑他会不会泄露更多联盟的机密。然而也有很多人相信他，这让他在强烈的自责中稍微有了一丝安慰。会议持续到下午四点，迪克今天觉得特别疲惫，他想回家睡觉。  
“布鲁斯。”  
迪克从蝙蝠洞换了衣服回来，布鲁斯在起居室，一脸严肃。  
“你回来了。”他说。“你可以给我一个解释吗，迪克？”  
“……解释……”迪克反应有点迟钝，他已经被正义联盟追问了整个白天，虽然超人支持他但是他现在还是很累，现在放松下来他觉得自己的大脑仿佛要爆炸。“解释……呃。”  
“为什么所有人都瞒着我，迪克。你是蝙蝠侠，提姆给你提供情报，说不定杰森也是你的助手。我不相信事情只是提姆说的那么简单，你们都在用奇怪的谎言欺骗我。”布鲁斯真的很严肃，迪克甚至感觉到他有些愤怒，这是在他失忆后从来没有过的。“还有那些绯闻，迪克，我有过那么多绯闻，但是你一点都不在意，就好像那些事情不是真的，而你知道。”  
“听着，布鲁斯，我并没有欺骗你的意思，但是相信我这真的是必须保密的事情。”迪克感觉太阳穴突突的跳，他真的是头疼得厉害，布鲁斯即使失忆了也还是那样聪明敏感。“相信我，这一切都是为了保护你。”  
“这不是理由，迪克。”布鲁斯叹气，摇了摇头。“我们是伴侣，我只是希望……你可以对我坦诚一些，而不是让我只是和你的假身份一起生活。我不是个需要时时刻刻保护着的孩子，你知道我每天看到你身上多出来的伤口有多担心？”  
“……抱歉，布鲁斯。”迪克摇摇头——他能怎么说呢？坦白一切？告诉他他家祖宅下面还有个蝙蝠洞？他已经知道了他的身份，他已经暴露了提姆，现在杰森也被怀疑，他不能再暴露什么了，布鲁斯知道的已经太多了。他再知道任何一样，都能猜到自己曾经就是蝙蝠侠。“正是因为我爱你，我们都爱你，所以真的不能再多说什么了。”  
“迪克。”  
“我很累了，布鲁斯，让我先休息一会儿吧。”  
他回到自己房间的浴室，靠着门坐下来。脑子里的两个小人不知道第多少次爆发了争吵，此刻他们正在洗手台上像往常那样争吵不休。  
“你看看你。”镜子外面的小人说。“多么浪漫的月下之吻啊。结果呢？”  
“那根本就不是我的错！”  
“那根本就是你的错！如果不是你的感情那么‘真挚’，他现在依然什么都不会知道！更不会吻你！”  
“布鲁斯失忆了也是布鲁斯！他早晚都会猜到的！”  
“你根本就不明白你做了什么！”镜子外的小人尖叫。“这已经不是布鲁斯会不会有危险了！你甚至把蝙蝠侠也置于危险之中！”  
“你让我变得不像我自己！”  
“明明是你自己越来越奇怪！”  
他们争吵的声音越来越大，声调越来越尖，迪克只觉得头越来越重，他现在只想在没人找得到的地方安安静静睡个觉。他有时候会看着蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠衣想自己究竟是谁，他是蝙蝠侠，但是蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯。他要在把蝙蝠侠曾经的事迹当做自己的，他不能让布鲁斯起疑——这让他时常陷入身份认同的错觉里。他有时候会分不清夜翼到底存不存在，而等他下一秒清醒过来时却发现夜翼好像已经不再会存在了。  
——不，他存在的，他就在这里。  
等迪克醒过来的时候发现自己躺在瓷砖地面上，他好像在地上睡了十几分钟，现在脑子清醒了些，虽然这两个小人还在吵。  
“都是你的错！从一开始就是！”  
而镜子里面的小人反驳的总是那么苍白。

 

尽管对于蝙蝠侠一家来说这个夜晚不是一般的鸡飞狗跳——尤其是他晚上还要带着罗宾夜巡。而对于丽塔·塔丽来说，这只是一个普通的工作日。她下了班，去便利店买些东西，回家做饭，喝牛奶，看看电视——果不其然除了儿童电视台几乎都在报道她的新闻。  
她转到了星光台，女主播正在插播紧急新闻：“我台及星光报社主编办公室均遭到不明人士入侵，入侵者麻醉了在场人员并翻动了各类资料，不排除是蝙蝠侠所为……”  
“哇哦。”她低呼一声。  
“哇哦。”红头罩也低呼一声。“记者小姐，在哥谭即使不到睡觉的时间也要锁门，知道吗？”  
提姆正在赶往其中一个绑架犯的家，他在通讯频道听到杰森吓唬丽塔·塔丽交出照片，而那个记者很快就拿出来了。  
“我很抱歉……我知道这样不对，但是主编逼我去做。”丽塔紧张地绞着手指。主编今天还给了她其他的照片，她全部交给了杰森。“如果我不做他会辞退我然后让别人去做。”  
“你不用跟我道歉，你这样可影响到整个哥谭，我得谢谢你。”杰森翻看着那些照片。“哥谭的地下世界已经开始狂欢了，记者小姐。”  
而二十多张照片翻过去，杰森唯独没有发现电视里打码的那张。  
“这里少了有蝙蝠侠样貌的那张，你藏在哪里了！”他晃晃那叠照片，掏出了手枪。“我就要那张，听到了吗，我要扯掉他的蝙蝠翅膀，你藏在哪里了！”  
“我不知道！”丽塔吓坏了，红头罩的咆哮把她吓得双腿发抖。“这些都是主编给我的！他说照片来自时政版的记者！”  
“名字！”  
“我真的不知道！”丽塔后退了一步。“我可以给你时政版记者的名单……但我真的不知道是谁拍的照片！”  
“红头罩。”蝙蝠侠的声音传来。“你别太过线了。”  
“还不是因为你。”杰森嘟囔，他平时才不这样。丽塔正在飞速写下时政版记者的名字，然后圈出了其中一个。  
“就是这些了。”她把记事本的一页撕下来，递给杰森。  
“十分感谢，塔丽小姐。”杰森收起了枪，他不用再吓唬这个小记者了。“如果蝙蝠侠完蛋了，我会第一个来感谢你的。”  
“他演坏蛋可真像。”达米安说。  
“我从来没说过我是个好蛋。”杰森骑上他的摩托车。“神谕，我这就把名单发给你。”  
“今天晚上有的忙了。”芭芭拉说，她在飞速查询着时政版几位记着的资料。  
“迪基鸟应该给我发工资。”杰森嚷嚷。  
“神谕，记者名单也发我一份。”迪克说。  
“你应该回去陪父亲的。”达米安关掉了通讯。“他今天心情十分不好。”  
“我……他大概还在生我的气。”迪克犹豫了下，“而且这件事更加重要。”  
“你们这样下去又会吵架的。”达米安扭过脸，“就像以前那样。”  
“等你夜巡结束再回去看名单不知道又要到几点。”  
“因为这件事最重要，我们已经没有多少时间了。”迪克最后决定到。“我并不是不想管布鲁斯。”  
“蝙蝠侠，我找到其中一个绑架犯了。”提姆的声音传来。“你要亲自来吗？”  
“坐标，红罗宾。”迪克拍拍手，坐上蝙蝠车。“罗宾，你在这里等警察来。”  
“反正这种事都是我的。”达米安踢了一脚躺在地上不省人事的劫匪。“你可得凶一点才行。”


	15. Chapter 15

杰森先后去了六个时政版记者的家，然而在家的只有他们的家人，所有人家里都没有照片或者底片。而提姆和迪克造访了五个绑架犯的住处，最后在那个玩手机的人嘴里翘出来一个名字：文森特·斯派克，星光报的时政版记者。他在偷听到他们的绑架计划后给他们指点了几处藏匿人质的好地方——的确是几个好地方——，然后给了他们一大笔钱，发誓绝不出卖他们，只要求无论成功与否他都要有报道韦恩被绑架的第一手材料。而在他们入狱后，保释他们的也正是文森特·斯派克。  
“一个将错就错的记者？”杰森嗤笑。“斯派克是个单身汉，公寓里一个人都没有。我进去找过了，他把相机电脑都带走了。”  
“要如何在哥谭找一个人，他完全可以藏在任何一个地方。”提姆站在楼顶。“天已经快亮了。”  
“他总要去上班。”杰森说，他今天骑着摩托车跑过了整个哥谭。“我们在报社门口等他。”  
杰森和提姆还在城里奔走，迪克和达米安回到了蝙蝠洞。达米安去洗澡准备休息——他明天要参加愚蠢的考试——，迪克则在蝙蝠电脑里输入了文森特·斯派克的名字，电脑在数据库中开始搜索，搜索结果给出了许多条结果，在里面筛选出一条吸引了他的注意的。  
“……评论人莉莎·瓦洛那对选举人恶意中伤。”他找到了那份不在星光报头版却在时政版占了不小地方的报道。“新闻周刊是否存在内幕交易。”  
同时刊出的还有所谓的“证据”——三张照片，一份电话录音——然而是文字版的，谁也说不好是不是真的，杰森说斯派克把电脑也带走了，这段录音有没有都无从得知。而照片则是拍到莉莎和另一位选举人见面的场景，斯派克认为这是在“接受贿赂”以及“串通诬陷”。也就是从这个时候起莉莎开始收到舆论的攻击，网络上甚至出现了“我们不需要这样的评论人”的口号，完全忘了当时她曝光警局丑闻所做的贡献。  
他仔细看了报道，找到那位选举人的名字，输入电脑，一大串信息列了出来。迪克挑选出上次市议员选举的报道，几乎所有有着独家报道和专访的记者都是文森特·斯派克。  
——选举人的御用记者？选举人的御用媒体星光报？  
然而星光报时政版在选举后的评价一直不好，有些人声称很多报道都是捏造的。斯派克也进行过几篇娱乐版块的报道，似乎有想不被一个时政版困住的迹象。而他上一篇独家报道就是布鲁斯被绑架的新闻，还上了星光报头版头条。  
“芭布丝，帮我调查一下警方的数据库。”迪克连通了芭芭拉，“有几个案子需要你帮我查一下，我这就把案件号给你。”  
“你要查什么？”  
“犯人的名字，住处，还有他们的保释人。”  
“我会很快给你查到的——已经快天亮了，你不去休息吗？我听达米安说布鲁斯现在很生气。”  
“我知道，可是现在没时间了。”迪克揉了揉太阳穴，他的头疼了整个晚上。  
迪克上楼的时候天已经亮了，他有很久没有彻夜不睡忙到清晨的时候了。他查到了那些对莉莎绑架、谋杀未遂的犯人里有四个的保释人是斯派克，另外几个是他们的家人前来缴纳保释金。这个问题实在是太奇怪了——一个时政版记者哪里来的那么多钱呢？  
回到卧室，布鲁斯已经休息，不过他看上去依然有些不大开心，睡着了眉头依然是皱着的。  
“……你说你失去记忆了还像原来那样老皱着眉头。”迪克轻轻按了按布鲁斯紧皱的眉头，然而并按不下去。“我希望你每天都能过得开心一些，把曾经的那些都补上。”  
他脱掉浴袍，钻进被子里。布鲁斯对背着他，他贴在他的背上，搂住他的腰。  
“早上好，布鲁斯。”他亲了亲布鲁斯光裸的后背——没有伤痕，一看就是富家公子的身体——，用脸颊蹭了蹭，闭上眼睡着了。

提姆回来的时候已经是早上八点了，杰森还在报社等着堵斯派克——听上去挺蠢的，然而也没别的什么好办法了。芭芭拉还在分析二十四小时里的监控录像——能留下数据的那些摄像头的录像。  
提姆二十四小时没睡，他的黑眼圈似乎更重了，阿尔弗雷德给他做了早餐倒了咖啡，他稍作休息就回房间和芭芭拉一起查看监控录像，希望能找到斯派克的踪迹。  
而布鲁斯自从失忆后就没有以前那种赖床叫不起来的习惯了，八点左右他醒过来，发现迪克在他身后，小心翼翼的抱着他。他昨天没来得及刮胡子，下巴有点发青，黑眼圈也有点重，脸上满是疲惫。  
他突然也没那么生气了。  
“有时候我真的希望你只是你自己，迪克。”他轻轻翻过身，摸了摸迪克的发顶，把他抱在怀里。“我只是不想生活在你们都把我当孩子一样保护着的善意的谎言里。”  
——去他妈的绯闻，去他妈的舆论，去他妈的蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯很想吻他，他觉得自己只是看着迪克气就消了。然而他担心会吵醒迪克，于是只是抱着他，要不就再躺一会儿吧。

芭芭拉和提姆一无所获，他们没有发现二十四个小时里哥谭市有任何斯派克活动的踪迹。杰森中午时候回来，他的心情差到不行，今天斯派克根本没有来上班。他甚至又偷偷堵了丽塔·塔丽，而她对斯派克完全不知情，他从来都是个奔波在新闻一线的大忙人。  
路易斯顶住佩里的压力，拖到今天才和克拉克一起来——阿尔弗雷德从蝙蝠洞接他们来的，门口依然堵着大量的记者。  
“你心情很不好。”路易斯看到杰森的第一眼说。  
“谢了女士，我现在要去找个地方默默地自我爆炸。”杰森去了蝙蝠洞。“这家伙简直是兔子。”  
“路易斯。”提姆似乎每次都是端着杯子迎接他们的。“来这边吧。”  
“我已经不知道该怎么写了。”她坐下后第一句话就这么说。“我要怎么写这个报道，照片不像是造假的。”  
“是真的，我已经什么都不想说了。”提姆大口喝掉半杯咖啡，他觉得他需要更多咖啡才行。“我不能接受的是我们帮他隐瞒这么久，布鲁斯发现了他身份的事他居然不告诉我们。”  
“他都发现什么了？”  
“迪克是蝙蝠侠，我在杰森在帮助他。如果他要是知道自家房子下面还有个蝙蝠洞我觉得这真的没法过了，他昨天已经和迪克为此起争执了。”提姆想了想。“哦，他可千万别知道达米安是罗宾。”  
“提摩西少爷，我给布鲁斯老爷送过午餐了。”阿尔弗雷德从楼上下来。“他可能等一会儿就要下来了。”  
“谢谢，阿尔弗雷德，我会注意的。”提姆点点头。“迪克呢？”  
“理查德少爷还没醒，所以布鲁斯老爷拒绝起床。”  
“噢，他们应该是和好了。”他抓了抓头发。“可是我们该怎么办？”

杰森已经很久没有这么生气过了，比起找不到斯派克，他更生气迪克对他的隐瞒和不信任——是啊，老好人格雷森总怕伤害到别人，结果最后总是让人觉得他不信任他们，真是去他娘的格雷森。  
他气的在蝙蝠洞里到处乱晃，骂骂咧咧了大概半个小时，然后坐到蝙蝠电脑前面查找斯派克的信用卡记录——当然，没有，斯派克似乎是少有的现金党。他怀疑这家伙根本就是个业务熟练的间谍，他甚至是做好了万全的准备才在时隔几个月之后爆出这张照片。  
——他会藏在哪儿？  
他无意中看了眼蝙蝠电脑的搜索记录，迪克昨天搜索过斯派克的资料，还有市议员辛德拉·莱斯——好吧，又是一个在他们忙着跑腿的时候一个人推理的家伙，他可真是和老蝙蝠该死的像。他应该现在就冲到楼上质问迪克到底还调查出了什么没告诉他们。

迪克在阿尔弗雷德出去后没多久就醒了。  
“你还生气吗？”布鲁斯亲吻他的眼睛的时候他有些担心。他理解布鲁斯的心情，但是他无法做到。“布鲁斯？”  
“我生气我在你们眼里就像个孩子，你知道当我知道我一直在和提姆互相欺骗的时候有多生气吗？”布鲁斯把他抱得更紧了些，吻了吻他。“提姆也是，他很生气。”  
接着房门被敲响了，对方似乎心情很不好，砰砰砰敲的又快又响。  
“迪基，我知道你在里面！”是杰森的声音。“你给我出来！”  
“是杰森。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“他也生气了。”  
“我觉得会是一场火山爆发。”迪克捡起睡袍穿上，踩着拖鞋去开门。  
“你给我出来。”杰森把他拽出门，顺手把门关上了。“跟我说实话，你调查到哪一步了。”  
“斯派克是辛德拉·莱斯的御用记者。”迪克直接说了结论。“而莱斯是哥谭市市长的下任候选人。”  
“你认为是什么？”  
“权钱交易。”  
“我们还有二十四个小时去找莱斯。”杰森放开了迪克。“你先去刮你的胡子，然后跟我讲讲你他妈到底是怎么查到莱斯的。”  
“你不会想听的，杰森。”迪克低下了头。“这是一条我不知道该怎么去说的线索。”


	16. Chapter 16

“斯派克和瓦洛那曾经是同学。”芭芭拉的声音传来，一夜没睡她的声音很是疲惫。“斯派克比瓦洛那大两届，他们在大学的时候一起做过实习记者。但是后来斯派克去了星光报，瓦洛那去了《新闻周刊》做评论员和……专栏小说作家。”她抬了抬眉毛。“去年斯派克在选举期间报道瓦洛那故意抹黑辛德拉·莱斯。”  
“给自己曾经的同窗好友泼脏水？”杰森也是一晚没睡，他现在坐在蝙蝠车的副驾驶上一个劲犯困，只能和芭芭拉不听说话让自己精神点。“还是说这是莱斯的指示？”  
“我个人觉得两者都有，不过是不是好友就难说了。”芭芭拉调出几篇论文。“他们在大学时候出现过分歧，瓦洛那甚至换了一家报社实习——你敢相信吗，虽然不是一届学生，但他们的毕业论文内容简直是针锋相对的。”  
“他们再憎恨对方也不至于这么明显的针对议员选举这件事，他完全可以全文攻击瓦洛那本人。”杰森说，“这件事十有八九是莱斯指示的，斯派克不过是借题发挥罢了。”  
“斯派克不止一次捏造新闻。”芭芭拉说。“他有很多次的报道存在断章取义和歪曲事实，当事人就采访内容表示过抗议。”  
“有什么用，那些倒霉蛋又没有采访录音。说不定斯派克还指着自这次的大新闻拿普利策呢。”  
“小翅膀，你把我想说的话全说了。”  
“废话，我现在困得厉害，我需要保持清醒。”  
由于是白天，他们开了一辆很普通的车。杰森提前在别的地方下了车，迪克驱车到了市政厅附近，避开所有人来到了莱斯的办公室上方的通风管道里，换好蝙蝠侠的衣服，跳了下去。  
“我觉得我们需要谈谈，莱斯议员。”  
“我就知道你会来，蝙蝠侠。”辛德拉·莱斯笑眯眯坐在办公桌后面。“欢迎，理查德，你比我想象中聪明得多。”  
芭芭拉查找了莱斯的房产和酒店订房记录，然而莱斯在哥谭除了有一所高级的复式高级公寓外什么都没有，酒店的订房记录也是一无所获。  
“她很聪明。”芭芭拉咬住了嘴唇。“他就像知道我们会怎么搜查一样。”  
“我怀疑迪基会不会成功。”杰森在市政厅旁边的咖啡厅买了杯咖啡，他实在是困得不行。昨天晚上他爬了半宿的通风管道，马不停蹄去了多位记者的家，他现在只想回家和枕头好好亲热亲热。“我怕她会有什么主意——”  
轰——  
市政厅传来一声巨响，其中一扇窗户里冒出滚滚浓烟。杰森数了数楼层和位置，那正是莱斯的办公室。  
“怎么回事？！”  
“莱斯的办公室爆炸了！”杰森一口气喝完咖啡，站起来往市政厅前的广场跑去，试图连接迪克的通讯器。“迪基！迪基你在吗？！”  
“我联络不到他！”芭芭拉在通讯器那边敲着键盘。“他的通讯器定位消失了！”  
“这他妈！”杰森拿出手机要给迪克打电话，而这时候迪克先一步来电了。  
“迪基！”杰森立刻接通了电话。“你怎么样！”  
“……小翅膀，你得来接我一趟。”迪克的声音在抖，听上去有些虚弱。“莱斯在她的办公室藏了一枚炸弹。”  
“你在哪儿？！”  
“某个垃圾桶里。”迪克顿了顿，躲在垃圾桶里的蝙蝠侠着实不怎么光彩。“我爬不起来……你最好快一点来。”  
杰森花了十分钟在市政厅后门的几个可移动大型垃圾桶里找到了迪克，他被炸伤了，出血严重。杰森打开垃圾桶盖的时候发现他已经昏迷过去，蝙蝠衣破损的地方流着血，在垃圾桶底汇聚成了血洼。  
“他妈的迪基……你可千万别死在这儿！”杰森打开通讯器。“芭芭拉，启动一下自动驾驶让车来我这里，然后联系莱斯利医生。迪基受伤了，状态很不好。”  
一分钟后，车子开了过来，杰森把迪克抱上后座，上车驶向莱斯利医生的诊所。  
“杰森，你和迪克在做什么？！”提姆的声音接了进来。“电视上在报道蝙蝠侠袭击了市议员辛德拉·莱斯！”  
“他妈的莱斯！”杰森一边开车一边骂到。“迪基被这个婊子算计了！她在自己的办公室里装了炸弹！”  
“她为什么要这么做？！这样的诬陷对她来说除了毁掉蝙蝠侠外毫无意义！”  
“她——”杰森愣了一下——丑闻，身份曝光，诬陷，舆论攻击，公众的不信任，身为蝙蝠侠的迪克被逼进绝路——他突然想明白了什么。  
“提姆！你快去一趟企鹅人那里！”他咆哮着。“就算把科波特弄死——四分之三死！也要从他嘴里套出辛德拉·莱斯那婊子的消息！”  
“二分之一死吧。”提姆说，然后挂了电话。

布鲁斯被提姆告知迪克受了伤，送到了莱斯利医生的诊所。而庄园门口的记者因为蝙蝠侠在市政厅引起爆炸的事情全部聚集到了市中心，这让阿尔弗雷德终于可以开车载着布鲁斯去莱斯利医生那里了。而克拉克和路易斯则去了爆炸现场，他们希望能从这里找到诬陷蝙蝠侠的证据，把媒体的注意力暂时从蝙蝠侠的真实身份上转移开。  
“杰森，我不得不说你的确很快。”莱斯利医生从急救室里出来时说到。“再晚来十分钟，这孩子可能就再也醒不过来了。”  
“他怎么样？”  
“不怎么好，左腿大腿骨折，右臂骨折刺穿了动脉，全身都是爆炸伤，我说不上脊柱是不是还有伤，他还有些内出血。”莱斯利摇摇头。“接下来我要准备给他做细致的检查和手术了，他需要在ICU住一段时间。”  
布鲁斯赶到的时候，迪克已经被送进手术室，杰森看他到了就离开了，阿尔弗雷德陪着布鲁斯坐在手术室门口的长椅上。  
“红罗宾，你到了吗？”杰森打开通讯器。“科波特在不在。在？进去了吗？还没有？好，别进去了，红头罩马上就到，他是我的了。”

科波特已经不是第一次和黑白两道打交道了，他实在是精于此道。不过红头罩跑来找他这还是第一次。据他所知红头罩行为风格很像蝙蝠侠，他们都单干，谁都信不过，所以他还是更喜欢偶尔会踢烂他的窗户跑来要情报的夜翼些——和老蝙蝠斗了这么多年，他对神奇小子还是有点对手情的，虽然他是绝对想干掉他的。  
“我们最近没什么生意上的往来？”企鹅人并不怕杰森的枪，或者说他知道这只是一个谈条件的过程。“不过你居然会想要辛德拉的信息，红头罩，真是令我吃惊。”  
“你和她很熟嘛，科波特。”  
“哦不不，只不过吃过那么两次饭。你懂的，没有任何把柄的那种。”科波特笑了两声。“不过我不能那么简单的给你，红头罩。或者说我并不想给你。”他装模作样的整了整自己的领结。“我的确和莱斯女士认识，但是我这里没有任何关于她的信息。”  
“科波特，我可不介意在你这里大闹一场。”杰森往他脚下开了几枪。他知道企鹅人不怕这个，但是他们依然在这里做着毫无疑义的黑帮之间的对话。“你有什么条件尽快说。”  
“哦，不不，你要闹起来可就更找不到了。我只需要你回答我一个问题。”科波特狡黠地笑了。“我想知道你是不是也是一只蝙蝠。”  
杰森沉默了大概有三秒钟，他还看了看门口，最后他点了点头。科波特露出一个满意的笑容，拍了拍手叫进来一个秘书，嘱咐她拿出一份档案，交给了杰森。  
“这是我这里所有的关于莱斯女士的资料了，红头罩。”他笑着说，“不多，她可不是简单人物，她比那些脑子里都是南瓜汤的议员要聪明得多。”  
“她在你这里洗过钱吗？”  
“哦，红头罩，哥谭哪一个沾点黑的人没来过冰山赌场？”企鹅人哈哈笑了。“大概除了你，红头罩，然而谁让你是一只蝙蝠呢？”

迪克的手术还在继续，布鲁斯坐在长椅上焦急的等待着。达米安接到通知后直接翘课从学校到了医院，进门的时候还背着书包。  
“达米安！你不是应该在学校吗？”  
“德雷克说格雷森出事了！”达米安在手术室门口停下，看着门上的灯。“他怎么样了？”  
“不怎么好。”布鲁斯也看着那盏灯，他的语气一下子颓然下来。“他被炸弹炸伤了。”  
一时间父子两人没有话说，他们只是在手术室外坐着，知道傍晚的时候阿尔弗雷德提出把他们接回去。  
“我不回去。”布鲁斯摇摇头，“你先带达米安回去吧，阿尔弗雷德。”  
达米安并不想走，迪克的手术还没有做完。然而他想了想现在洞里缺人手，于是他还是坐上了车，回了庄园。  
“让父亲一个人在那里没关系吗？”达米安的眉头皱的紧紧的，这点和他爸爸还真是像。“格雷森的手术不知还要做多久。”  
“没问题的，达米安少爷。”阿尔弗雷德尽管笑不出来，也尝试安慰着达米安。“理查德少爷现在最需要的就是他。布鲁斯老爷现在最应该做的就是陪在理查德少爷身边。”

杰森把资料传给了提姆和芭芭拉，还给了路易斯一份。克拉克点了点头，说至少现在可以从别的角度质疑这场爆炸是否是辛德拉·莱斯的一场好戏。而提姆则担心现场留下了血样会暴露迪克的真实身份，毕竟他曾是警察，是在联邦系统里注册过的。  
“事实上也等不到那个时候，在DNA鉴定结果出来之前星光台就会曝光迪克的身份了。”路易斯说，“当务之急是如何阻止事态进一步恶化。”  
“你们不在的时候，新闻升级了。”克拉克说。“星光台报道辛德拉·莱斯正在重症监护室，生命垂危。”  
“放他妈的屁！”杰森骂到。“迪基差点死掉！他现在还在手术室里没出来！她好意思说自己生命垂危？！”  
“我们已经叫吉米来了，然而他现在堵在路上。想报道蝙蝠侠袭击市议员的人太多了，哥谭大桥现在正堵车堵的厉害。”路易斯一脸担忧，“现在哥谭的所有媒体都一边倒质疑蝙蝠侠的动机。”  
“要头疼的事情更多了。”提姆呻吟一声。“我他妈的该怎么办？”  
“杰森。”克拉克问到。“你的资料从哪里来的。”  
“企鹅人那里。”  
“你把他打死了？”提姆有点好奇。  
“他活的好好的，一根指头都没少。”他想了想，没多说什么。“别管了，总之拿到了，虽然不多，但是足够证明她和哥谭的地下黑帮勾结了。”  
“所以她才想毁掉蝙蝠侠。”  
“因为蝙蝠侠会打击黑帮，影响她在黑帮获得的利益。”杰森说，“这就说得通了，迪基说的‘权钱交易’。”  
“他已经推断出来了？”提姆愣了一下。“在没有这些证据的时候？”  
“你不会想知道的。”杰森说。“这是一个沾着血的线索。”


	17. Chapter 17

达米安向芭芭拉问了今天的情报，在所有人都不在的情况下换了身衣服偷偷去搜查了莱斯的公寓，最后在保险柜里发现了一个相机和一张照片，上面有着蝙蝠侠的半张侧脸，熟识他的都看得出那是迪克。  
“神谕，我找到了。”达米安打开通讯器，“莱斯的保险柜里藏着格雷森的照片，还有一部有他照片的相机。”  
“达米安？”芭芭拉一愣，“你在哪里？”  
“莱斯的公寓。”达米安把保险箱还原成原来的样子，悄悄离开。“你们这些人都靠不住，格雷森也受伤了，只能靠我了。”  
“我都忍不住要抱抱你了，蝙蝠宝宝。”  
“省省吧陶德，等格雷森醒了你去抱他，他才喜欢抱抱。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，你去看一下布鲁斯和迪克的情况。大红，我们先回去睡一会儿，明天带EMP去让他们的节目没法播出。”  
“好好，到时候阻拦播音员又是我的活。”杰森把后座满是血的车开回庄园。“阿尔弗雷德，抱歉把车里弄脏了，迪基出了太多血。”  
新闻里滚动播出市政厅爆炸的消息，吉米终于赶到了哥谭，路易斯正在紧急播报目前的情况。她所掌握的辛德拉·莱斯与哥谭黑帮所勾结的资料就像在一片爆炸声里引起了一场更大的爆炸，几小时后很多媒体的重点从“蝙蝠侠袭击莱斯议员意图为何”转变成了“莱斯议员勾结黑帮，蓄意嫁祸蝙蝠侠”。然而媒体的声音依然是一半一半，认为迪克是蝙蝠侠的媒体也有不少。  
布鲁斯还在医院，迪克的手术还没有做完。之前有护士出来了两次，布鲁斯问起情况也只是说莱斯利医生表示“情况不容乐观”，这一次输血量达到了六千毫升。  
阿尔弗雷德回到医院后一直陪着布鲁斯，大概晚间十一点莱斯利医生才从手术室里出来，上了年纪的她在经过这一场大手术后筋疲力竭。  
“除了动脉破损还有严重的内脏出血。”护士给她拿来了淡盐水，“他几乎把全身的血都流光了。”  
护士们将迪克推了出来，送进ICU病房。布鲁斯想跟过去看看，莱斯利医生拉住了他。  
“他的免疫系统现在很脆弱。”她说，“他之后还有脊柱的手术要做，你最好做好心理准备，布鲁斯。”

达米安今天一个人夜巡。迪克在医院，提姆和杰森在抓紧时间休息，现在哥谭只有他一个人，他需要一个人守护哥谭。  
“晚上好，达米安少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音传来。“芭芭拉小姐休息去了，今天晚上我做后勤。”  
“父亲呢，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“布鲁斯老爷休息去了。”  
“格雷森情况怎么样？”  
“不乐观。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。  
“好吧，看来我需要去看看莱斯的情况了。”达米安咧嘴。“她在哪家医院？”  
虽然阿尔弗雷德不怎么同意，但达米安还是去了，他查找了所有的ICU病房，并没有找到莱斯的踪迹。  
“潘尼沃斯，你确定莱斯在这家医院的ICU？”  
“是的，达米安少爷，现在夜间新闻还在播报莱斯议员的情况，医院的住院记录也证明她在那家医院。”  
“她根本就不在这儿。”达米安又寻找了其他的单人病房，最后他爬回医院的房顶。“我觉得她把我们都耍了，潘尼沃斯。问题是我们现在根本找不到她究竟在哪儿。”

杰森和提姆第二天潜入了星光电视台，准备好了EMP趴在通风口里。午间新闻已经开始，女播报员坐在摄像机前，说今天午间新闻有一名重磅嘉宾要来做客，说着从后台请上来一个瘦瘦的，戴着眼镜的中年人。杰森从通风口看下去，低声骂了一句。  
“是斯派克！”他低吼到。“这混蛋居然出现了！”  
“你要下去？”提姆问。“我准备好EMP了。”  
“嗨，珍，我得说我今天带来了很多你和观众们都关心的内容。”斯派克的语速很快，吐字很清晰。“我躲起来了一周的时间，我知道最近发生了很多事，我也想告诉大家事情的真相到底——”  
提姆启动了EMP，杰森从通风口跳下，扔下麻醉烟雾，主播和工作人员倒了一地。他打烂了摄影机，在后台人员赶来之前拎起斯派克塞进通风口。  
“等一会儿给超人打电话！”杰森盖好通风口的盖子，“让他随便找个谁把这家伙的记忆抹掉！”  
然而他们在开车回到蝙蝠洞的时候，星光台的节目依然在播出。布鲁斯眼睁睁看着文森特·斯派克讲述他所知道的“内幕事件”，而此时杰森和提姆因为EMP的原因根本接不到电话和通讯。  
“你知道的，珍，当时辛德拉·莱斯参选市议员的时候遭到对手保罗·斯纳克的恶意中伤，当时斯纳克指使《新闻周刊》的评论员莉莎·瓦洛那抹黑辛德拉——这篇评论现在还有网络版可以看，大家等下可以去看一下——。我是说，我们当时有确切的证据证明瓦洛那和斯纳克之间存在不正当交易，这属于故意抹黑辛德拉。”斯派克在电视里侃侃而谈。“那么对于当时选举辩论，关于蝙蝠侠的事情上，斯纳克是主张接纳蝙蝠侠的，而辛德拉是主张反对蝙蝠侠的。我们都知道，他的确是一名罗宾汉式的义警，但是他的存在并不合法，你不能确认他是否有虐待嫌犯屈打成招的行为，他收集的证据都没有经过警方的监督，也有可能是伪造的。辛德拉反对的就是这一点，蝙蝠侠的本意是好的，但是他的行为明显是犯法。他应该和正义联盟一起去保卫地球，而不是插手哥谭的犯罪和治安，这种行为已经逾越了法律界限。错的就是错的，这正是法律的公正无私处。  
“而现在，辛德拉还在ICU里接受治疗，蝙蝠侠袭击了反对他的市议员，我觉得大家都应该明白他是什么意思了。”屏幕上出现了一张照片，是蝙蝠侠的半张侧脸。“所以我要在这里，以一个星光报记者的身份，曝光蝙蝠侠的真实身份，要他接受法律的制裁。”  
电视那头的芭芭拉呼吸都要停滞了，而这时杰森和提姆的通讯器终于恢复了运作。  
“杰森！提姆！怎么回事？！为什么电视上还在播放星光台的午间新闻？！”  
“你说什么？！”  
他们恰好驶到了一家家电商场前面，玻璃展示柜后面各种型号的电视都在播放星光台的午间新闻，那张有着蝙蝠侠半张侧脸的照片贴满了每一台电视的屏幕。  
“不！”提姆叫了出来。“他们早就录好了！这是在其他地方用转播车播放的录像！”  
“莱斯知道蝙蝠侠肯定会推导出背后是她才敢让斯派克这么说！”杰森看了一眼还在后座上昏迷不醒的斯派克。“她一早就知道自己‘会进ICU’！”  
“有没有觉得很眼熟？好，我们还有对比的照片——”电视并没有停，另外一张迪克被抓拍的照片被放了上来。“这是布鲁斯·韦恩的养子兼情人——这关系真让人恶心——，理查德·格雷森。我们能看到这两个角度和动作差不多，然后我们把他们的脸重叠一下……”  
布鲁斯坐在电视前面，脑子一片空白——他的伴侣还躺在重症监护室，电视上在恶意中伤他，而他现在除了眼睁睁看着迪克的身份被揭露什么事都做不了。  
“他们的骨骼结构完全重合，而且大家都能看的出来他们长得是一模一样。”斯派克站了起来，十分激动。“蝙蝠侠就是理查德·格雷森，我们违法的、试图袭击市议员的‘城市英雄’，只不过是和自己养父搞上床的韦恩的小情人而已！”  
坐在车里的杰森疯狂咒骂着后车座的斯派克，驾驶员换成了提姆，虽然他也怒火中烧，但他依然惊叹于杰森丰富到叹为观止的词汇量。  
通讯频道里，芭芭拉和达米安都在线，然而并没有人说话。  
“……该怎么办。”过了很久提姆问到。“迪克该怎么办，布鲁斯该怎么办，蝙蝠侠该怎么办？”  
“我终于知道我们会找到照片和相机的原因了。”达米安说。“他知道我们会抹掉电脑里的信息，所以照片和相机是最后的证据了。”  
“然而我们没算到她会提前留下录像带。”  
“……辛德拉和黑帮有过关系，不过你仔细看看资料就会知道，她是以自己的方式让黑帮之间争斗，削弱他们的力量。再交由哥谭警局一网打尽。”提姆打开了车载电视，斯派克依然在吹嘘辛德拉·莱斯。“我们其实不需要蝙蝠侠去打击黑帮犯罪。”  
“操！”杰森停止了咒骂斯派克，他咆哮起来。“他妈的科波特耍了我！他给了我一份不完全的资料！”  
“企鹅人是吧。”达米安说。“我去会会他。”  
“不行！达米安！你不能杀了他！”  
“不会的，德雷克。”达米安说。“四分之三死而已。”

布鲁斯关掉电视，把脸埋进掌心里。他不知道他应该做什么，他什么都做不了。迪克还躺在莱斯利医生的医院里，意识都还没有恢复。莱斯利医生说他的情况不容乐观，他可能会终身需要坐轮椅，可能会落下残疾——他作为蝙蝠侠为哥谭奉献了那么多，然而现在媒体和舆论越来越偏向反对蝙蝠侠的一面。  
“阿尔弗雷德，我们去医院。”他对老管家说到。“我要去陪着迪克。”


	18. Chapter 18

扎塔娜在接到通知后第一时间来到了蝙蝠洞，而提姆则没有请求她抹掉斯派克的记忆，而是问她可不可以给他一个睡眠魔法。  
“为什么？他都知道蝙蝠侠的身份了。”扎塔娜有点疑惑。  
“哥谭都知道蝙蝠侠的身份了，只剩下爆炸现场的血液样本还在检测。”提姆揉揉太阳穴，杰森则踢了还在麻醉中的斯派克一脚。“他在电视上指证了迪克，现在抹掉他的记忆的话肯定会出问题，在找到解决方法之前还是让他睡着比较好些。”  
“我到冰山赌场了。”这时达米安的声音接进来。  
“你可别打死他。”  
“不会的，德雷克。”达米安说。“相反的，我发现了有趣的事情。企鹅人正在自己的办公室里一边骂一边摔东西。”  
“他被冒犯了就会这样，大家都知道。”  
“不，更有趣的。”达米安虽是这么说，但表情可一点都不有趣。“他被莱斯耍了。”  
科波特正在因为莱斯欺骗他的行为破坏自己的办公室，这时候他刚换的玻璃被踢碎了，罗宾跃了进来。  
“罗宾。”他的气还没消，但暂时停止了砸坏东西的行为。“你来做什么？”  
“你给了红头罩不完整的文件。”  
“那是完整的！”科波特大叫。“他妈的辛德拉·莱斯那个婊子骗了我！她向我透露了假消息让我和黑面具打得两败俱伤！她给了我一部分的信息，而反而从我这里拿到了她要的情报，仗着自己是议员动用警察来打压我！今天冰山赌场被警察抄的他妈的就剩下灭火器了！”他哼哧哼哧地说。“她为了竞选明年的市长把我和蝙蝠侠都利用了！”  
“我以为你们是盟友。”达米安皱起了眉头。“你还知道什么？”  
“她这手段多少是个道上的人，我只知道这些。”科波特气又上来了。“他妈的！别让我找到她！不然我一定要把她碎尸万段喂我的鸟！”  
“他脾气可真大。”杰森说。  
“我以为你们黑道上的都习惯了。”提姆耸肩。“莱斯骗了科波特，抄了他的冰山赌场，把自己勾结黑帮的事情扭转成了卧底。”  
“说不好黑道上反响怎么样，道上人的话最多信五成，这是活命的真理。”杰森说。“这女人，倒是挺适合莱克斯·卢瑟的。”  
“那么我就让他先睡着了。”扎塔娜说，对斯派克施下魔法。“你们哥谭还真的是一座大型魔幻城市。”  
“我就当你这是在夸我们了。”提姆发出一声叹息。“接下来我们该讨论讨论新闻通告的事情了。”

“我看到新闻了，你们说迪克昨天出了车祸受了重伤，但是现场留下了蝙蝠侠的衣服碎片和血液。”当晚戈登给阿尔弗雷德打了个电话。“CSI正在进行分析血样，现在实验室和舆论都在要求我们尽快拿出检验结果公布于众，我不知道能压多久，警局现在禁止我和蝙蝠侠相关的证据有所接触。”  
“理查德少爷还在昏迷中。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。“谢谢你告诉我，戈登局长。”  
迪克还躺在ICU里，之前的手术里他几乎流干了全身的血，现在意识还没有恢复。布鲁斯一直守在病房外面，或许说除此之外他已经做不了什么了。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你先回去吧。”晚上十点左右的时候布鲁斯说到。“杰森和提姆说今晚应该不回来了，达米安一个人在家里，你回去陪陪他，我要继续陪着迪克。”  
杰森和提姆当然也收到了戈登的通知，他们正在蝙蝠洞里讨论调包样本的可能性。为此巴里甚至都赶来了，但他从一个CSI的角度表示这似乎有些困难。  
“这一次是直播进行检验来确认过程标准无误，而且样本已经在仪器里开始分析了，运转过程中是无法打开分析仪的。”  
“共振也不行？”  
“我有一次放错样本的时候实验过。”巴里挠了挠头，“但是在拿出和替换样本的时候就会出现样本分离失效的情况，后来我不得不等但设备停下才能重新进行检验。所以不知不觉替换样本基本上是行不通的。”  
“那么另一种情况怎么样？”提姆思索了一会儿。“可以做到污染全部样本吗？”  
“不好说，最基本的血液检查肯定已经出结果了，唯一费时间的DNA的对比。”巴里说。“如果污染全部血样，再次进行基本血液检查的时候就会发现。现在舆论矛头已经开始指向正义联盟了，这样大概只会加重对于蝙蝠侠的质疑。”  
“DNA的检验结果需要多久？”  
“一般要两周，即便是全天加班也要一周以上，我们还有点时间去准备其他方案。”  
“如果说莱斯是为了留下血样作为证明蝙蝠侠身份的铁证，那么她一定会炸伤蝙蝠侠。”杰森想了一会儿。“如果这些样本并不属于蝙蝠侠，而是她捏造的呢？”  
“……等等，杰森，你不会是想——”  
“除非你有更好的办法，小红。”

蝙蝠侠依然在哥谭的夜晚穿梭，不同的是跟在后面的记者比以往更多、嗅觉更灵敏。在他解决了一次帮派枪战后，记者们大着胆子从阴影处围了过来，咔嚓咔嚓拍着照片。  
“蝙蝠侠！你在市政厅的爆炸中受伤了吗！”一个记者问到。  
“你怎么知道他是蝙蝠侠？”其中一个很年轻的记者问。  
“你一定是新手，在哥谭的记者没有不清楚蝙蝠侠的身手的。”第一个提问的那个扭头说。“大家都能看出这是蝙蝠侠的身手。”  
“是的。”“没错。”在场的记者们纷纷附和。“我们太熟悉蝙蝠侠的身手是怎样的了。”  
“你是想问我是不是格雷森那个大少爷？”他用低沉嘶哑的声音说。“你觉得我要是在那种车祸里受伤了还能来这里处理这些事？”  
说完他拿出一个取血的探针，拉下自己的手套，在手腕静脉处扎了进去，取了自己的血样。记者们愣了一下，接着对着摄像机开始直播蝙蝠侠采血的画面。  
“就在这里。”蝙蝠侠将盛有血样的塑料容器放在地面上。“这里已经没我的事情了。”  
他在记者们一片的“叫警察和CSI来！”的尖叫中发射钩枪飞走，电视上全程直播着地上的血液样本，直到七分钟后CSI的鉴证人员赶来带回了实验室。记者们对着摄像机说：“蝙蝠侠亲自留下了血样，这是否会证明理查德·格雷森并不是蝙蝠侠本人，而星光报的照片经警方鉴定并无造假，这一切究竟是怎样的真相？”  
“准备给老头子写稿子了吗，小红。”蝙蝠车开了回来，杰森跳下车后就迫不及待的开始脱衣服。“这紧身衣穿着真不舒服，真不知道老头子和迪基都是怎么一天天穿着夜巡的。”  
“你这样把自己的血样交出去实在是不妥当，大红。”提姆一边敲字一边摇头。“对你来说太危险了，有很多黑道上的人都有关系能查到联邦数据库，你知道的，比如黑面具。”  
“现在你还要在意这种事？怎么也比彻底撕下蝙蝠侠的面具要强。”

布鲁斯坐在病房前的长椅上，他不知道在医院呆了多久，他只是一直看着玻璃后面身上插满管子的迪克，呼吸机和生命体征监测设备连在他身上。他拿出手机看了一眼，已经是凌晨了，他应该叫阿尔弗雷德来接他，但是他不想离开迪克身边。所幸的是第二天上午迪克醒了，护士撤掉了呼吸机，但在经历过内脏受损和大出血后他依然虚弱到无法进食不能说话，只能靠阿尔弗雷德来了一趟给他喂流食。莱斯利医生说他还要再恢复一下才能有力气挺过脊柱的手术——到也多亏了他平时强壮的体格，已经比常人恢复得要快了。  
布鲁斯一早就到了医院陪在迪克身边，迪克睁开眼睛看到他的时候心里只觉得五味陈杂。  
“你终于醒了，迪克，你昏迷了两天。”布鲁斯放心了，他实在是害怕迪克可能会醒不过来。“你什么都不要想，先好好休息。”  
迪克需要静养，莱斯利医生把布鲁斯带出去了，他只能眨眨眼睛，看着布鲁斯在外面和莱斯利医生谈话。  
“我当医生多年，一次手术流了六千毫升血的这还是第一个。”莱斯利医生在病房外对布鲁斯说。“而且还是这孩子。”  
“布鲁斯！”提姆飞奔了进来，后面跟着路易斯和克拉克。莱斯利医生向他们比出噤声的手势，于是他压低了声音。“布鲁斯，下午三点有一个关于迪克出车祸的记者会，稿子在这里，你先背一背。记住到时候一定要优先回答莱恩小姐的问题。”  
“那么急？”布鲁斯担忧地看了一眼迪克，对方也在眨着眼睛看他。莱斯利医生接过演讲稿看了看，对提姆投去赞许的目光。  
“来不及了，我们已经做了准备，越快澄清越好——”提姆注意到了病房里的迪克已经恢复了意识。“我的天！迪克！你醒了！”  
“你这样说话他听不到的。”布鲁斯皱眉。  
“他可以的，他会读唇。”提姆拼命向病房里挥手。“天哪！他醒了！”  
“来吧，提姆，我们先做正事。”路易斯轻轻拉了拉提姆，他退到后面。“布鲁斯，你刚刚和医生在做什么，继续，不要在意我们。”  
“……你们这样搞得我都忘了之前我在说什么了。”  
咔嚓。  
“韦恩先生在这里守了多久了？”克拉克打开了录音笔。  
“他昨晚就没有回去。”莱斯利医生说。  
“我不想让他醒来的时候看不到我。”布鲁斯答到。  
“汤普金森医生，理查德现在的情况怎么样？”  
“车祸导致他的尺动脉破裂，内脏大面积受损和出血，抢救过程中他流失了六千毫升的血液，这几乎是一个成年人所有的血液了。”莱斯利医生背对着病房说到。“他的头部受到剧烈冲击，有不可避免的脑震荡和多处外伤。除此之外他的脊柱也受到了影响，他之后将会落下残疾或者从此坐上轮椅。”  
“他的状况很不好。”  
“相当不好，或者说在那么大的出血量下他还能活着就很幸运了。今天上午他才恢复自主呼吸的能力，呼吸机刚撤掉。”  
布鲁斯坐在旁边的长椅上，路易斯又拍了几张照片。克拉克收起录音笔后她跑到玻璃前面，朝迪克挥了挥手，他眨眨眼睛，把头扭回去闭上眼装作没醒的样子。  
“哦，他可真是个影帝。”提姆咋舌。“这时候了还这么敬业。”  
路易斯和克拉克参加了记者发布会，还拿到了独家采访内容，第二天一早星球日报的头版甚至都不是莱克斯的总统候选的消息了——当然克拉克并不管他爽不爽，莱克斯现在也没空给他找麻烦——，而是布鲁斯坐在空无一人的ICU病房的走廊里等待迪克苏醒的照片，并登出了莱斯利医生对迪克伤势的介绍。媒体的舆论一时间像风向标一样倒戈了一半，很多报纸纷纷开始报道韦恩对自己情人的深情与不离不弃，而布鲁斯也在昨天的新闻发布会表示哪怕迪克未来会残疾、会坐轮椅，他都不会抛弃他。  
“韦恩家的花花公子变情种了，你相信吗？”有人对着报纸哈哈大笑。  
“韦恩这是真的动了真心了，真希望这孩子不会被他抛弃。”也有人是相信的。  
“我们要做的事还有很多呢。”杰森和提姆看着蝙蝠电脑上大规模的新闻报道。“当务之急是得找到莱斯。”  
“然后把她揍个半死。”  
“我以为你不打女人。”  
杰森嗤笑：“他妈的她就不是个人。在血样检测结果出来之前，我们还有一周的时间。”


	19. Chapter 19

记者发布会后整个韦恩家陷入一片疲惫的沉睡，除了每天都早早的开车去医院陪迪克的布鲁斯。所有人都在这场风波里绷紧了神经，现在他们终于有喘息的时间，可以在找到莱斯前休息一下了——包括在一间客房里安静熟睡的斯派克。  
一向不怎么回家的杰森在庄园狠狠的睡了快有二十四个小时，阿尔弗雷德给他做了他爱吃的牛肉饭和辣热狗，还准备了拿破仑冰激凌——除了辣热狗不够辣之外，他对一切都很满意。  
“杰森，你冰激凌吃太多了。”迪克住院期间睡的早，布鲁斯晚上回来的时候就看见他窝在沙发里抱着一加仑装的冰激凌桶大口吃着。“你会吃坏肚子的。”  
“我的天啊，杰森少爷！”阿尔弗雷德奔了出来。“我说怎么整桶的冰激凌都不见了！”  
“啰嗦，布鲁斯，我现在需要补充大量的能量！”杰森紧紧抱着冰激凌桶，生怕布鲁斯抢过去。布鲁斯则试图抢他的冰激凌桶，嘴里念叨着这对身体不好之类的。最后以阿尔弗雷德拿到了冰激凌桶并放回冰箱里为结束。  
“杰森少爷，虽然我不觉得一个晚上吃掉一加仑的拿破仑冰激凌是个好习惯，但是你每天都回来吃饭的话肯定不会少了这道甜点。”  
杰森撇了撇嘴。  
在经历整整一天的休息后，提姆把所有的时间都用在处理新闻风波上，布鲁斯每天去一趟公司处理公司的事务。为此他还担心不能陪着迪克，直到莱斯利医生把他赶到车里去，让他去好好工作别来骚扰迪克。  
二十四个小时后，一个吃饱喝足的红头罩就重新出现在哥谭夜晚的街头，踹了那些在他不在的日子里不听话的恶棍的屁股——几天没有出来活动活动筋骨，很多混混就忘了道上的规律，今天红头罩老师就来给你们上一课。他把关节掰得啪啪响，一拳揍上一个正试图把毒品卖给高中生的毒贩。  
“我！怎么！说的！”红头罩赶走了那两个学生，把那毒贩按在地上揍得死去活来。“不准！卖毒品！给孩子！”  
揍完毒贩心情舒爽。杰森踢了一脚地上那个屁股，用钩枪飞上屋顶，在高处查看着街道的情况。  
——不知道迪基的情况怎么样了。  
他还没时间再去看过迪克，提姆说他醒了，布鲁斯说他正准备做脊柱手术，他坐下思考起来如果迪克真的落下残疾该怎么办。  
“……不知道他还能不能飞起来。”  
他从口袋里掏出两根棒棒糖，剥掉苹果味的那根的糖纸，塞进了嘴里，把花花绿绿的糖纸展开，压平，叠成了一只纸鹤。

 

由于最近韦恩家的传闻实在是太多，除了舆论各种传言四起，韦恩集团的股票起起落落，董事会抱怨不断。提姆为布鲁斯安排参加一场宴会，带着全家去，给媒体一些正面的信息。为此史蒂芬妮自告奋勇要一起去，试图用年轻的代理总裁的神秘女友的新闻来冲淡记者的好奇心。达米安则因为浪费了一晚去不能寻找莱斯有些不满，然而他也只能气鼓鼓的跟在布鲁斯的后面。杰森依然担任保镖的角色，把记者们的手臂和录音笔通通推开。  
“……我真的，真的，讨厌记者。”达米安的脸上毫不掩饰嫌恶的表情。“为什么他们一定要关心格雷森的事情？他现在还躺在医院里！”  
“因为有的可写。”提姆说。“越能博眼球越好，没有几家媒体真的是摸着良心说话的。”  
“你这么一说我有点紧张了。”史蒂芬妮穿着紫色的晚礼服，挽着提姆的手臂。“他们会不会乱报道我们的事情？”  
他们从车上下来，走过漫长的红地毯，当他们要走上酒店的阶梯时，达米安捕捉到了一个轻微的声音，他立刻推开旁边的布鲁斯，父子两人重重摔倒在了地上。  
“提姆！”  
布鲁斯还没反应过来为什么达米安要拽倒他，史蒂芬妮大喊了一声，杰森越过他们冲到了提姆身边。刚刚还嘈杂的人群在一瞬间沉默了，接着人群里爆发出尖叫，宾客们仓惶逃走，记者们则不要命地纷纷按下快门。  
布鲁斯嗅到了血腥味，他从地上爬起来，看到提姆倒在地上，背后有一个弹孔，红地毯上洇了大片血迹。史蒂芬妮立刻撕开礼服裙摆和杰森一起给提姆止血，达米安正在一边打电话给最近的医院一边四处张望，记者们在拍照，现场一片混乱。  
“让开！我送他去医院！”杰森抱着提姆冲出人群，他们的车还没有开走。  
“阿尔弗雷德！钥匙给我！”  
阿尔弗雷德连忙从驾驶座下来，把车钥匙给了杰森。杰森上了车，发动引擎，冲向最近的医院。  
“布朗！带父亲进去！”达米安喊到，朝着子弹射出的方向冲去。“千万不要出来！”  
他在那一瞬间听到了子弹划破空气的声音，只是那一瞬，若不是他从小接受刺客联盟的训练，他会像其他人那样等到有人中弹了才发现有人狙击了他们。而他错误的以为这是针对布鲁斯的暗杀，对方根本就是朝着提姆来的。  
“神谕！帮我查看宴会场地附近的摄像头！”他接通了通讯频道。“德雷克被狙击了！”  
芭芭拉接到通讯后立刻查看了现场附近方圆三百米内的所有摄像头，没有任何问题。在和达米安通报情况后，他问到：“哥谭老城区保留下的建筑最远的有多远？！”  
“距离宴会场地五百米……我知道了！”她立刻查看了半径一千米内所有的监控摄像头，然而所有的摄像头都运行正常。“可是没有任何异常，也没有发现可疑的人——等等！有一家高档俱乐部会所！他们有室内高尔夫，在最上面的几层，高度正合适狙击！”  
“狙击枪和高尔夫还真是个好组合。”达米安接受到坐标，全力冲了过去。“注意一下有没有离开的人！”  
“芭芭拉，达米安。”杰森的声音响了起来。“太晚了，子弹击中了冠状动脉，到医院的时候已经不行了。”  
达米安最后赶到了那个俱乐部，会员们正在进行室内高尔夫比赛。芭芭拉表示并没有人离开过大楼，而达米安也没有在他们的球杆袋里找到狙击枪。最后他在天台找到一个什么都没有的红色球杆袋，打开之后发现里面有一份提姆当时代替布鲁斯接管韦恩集团的报道，上面刊登着“德雷克愚蠢的笑脸”，照片下面用红色的记号笔写着：红罗宾。  
“陶德。”达米安接通频道。“我不知道是谁狙击了德雷克，但对方已经知道他是谁了。”

 

布鲁斯被史蒂芬妮拉进酒店后一直想出去看看情况，杰森和达米安都没有回来，而史蒂芬妮拉住他坚决不许他出门，说你很有可能再次被狙击。  
“那达米安怎么办！他还未成年！”  
“比起达米安还是先担心你，布鲁斯！”史蒂芬妮的眼圈是红的，她刚刚哭过，但她依然拉住布鲁斯不让他出去。“提姆已经中枪了！你再出去下一个被狙击可能就是你了！”  
他们还在僵持不下的时候，史蒂芬妮的手机响了，她连忙在手包里翻出手机，来电显示是她有一次抓着达米安和提图斯拍下的照片，画面上达米安是一脸的不情愿。  
“布朗，是我。”达米安的声音传来，布鲁斯不顾形象一把抢过了手机。“达米安！你在哪！你怎么样！”  
“父亲？我很好，我什么事都没有——”  
“你太乱来了！”他吼到。“你万一出事了怎么办！对方可有枪！”  
电话那边的达米安愣了一下，他的父亲第一次因为他独自去追寻犯人而担心他的安危，甚至特别愤怒——对啊，他现在只是个普通人，在他眼里自己只是一个普通的十五岁的孩子。  
“我没事，父亲。”他说，“我没有事，我这就回去。你和布朗在酒店里等我。”  
电话刚挂断，杰森就打来了电话，布鲁斯接通了电话。  
“史蒂芬。”杰森在电话那边，声音颤得很厉害。“我很抱歉……他走了。”

 

迪克还什么都不知道，虽然他能说话了，但电视电脑手机报纸甚至是收音机都和正在静养的他无缘，他每天只能靠布鲁斯能进来探视的短暂的时间和他说话解解闷，其余的时间他只能隔着玻璃和布鲁斯对视。  
布鲁斯说今天全家都要去参加晚宴，阿尔弗雷德会在把他们送去后还他送来晚餐。由于内脏出血还没痊愈，莱斯利医生依然禁止他食用固体食物，而他在满心欢喜等到阿尔弗雷德来到的时候，发现老管家的脸上布满了愁云。  
“怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“……并没有什么，理查德少爷。”  
“出什么事了？我看得出来，阿尔弗雷德，你知道的。”他顿了顿。“家里出什么大事了？”  
“……并没有什么，理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德放下餐板，把蔬菜汤放在桌面上，往他手里塞了一把勺子。“您先好好吃饭，布鲁斯老爷会处理好的。”  
——会处理好提摩西少爷的事情的。  
迪克依然狐疑，但阿尔弗雷德一直看着他，他只好一勺一勺喝下汤，最后啧啧嘴，阿尔弗雷德把空碗收了起来。  
“明天布鲁斯老爷会再来看您的”阿尔弗雷德不给迪克提问的时间，迅速收拾好东西就出去了。“晚安，理查德少爷。”  
阿尔弗雷德走后，迪克躺在床上慢慢思考。他记得自己曾见过阿尔弗雷德露出这个表情，他记得，他见过不止一次。  
——在杰森和达米安死后，他见过很久这个悲伤的表情。  
然而他动不了，莱斯利医生警告他如果下半辈子还想站起来就千万不要乱动他的脊柱。权衡再三他还是决定等明天布鲁斯来看望他时问个清楚——他现在是蝙蝠侠，达米安还不够大，还不能做蝙蝠侠，他至少要坚持到达米安长大，才能把斗篷交给他。


	20. Chapter 20

这个夜晚整个哥谭媒体已经陷入疯狂，韦恩集团的代理总裁，很有可能接任下一任总裁职位的提摩西·D·韦恩遇刺身亡。在场的记者疯狂拍下了尽可能多的照片，很快网络媒体上就出现了各种各样的现场照片和报道，一时间本来就下滑的韦恩集团股票再一次跌入低谷。  
而布鲁斯顾不上这些，警察来后先带他们去了警局录口供。杰森则一直在医院——是他抱着提姆冲进医院，从现场到医院花了不到两分钟，然而最后他只能浑身沾满血的看着提姆被推进急救室，很快医生就出来摇了摇头，说他被击中了冠状动脉，子弹造成的伤口很大，根本来不及缝合血管，全身的血就流干了。整个手术台上都是他的血，他整个人都被泡在血里一样，甚至流到了地上。  
“过一会儿就会送到警局的太平间了。”  
他看着提姆被放进裹尸袋，实习法医把拉链拉上，两个人一起把提姆抬到车里，车子开走了。他这才打电话给了达米安。  
“是的……接下来要进行尸检。”达米安是最先录完口供的，杰森给他打了电话。“史蒂芬呢？”  
“还在抱着父亲哭，她现在根本做不了笔录。”达米安吸了吸鼻子。“等下我可以去太平间见见他吗？”  
“可以的，小鬼。”杰森在医院的长椅上坐下来。他出生入死太多次，从来没有哆嗦得那么厉害过。“我得……换身干净衣服。”  
“我们要怎么对格雷森说？”  
“不行，至少等到他手术完——”  
“可是他会猜到的。”达米安长叹一口气。“在他面前无法说谎，他就有那种能看到真相的能力。”  
史蒂芬妮终于稳定下来情绪，录好口供的时候已经是凌晨一点了。警官简单询问了杰森几句后，戈登来着芭芭拉来了，他们去了太平间。  
“明天法医才会做尸检。”他推开太平间的门，室内温度很低。实习法医已经脱去提姆的衣服，清洗了尸体，现在他全身只盖了条白色布单躺在尸体推车上。史蒂芬妮在看到提姆的一瞬间嚎啕大哭起来，站都站不稳。布鲁斯紧紧抱着她，拍着她的后背，眼睛则死死盯着提姆。芭芭拉摘掉眼镜，她用力揉了揉眼睛，摇着轮椅要出去。  
“芭芭拉。”  
“爸，让我一个人呆会儿。”她哭了出来。“让我一个人呆会儿。”  
“……蠢爆了，德雷克。只穿着一条被单，真的蠢爆了。”达米安小声咕囔着，只有杰森听到了。“我可以嘲笑你一辈子了。”  
“……你明天打算怎么办，布鲁斯。”杰森悄悄伸手揽住了达米安的肩膀试图安慰他，这次达米安没有甩开他。“你要告诉迪基吗？”

 

迪克可能是整个哥谭唯一一个安然入睡的人了。莱斯利医生在接到电话后就一直在踱步，他不敢相信昨天还活蹦乱跳的提姆突然就——不，她不敢去想，提姆还小，他比迪克还小将近十岁，突然就——  
布鲁斯打电话问要不要告诉迪克，她立刻说不要。迪克还在恢复，准备一周后的脊柱手术，现在告诉他提姆的噩耗对于他来说只有害处。  
克拉克当晚就到了——以超人的身份，杰森和达米安在蝙蝠洞和他了见面。杰森冲掉了身上的血迹，达米安换了一身衣服，他进来的时候男孩子们坐在那里不说话，一个直勾勾地看着地面，一个愣愣地看着洞顶。  
“孩子们？”他出声叫到，杰森和达米安抬头看向他。“我看到新闻了……”  
“你来做什么？”  
“康纳想来，但我怕他控制不住情绪。”克拉克说。“我决定过来看一看。”  
“提姆死了。”杰森说，“有人在远处狙击了他，冠状动脉破裂，流血太多。”  
“大概在八百米以外狙击的德雷克。”达米安拿出那份剪报。“对方伪装成打室内高尔夫带枪狙击了他，还留下了这个。”  
“我们暴露了。”杰森将手肘架在膝盖上，拖住自己的下巴。“或许我还好，我在法律上是个死人。但达米安和布鲁斯就不一定了，既然提姆暴露了，他们两个也差不多了。”  
“格雷森也有危险。”达米安说。“我想不出还有谁能短时间内推测出德雷克是红罗宾。如果只是按照媒体掌握的资料和怀疑，他们肯定会先推断父亲是前任蝙蝠侠，那么我可能会是罗宾。在我和父亲的身份确定之前，没有可能推断出德雷克的身份。”  
“她知道了。”杰森突然说。“辛德拉·莱斯，她知道我们是谁了。”  
“陶德你确定？”  
“能确定迪基和老头子亲热的那张照片是绑架当天拍的只有斯派克和莱斯，否则干掉鸟宝宝对她来说毫无意义。”杰森摸出一张纸和一支笔写写画画起来。“这一切都基于她确定迪基是蝙蝠侠的基础上。只要确认他是蝙蝠侠，结合现在流传的所谓的‘第二代蝙蝠侠’的出现时间和他回到庄园的时间，推测出韦恩家里有罗宾简直是中学生都能做到的事。而唯一符合罗宾的条件的只有达米安。”他在纸张上迅速画下关系图表。“那么第一代蝙蝠侠只有可能是布鲁斯，最后只剩下红罗宾，肯定就是鸟宝宝了。”  
“她从最后一个推导出身份的人下手，是为了表明她已经知道我们是谁了。”达米安站起来就要往外跑。“不行！父亲和格雷森现在很危险！”  
“这无济于事，达米安。”克拉克开口。“布鲁斯他不记得任何事，你不可能对他说提姆是红罗宾，这样的话你们所有人的身份都会暴露。我不认为他在知道自己是蝙蝠侠后会做出多理智的事来，要知道关于家人这方面他从来就没有理智过。”  
“还有两个问题。”杰森拽了一把达米安，让他别冲动。“现在莱斯手上到底有什么牌，还有到底是谁狙击了鸟宝宝。”

 

今晚的红头罩没有像往常那样教训不听话的毒贩和混混，他直接去了黑面具那里，没砸场子，光明正大的。  
“真是稀客。”黑面具虽然审美不怎么样，但是“待客之道”还是很不错的。“我还以为你今天又是来砸我场子的，红头罩。”  
“我只不过是又考虑了一下你的建议罢了。”他举起双手，示意自己没有带枪。“我们就在这里谈还是怎样？”  
“哦？上次你还严词拒绝。”黑面具拍了拍手。“把最大的餐厅准备好。”接着他侧身让出一条路。“希望你会像喜欢给我捣乱一样喜欢今天的夜宵。”  
黑面具一直想拉拢他，他知道，不过即便不说他的真实身份其实算半个义警，红头罩在道上也算有名有姓的人物，怎么可能被黑面具拉拢？然而现在为了找到莱斯的行踪，他不得不去黑面具那里刺探一下情况。毕竟整个哥谭里，有能力养着狙击手的可没几个人，而黑面具就是其中之一。  
“你知道，我可从来没太为难你，即使你三天两头砸我场子。”黑面具带着杰森进了他的大楼，他们同着两个保镖上了电梯。“这是我一直以来对你的诚意，红头罩。”  
“我感觉到了。”杰森跟在后面，扫视着大楼里的一切——结构，布局，模拟的逃跑路线，把这些全部记在脑子里。“所以这次我想和你谈谈。”  
“好的，好的，我等你这句话好久了。”黑面具带他来到一张能俯瞰夜景的餐桌旁，桌上已经备好了鹅肝和三文鱼排。“我知道你是个身体力行的人，希望你不会觉得今天的夜宵太油腻。”  
杰森盯着桌子沉默了一会儿，黑面具也不催促他，而是给自己倒了一杯威士忌，又拿起旁边的一个醒酒器，倒了一杯红酒。  
“这是我一个朋友送给我的，黑皮诺，难得的佳酿，我的心头好，第一杯给你，我的朋友。”黑面具举杯示意。“你要知道，红头罩，我在哥谭黑帮摸爬滚打多年，待人诚信是我比其他人有优势的原因之一。”  
杰森看看桌子，又看看杯子，黑面具始终看着他，于是他摘下了头罩，拿起那支酒杯。  
“我相信你的诚意。”他也举杯示意，然后一口喝下——他实在是不怎么喜欢葡萄酒，不知道为什么那么多人都觉得好喝。而黑面具则十分高兴：“希望等一下你会对我的那位朋友感兴趣。”说着他也喝下了那杯威士忌，在餐桌那头坐了下来。“我们可以边吃边谈。”  
杰森说不好黑面具在打什么算盘，他只好慢吞吞的用刀子切开鹅肝，慢慢吞吞地吃。黑面具则一边吃一边看着他，那副面具似乎一直在笑，也或者是他在笑。  
“你会喜欢她的。”黑面具吃完了鹅肝和三文鱼排，擦了擦嘴。杰森闻言挑起了眉：“她？”  
“最近很出名的一位女士，她可和我合作干了不少大事。”黑面具向身后的一名保镖嘱咐了一句，他立刻离开了餐厅。“等她来了你就知道是谁了，这可是一位神秘的女士。”  
“……辛德拉·莱斯？”杰森皱眉，原来莱斯是和黑面具合作了？那么她打压企鹅人、狙击红罗宾的原因是和黑面具互利互惠？  
“噢，等一下你可以装作不知道，红头罩，保持神秘是对于女士的尊重。”  
“谢谢提醒，那么我觉得我还是戴上头罩更好些。”他转身要拿放在桌上的头罩，接着他觉得有些恶心，接着嘴唇、指尖麻痹了，他甚至拿不起来头罩，随后他便扑通一声摔倒在地上，四肢毫无力气，甚至呼吸也变得困难。  
“红头罩？！”黑面具被他摔倒的声音吓了一跳，接着立刻反应过来，转头对另一名保镖大喊。“快叫医生来！”  
——干，莱斯够狠，连盟友都想杀。  
杰森心想。他只希望头罩里的单向通讯器把之前的对话都传给了神谕。  
——去他妈的河豚毒素，去他妈的给黑面具挡了一枪。

 

“达米安！去黑面具那里！杰森失联了！”芭芭拉听着单向通讯器那边嘈杂的声音，攥紧了衣角。“我不清楚发生了什么！但是他好像中毒了！”  
“马上就到。”达米安说。“坐标发给我。”  
“你要小心，杰森已经查得了，莱斯和黑面具勾结，黑面具应该从她那里得知你们的身份了。”芭芭拉将坐标发过去对达米安说。“但是莱斯不认识杰森才对，他在法律上是个死人，也从不露面，她应该是想杀了黑面具才对。”  
“杀了他她就好接管黑面具的组织了。”达米安在楼宇间飞翔着。“这样等她‘康复’之后就不怕其他黑道来找他麻烦了。”  
“说不好是误伤。”芭芭拉眉头紧皱，她想不出刚刚还有什么解释。“毒应该不是黑面具下的，他自己都很诧异，有理由杀黑面具的只有莱斯。”  
“她想黑白通吃！”史蒂芬妮的声音加入进来，她负责今天蝙蝠洞的后勤。“我们的人越来越少了……”  
天快亮的时候达米安从黑面具那里偷出了还放在医务室的杰森，他偷听了黑面具和医生们的谈话。红头罩是突然毒发倒地的，而黑面具的医生那里并没有河豚毒素的解毒剂，十分钟不到红头罩就死在了医务室里。  
“辛德拉·莱斯！”反应过来的黑面具咆哮到。“你竟然在给我的酒里面下毒！”  
医生悄悄开了个门缝看热闹，达米安从通风口跳下来，打晕了他，扒掉衣服自己穿上，把杰森放进裹尸袋，放在尸体推车上。  
“把这个还给他！”黑面具指着桌上的头罩。“把尸体处理掉！其他人把莱斯给我找出来！”  
保镖把头罩塞进医务室就走了，达米安戴上口罩，把头罩放在尸体推车上，乘电梯下了楼。  
“神谕，我找到红头罩了。”达米安把杰森搬上了车，扔掉医生的衣服，驱车回蝙蝠洞。“医生描述是河豚毒素中毒，莱斯本来想毒杀黑面具，但是不知道为什么陶德中毒了。”  
“他怎么样！”  
“……他走了。”  
史蒂芬妮那边传来一声巨响，她摔掉了耳机，大哭了起来。  
“我受不了了！”她哭喊着。“为什么！二十四个小时！提米和杰森都不在了！”


	21. Chapter 21

布鲁斯在提姆出事后那天没有去医院，第二天中午才去探望迪克，整个上午他都耗费在汤普金斯医院的太平间看着杰森。史蒂芬妮和达米安说他是被人下了毒，清晨找到他的时候已经晚了。  
“……为什么。”布鲁斯盯着杰森看了很久才说话。“为什么两个晚上，我就失去了两个孩子？”  
芭芭拉赶来见了杰森最后一面。史蒂芬妮哭了一整晚，现在眼睛肿了起来。达米安在太平间外焦躁地走来走去。阿尔弗雷德在和莱斯利医生谈迪克的情况。莱斯利医生说迪克现在状态良好，恢复力还是一如既往的惊人，再过个三四天差不多就能动手术了。  
“再坚持几天，潘尼沃斯。”莱斯利医生也擦了擦眼睛。“就几天，等他手术做完，度过危险期。”  
“我去看看他。”布鲁斯说。  
“我也去！”达米安立刻跟上。芭芭拉抱着坐在那里抽泣的史蒂芬妮，莱斯利医生直摇头。  
“前几天他还抱着迪克赶过来，救了他一命。”她坐了下来。“可是现在……”  
“当务之急还不是告不告诉迪克，我们得想办法阻止布鲁斯报案。”芭芭拉史蒂芬妮的后背。“他不可能不报案，但杰森没有合法身份，如果用化名报案布鲁斯就会发现他在法律上是个死人的事情。”  
布鲁斯和达米安去了迪克的病房，他依然被要求静养，远离电视电话收音机报纸等等一切物品，魔方都不给一个。达米安守在外面，布鲁斯努力做出轻松的样子走进病房，俯下身子轻轻吻了吻迪克。  
“你昨天没有来。”  
“昨天提姆安排了很多事情，实在是没有时间。”布鲁斯捻着他的发梢，在床边坐了下来。“他说要增加曝光率。”  
“噢，提姆总是想的最周到。”迪克轻轻笑了。他现在有了些力气，但莱斯利医生禁止他大笑，这会伤到他的脊柱。“达米安也来了，为什么不进来？”  
“我不想打扰你们的二人世界。”达米安探头进来。  
“噢，小D，别这样。来给大哥一个爱的抱抱。”  
“你的抱抱留着给陶德吧，格雷森。”他脱口而出，每次他都和杰森这样互相推脱迪克的抱抱。接着他反应了过来。“我是说，给父亲吧，你们两个可真腻歪。”  
“……达米安，你进来。”  
“我不。”  
“进来。”迪克说，“不然我拉你进来。”  
“迪克！”  
“你下半辈子还想站起来的话就不要动。”达米安瞪了他一眼，乖乖进了病房。  
“达米安……你告诉我，杰森怎么了？”  
“他没怎么，好着呢，每天出去踹小混混的屁股再买奶昔辣热狗吃。”  
“这是他的日常，我不是问你这个。”迪克的表情严肃了起来。“他到底怎么了？你刚刚提起他的时候又改口避而不谈。”  
“……”达米安干脆扭过脸去不理他，活像他小时候不想和他说话时的那个样子。  
“达米安。”迪克的表情越来越凝重，他看了看韦恩父子，选择继续质问达米安。“杰森和提姆为什么没再来？”  
“在解决你的身份危机导致的这些烂摊子。”达米安气哼哼地说。“你以为你惹出的麻烦小吗？”  
“说实话，达米安。”迪克说。“你说谎的技术和杰森一样烂。”  
“我刚刚都说了他们在解决你的烂摊子！”  
“那杰森在干什么？提姆在干什么？”迪克继续追问，达米安一时语塞。“还是说他们在一起？”  
“对，他们在一起。”布鲁斯接话。“没事的迪克……你别激动，好好休息。”  
“……你们两个当真要继续骗我？”  
“格雷森，你不需要知道。”  
“……他们出事了？”  
达米安继续扭过头去不看他。布鲁斯看着达米安，也没在看他。  
“他们怎么了？出什么事了？在哪里？”  
“他们没出事，他们——”  
“……还是说有人死了？”迪克心里闪过之前想过的最坏的打算。“阿尔弗雷德也不对劲，出什么事了快点告诉我！不然我就自己去看！”  
“够了，迪克！”莱斯利医生推着芭芭拉的轮椅进来，红发姑娘挥挥手让达米安出去。“你已经三十岁了，不要那么幼稚。”  
“芭布丝，你告诉我。”迪克转向芭芭拉。“提姆和杰森到底怎么了？是不是有人死了？”  
芭芭拉和莱斯利医生说了两句话，医生摇了摇头，她们并没有开口。  
迪克着急了，他知道这是一件坏事的征兆，然而他连这件事是什么都不知道。  
“告诉我。”对布鲁斯说到。“告诉我，到底怎么了？”  
“布鲁斯，我希望你能陪着迪克……支撑他。”最后莱斯利医生只是这么说，推着芭芭拉出去了。达米安也跟在后面从病房里逃了出去，  
“……布鲁斯。”迪克不可置信地握紧了布鲁斯的手。“他们到底……”

 

车子从医院开回韦恩大宅的路上所有人都很安静，达米安甚至好心借了个肩膀给哭到没力气的史蒂芬妮靠着。他知道对于一对情侣来说提姆的死意味着什么，而短短一天杰森又紧跟着去世，他所能做的也只有如此。  
“父亲，格雷森还好吗？”  
“他差点把医用剪刀扔到我脸上。”布鲁斯说，达米安皱起了眉头。“他崩溃了。”  
“他从来不会想伤害你。”达米安说。“陶德和德雷克的事情对他的冲击太大了。”  
“莱斯利医生只能把他用束缚带捆在床上才能控制他。”布鲁斯按着太阳穴。“老天，那是控制精神病人用的，但是不这样他又想下床跑出去。他的脊椎本来就受损严重，这样除了让他更早瘫痪外没什么作用。”  
媒体依然在争相报道提姆遇刺的消息，有部分电视台开始质疑蝙蝠侠的不作为，为何没有保护赞助他的韦恩集团的下任总裁。有些报纸认为蝙蝠侠是违法的，人们应该遵守法律，莱斯议员的观点是对的。  
随着媒体几乎一边倒的报道，哥谭市对于莱斯的支持率一路高升，照这个趋势，十一月的市长选举，莱斯将会稳坐哥谭市市长的位置。  
“我不知道该怎么办。”布鲁斯说，他的声音很沮丧。“都是因我而起，我不知道我该怎么面对他。”

 

星球日报当然也是在全力运作，今天路易斯和克拉克也在努力“得到布鲁斯·韦恩的独家专访”，作为朋友他们明面上能做的也只有如此了。  
“路易斯，我去趟正义联盟。”  
下班后他收到了火星猎人的消息，没来得及吃饭就走了，很快他就出现在正义联盟的大厅里。火星猎人正在和几个女人谈话，她们穿着一样的衣服，看起来很眼熟。  
“我十分荣幸您有时间来见我们，超人。”为首的是一个大概有六十岁的老妇人，超人记得她，那个惹出麻烦的魔法师被带走时她就在，是所有魔法师的老师，包括那女孩的老师也是她的徒弟。“希望您还记得我们。”  
“当然记得，梅斯夫人。”超人和她握了握手。“有什么麻烦吗？”  
“是的，很棘手的事情。”梅斯夫人向她的徒弟们点了点头，其中一个魔法师站了出来，驱动魔法，在半空中显示出一张图片，是一个山谷中的村庄。“这是拉克西安娜小时候居住的地方，是个山谷里的小村庄。她七岁时发生了泥石流，除了她和当时不在家的人，其他村民全死了。”  
接着魔法师手一挥，画面切换成另一张图片，是一片雪山上的村落。  
“这是我们居住的山谷。”梅斯夫人说，“看它以前多漂亮，所有的建筑都是利用魔法师的想象力建造的。”  
“以前？”  
“上周一场雪崩把整个山谷都掩埋了，在一个夜晚，大家都熟睡的时候。”梅斯夫人挥挥手，画面消失了。“我们赶回去的时候找到了拉克西安娜，她精神崩溃了。那个时候她值夜，正在撤销村庄周围的保护罩重新施法。就那么几分钟，雪崩就发生了。”  
“……这是历史重演吗？”  
“您说的对，火星猎人先生。”梅斯夫人转过身去，“我相信您能看到我们内心的场景。我们当时在外，而拉克西安娜又是唯一的幸存者。他们身上的时间倒流了，但是他们将要经历的事情依然会发生。拉克西安娜依然要面临全村死于灾难的事情，之后她应该会再次经历魔法爆炸的事情——到那时她给这个世界带来的灾难只会越来越多。”  
“……这……”超人想了想，终于发现了提姆遇刺意味着什么。“那么蝙蝠侠也……”  
“我不知道蝙蝠侠经历过什么，但是如果他真的经历过什么惨痛的历史，这些事情只会不断重演，并且因为蝴蝶效应越来越严重。”梅斯夫人摇摇头。“蝙蝠侠的影响肯定会比拉克西安娜大，我来这里就是想和你讨论这件事，超人。我们的意见是找一个合适的人回到过去，阻止拉克西安娜使用时间魔法，把真正的世界扭转回来。”  
“强行改变世界这种事情会严重影响世界的走向。”火星猎人持保留态度。“虽然蝙蝠侠的状况的确不容乐观，但是如果改变过去，我们无从得知这个世界现在会变成什么样。”  
“我觉得再怎样也不会比现在还糟，我们需要开个会讨论一下。”超人说。“先带梅斯夫人去休息吧，我要去一趟哥谭。”


	22. Chapter 22

克拉克前天来的时候杰森还在，而现在蝙蝠洞里只剩下罗宾。达米安告知迪克和杰森都在汤普金森医院，于是他去了医院，看到了太平间的杰森，还有被打了镇定剂、依然被捆在床上的迪克。  
“你也知道他力气多大，他今天差点就要跑出去，这是打了够一头大象睡上一整天的镇静剂才安静下来，布鲁斯总是培养他们的抗药性。”莱斯利医生从窗外看着迪克，她今天叹气的次数格外多。“我知道他无法接受这样的事实，但是我现在更担心经过白天这么一闹，他的脊柱会不会变得更糟糕。”  
“成功率有多大？”  
“百分之五十。如果白天这一闹腾没影响的话。”莱斯利医生擦了擦眼镜。“如果失败他会瘫痪，成功的话慢慢疗养就能恢复到正常人的水平。不做手术的话也会落下残疾，最后依然摆脱不了坐轮椅的后果。”  
克拉克透过玻璃看着被皮带紧紧束缚在床上的迪克，却什么都说不出来。  
次日正义联盟进行了会议，然而这一次蝙蝠侠缺席。迪克还在医院，莱斯利医生提前了他的手术，今天晚上他将进行脊柱手术。达米安一个人承担起哥谭的夜巡和治安。戈登告诉布鲁斯杰森的案件已经受理。红头罩则躺在汤普金森医院的太平间里。提姆的案件还在勘察中，完全的尸检报告还没有出来。唯一和蝙蝠洞有关系的，只有神谕还能出席了会议。  
“梅斯夫人的提议我已经汇报给各位了，现在我们需要讨论一下是否可以接受这个提议。”超人说，他刚刚把梅斯夫人所言的事情告知了全部的正义联盟成员。“我们是否要制止两年前的那次魔法爆炸。”  
火星猎人依然像昨天一样持中立态度，绿箭表示赞成，而闪电侠在经历过闪点之后明确表示反对。大家纷纷表示自己的意向，超人和神奇女侠最后表态，他们不想影响到其他人的判断。  
“我要提一个问题。”鹰女说到。“如果我们谨慎考虑不选择逆转那次魔法爆炸，那女孩儿会在未来再一次引发爆炸吗？”  
“如果我们一直看管好她就不会有问题。”原子队长不怎么同意改变过去。  
“要怎么处理？看着那孩子再一次炸成碎片？”绿箭并不觉得看管可以处理好这件事。“如果说她身上曾发生过的历史将重现的话，无论你怎么阻止都是不可能的。”  
“我同意绿箭的说法。”神谕开口。“受到魔法影响的不只是拉克西安娜，还有蝙蝠侠。”  
“说起来夜翼为什么没有来？”塑料人问到，为了区分布鲁斯和迪克，他使用夜翼称呼迪克。“虽然现在他面临蝙蝠侠的身份危机，但也不用不出席会议。”  
“这正是我要说的，各位。”神谕把双手放在会议桌上，十指绞得很紧。“蝙蝠侠失忆了你们是知道的，而哥谭现在的情况是夜翼重伤，红罗宾和红头罩死亡，只剩下罗宾一个人。我不知道哥谭还能撑多久，罗宾现在还不能继承蝙蝠侠的披风。  
“我们没有蝙蝠侠了，各位。”神谕推了推眼镜，她十分紧张，这关乎正义联盟是否能同意扭转这个可怕现实的局面。“这一切都是因为蝙蝠侠幼年时失去过全部的家人，而这段历史现在重演了。长此以往下去，他曾经经历过的任何痛苦的事情都会重演，甚至可能因为人员的变化而导致更严重的后果。”  
“你永远不知道改变过去会对现在造成什么。”命运博士说。“我明白你的感受，神谕，然而过去就是过去。”  
克拉克一直关注着迪克那里的声音，开会的同时他也在听，他听得见手术室里医生的谈话，护士的脚步声，迪克的心跳——他确定迪克现在没事，这是他现在唯一能感觉到安慰的事情。  
会议的讨论已经到了晚上，然而大家的顾虑依然没有消除。如果不改变，按照历史的走向，接下来迪克和达米安也会死，布鲁斯身边依然只剩下阿尔弗雷德一个人。而拉克西安娜也会在正义联盟的监禁中度过一生，如果这样依然无法阻止时间魔法的再一次爆炸，那么这一切都毫无意义。拉克西安娜最终会死于魔法爆炸，而布鲁斯会再次经历他所经过的一切苦难，最终同样死于魔法爆炸。历史将以任何理由让这一切顺理成章地发生。这样想来这一切都是因为历史要这些事发生，才会有那么多理所当然的巧合。  
“举手表决吧，各位。”神奇女侠说，“中立态度视为不同意，现在请同意扭转过去的各位举手。”  
“我赞同。”超人举起手，神奇女侠也举起了手。神谕数了数，差一票过半，蝙蝠侠的那一票。  
“抱歉，神谕。作为见过改变历史有多严重的人，我不能拿这个世界的安危开玩笑。”散会后巴里向芭芭拉道歉。他听了蝙蝠洞的状况后差一点就同意了，但是想了想曾经的事情，他还是决定投反对票。“我们可以保护好夜翼和蝙蝠侠。”  
“……来不及了，闪电。”克拉克刚刚打了个电话回来。“夜翼在手术过程中血压骤降，现在还在抢救，我已经听不到他的心跳声了。”  
“……我要回去！”  
“神谕！”  
“我现在就要回去！我不能让罗宾一个人面对一切！”  
而在哥谭，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯则一直守在手术室外，然而目前为止传来的都是坏消息，最新的一条就是迪克的血压骤降，心跳骤停。  
达米安在收到通知后换了衣服赶过来，刚进门就碰到了推着芭芭拉的巴里和克拉克。  
“布鲁斯！迪克的情况怎么样？”  
“巴里。”布鲁斯和巴里就见过一面，他有些庆幸自己还记得这位朋友的名字，然而现在他没有心情去谢谢巴里来探望。“不大好，到目前为止都是坏消息。”  
他们在手术室前又焦急等待了一个小时，这期间巴里甚至出门飞奔了几圈来缓解焦虑的心情。最后莱斯利医生终于从手术室走了出来，摇了摇头。  
“不行了。”她说。“一个小时了，他已经没有心跳了。”  
布鲁斯坐在那里，他没有动。芭芭拉第一次在达米安眼中看到了害怕的神情，他看着他的父亲，却不敢碰他。  
——只剩下达米安了。  
芭芭拉心想。  
——无论如何历史都会重演，现在只剩下达米安了。  
护士们从手术室里出来，布鲁斯把自己关了进去。达米安很担心想跟过去，然而布鲁斯从里面锁了门。  
“……让我和他一个人呆一会儿。”他在门后面说，接着一片寂静。达米安在门口站了好一会儿，最后只好回到长椅上坐了下来。  
“阿尔弗雷德，送我和达米安回庄园。”芭芭拉拽起达米安往外走。“克拉克，巴里，你们可以帮忙看一下布鲁斯吗？”  
“怎么了？”他皱起了眉头，把芭芭拉抱上车。  
“我得保护好你。”芭芭拉说，“历史的下一个目标就是你，达米安。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我们回去再谈。达米安，我知道你很强，但是这一次无论如何都得听我的，我必须保护好你。”  
“比起我你更应该保护父亲。”  
“达米安，我们回去再谈，现在，让阿尔弗雷德专心开车。”

 

布鲁斯在门口站了很久才来到手术台旁边。无影灯已经关掉，仪器和手术器具已经撤走，只有躺在手术台上的迪克，皮肤在白色的日光灯下显得苍白。  
“我第一次看见你的时候就觉得，你可真好看，我第一眼看见你就喜欢你。”布鲁斯慢慢来到手术台边，握住他的手。“之后我一直在想，为什么我以前不喜欢你，这不可能。我感觉喜欢你就好像本能一样，无论我失忆多少次，我都会喜欢你。  
“……犯人会再次犯案，情人会重新坠入情网。我一直都这么觉得，迪克。”  
护士已经清理过了迪克身上的血迹，布鲁斯抱着他，手掌抚过他脊背上蜈蚣一般的伤疤。上一次他抱着迪克的时候他还很温暖，而这一次他已经变得冷冰冰，甚至还有点僵硬。  
“我想带你回家。”他说，在他的印象里他没有流过眼泪，但这次他实在无法承受。他失去了提姆，失去了杰森，现在他失去了迪克，他的伴侣，他最爱的人。  
“我想带你回家，迪克。”他哽咽着说。“跟我回家。”


	23. Chapter 23

芭芭拉和达米安来到了蝙蝠洞，她把罗宾按在椅子上，让他坐好。  
“听好了，达米安，我们现在争分夺秒。”她对达米安说到。“现在的一切都是布鲁斯曾经经历过事情在重演，时间回溯改变了他身上的时间，但改变不了他身上曾经发生过的事情。布鲁斯八岁的时候失去了双亲，现在这段历史在他身上重演，他所有的亲人——迪克，杰森，提姆，还有你，他最重要的人，都会因为各种理由死亡。”  
“……你的意思是，我也会死？”  
“是的，达米安。”  
“那再过段时间，陶德死掉、贝恩和达克赛德之类的事情也会在他身上重演？”  
“是的，达米安。因为布鲁斯经历过这些，所以随着时间流逝这些肯定会重演。”  
“那个时候父亲可不像现在这样了，重演的话会怎么样？”  
“按照梅斯夫人的说法，因为他们不再是世界很小的孩子，而是广阔关系的成年人，他们身上的历史重演只会对这个世界产生更加严重的影响。”芭芭拉拿出一个储存器，里面储存了梅斯夫人和超人前一天谈话时的内容。“就是这位，两年前那场爆炸后就是她带人来帮忙善后。”  
“她带走了那个魔法师。”达米安看着监控录像。“她的家乡再一次遭遇灭顶之灾？”  
“是的，同理，布鲁斯也是一样。”芭芭拉说，她拉着达米安的袖子，目光严肃。“迪克，杰森，提姆，还有你，对应了当年他的父亲母亲的位置。而现在只剩下你了。”  
“……那蝙蝠侠会再次出现吗？父亲他已经四十多岁了。”  
“我更担心他之后会变成另外一种蝙蝠侠。不是我们所熟知的，而是他一直害怕成为的蝙蝠侠。”  
“就像陶德一样？”  
“就像他一样。”

 

由于梅斯夫人的提议被正义联盟拒绝，次日魔法师们便离开了正义联盟。临行前几个年轻的女魔法师提议要去商场转转，买些好玩的东西给拉克西安娜，于是她们订了一家旅馆，决定再逗留一晚。  
“嗨，梅斯夫人。”  
对于一直有着严格作息时间的魔法师来说，夜晚时年轻人尚有活力，而老人则更愿意休息。金发的蝙蝠女孩从窗口跳进来的时候向她打了个招呼，接着黑蝙蝠也从窗口进了屋子。  
“看你们的打扮，是蝙蝠侠的女孩儿吗？”梅斯夫人倒不怎么惊讶，毕竟她这辈子见过的风浪太多了，就算蝙蝠侠现在现在他面前他都不会惊讶。“说我冒昧，蝙蝠侠他怎么样？”  
“不怎么好，所以我们来接您去哥谭谈一谈。”蝙蝠女孩说。“我们希望能扭转那场魔法爆炸。”  
“孩子，正义联盟驳回了我的建议。”梅斯夫人摇摇头。“我们不想做这种未经允许的危险的事情，拉克西安娜带来的麻烦已经足够多了，我们还想和正义联盟和平相处下去。”  
“我们希望以个人的名义请您扭转过去。您应该知道如果这样下去拉克西安娜只会被当做最高危险级别的犯人终生监禁。”蝙蝠女孩开始激动起来。“蝙蝠侠经历的危险那么多，再重演一次很有可能会造成毁灭性的破坏。”  
黑蝙蝠拍了拍蝙蝠女孩的肩膀，她发现自己的声音有些大，不好意思地退了一步。  
“给我点时间，孩子。”梅斯夫人说。“给我们一个晚上讨论一下，明天早上你可以再来找我。”  
年轻人回来后梅斯夫人召集所有人开了个会。“蝙蝠侠那边希望以个人的名义扭转过去，而我们一直都和正义联盟有着良好互助的关系。我希望听听你们的意见。”  
“这没的说，梅斯夫人。”  
“是的，我们都希望改变这一切。”  
“我也是，我想救大家和拉克西安娜。”  
“我们为什么要遵守正义联盟的决定？没有人比我们更清楚这是一件多么可怕的事情。”  
“如果不改变会有更多的人死掉。”  
“他们不明白，只是监禁是改变不了历史的。”  
梅斯夫人看着她们纷纷表态，最终点了点头。  
“收拾好东西，姑娘们。”她说。“我们明天就去哥谭。”  
蝙蝠女孩和黑蝙蝠清晨时再次来访，迎接她们的是所有已经整装待发的魔法师们。“我们都起得很早，孩子。”梅斯夫人说，“带我们去哥谭吧，我们去改变越来越糟的未来。”

 

达米安被芭芭拉强制留在蝙蝠洞里，这让从来都什么都不怕的他十分烦躁。他知道如果他贸然出去意味着什么，但他不能出去，天知道会出现个什么情况让他也死去，到那时候父亲的精神也要彻底崩溃。他开始思索芭芭拉的话，如果这一切都是为了重现布鲁斯·韦恩失去父母的创伤的话，那么这一切巧合，莱斯的阴谋，全部都是因为历史重现而自然出现的。时间和历史不会因为现实变成什么样子而停止，布鲁斯和拉克西安娜所经历过历史终会汇合到正确的时间线中，尽管这会对所有的事情产生不可逆转的影响。  
然而这一切都只是为了重新令蝙蝠侠诞生。  
如果一切都无法逆转的话，他会以何种方式死去也不过只是时间问题。七十二个小时里德雷克、陶德、格雷森都因为各种原因死去，按照这个速度他也只能再活十几个小时就会因为什么奇怪的理由死掉，哪怕他在蝙蝠洞里什么都不做。  
“达米安少爷？”阿尔弗雷德对于他会从洞里上来的事情很是吃惊，芭芭拉说过要他在蝙蝠洞里呆着，保证他的安全，而现在他自己上来了。“芭芭拉小姐说您应该在洞里，这样比较安全。”  
“没必要，潘尼沃斯。既然一切都必定发生，我还不如做点什么更有意义。”达米安把时钟拨到其他时间，秘密通道关闭了。“父亲还在休息？”  
“布鲁斯老爷整晚没有睡。”阿尔弗雷德手里拿这个托盘，里面放着吃食。“他从昨天起就没吃东西。”  
“给我吧，潘尼沃斯。”达米安接过那个托盘。“我要和父亲谈谈。”  
“达米安，你给我回去！”芭芭拉出现在门口。“这个时候你不应该出来！”  
“你把我关在洞里什么都改变不了，戈登。”  
“我在找能改变这一切的方法，达米安。”芭芭拉摇着轮椅来到他面前。“再等几个小时，我们很快就能找到方法了，那时候我们还需要你去改变一切，所以你现在给我回蝙蝠洞去！”  
达米安向楼上看了看，芭芭拉知道他想去见布鲁斯，但是现在不行，现在分秒必争，她必须保证达米安这几个小时里的安全。然而最终达米安妥协了，他回到时钟那里，下了楼。  
“希望你所言其实，神谕。”他说。  
然而电梯门刚刚合上就传出一声巨响，芭芭拉和阿尔弗雷德愣在原地，接着他们努力推开时钟，用力打开电梯门，只见曳引绳断开，轿厢直接落到电梯井的最下方。  
“达米安！”  
“另一条通道，芭芭拉小姐。”阿尔弗雷德推着芭芭拉的轮椅飞奔到会客室，打开书柜后的暗门，按下电梯按钮。“希望还来得及。”  
布鲁斯从房间出来时并没有看到阿尔弗雷德，他听到了一声响动，从大宅下方传来的，这引起了他的疑惑。父母从未告诉过他韦恩大宅下有什么地下室之类的地方，这声响动着实可疑。  
“阿尔弗雷德？”  
他下了楼，但并没有找到老管家。或许他在厨房？或者在会客室给迪克和提姆送饼干——  
……他在想什么，他们已经不在了。  
他找了一圈，会客室也没有人，起居室也没有人。布鲁斯疑惑地朝厨房走，接着他看到起居室的那座钟被推开了，后面有一个暗门，看上去像是一个电梯。一截断裂的曳引绳垂下来，看来轿厢掉下去了，才引起了刚刚那声巨响。  
“天啊，这……”布鲁斯愣在原地，他震惊于大宅下真的有一个不知道是什么的神秘空间，同时担忧那个电梯里的是阿尔弗雷德。“阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德你在吗！”  
——不不不，这个时候应该赶快报警。警察会来救他，警察会——他要先报警再去找根绳子下去找阿尔弗雷德——  
布鲁斯在身上找了半天发现自己并没有带手机，于是他在起居室里四处寻找座机，而当他终于找到电话的时候阿尔弗雷德冲过来制止了他。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”他丢开电话用力抱住阿尔弗雷德。“我的天！我以为你出事了！”  
“布鲁斯！阿尔弗雷德！快来帮忙！”  
布鲁斯寻声看向会客室，书架后面有一个暗门，同样的电梯，芭芭拉从门里出来——她坐在轮椅上，达米安趴在她的后背上。但因为轮椅阻碍了行动，她没办法背着达米安从电梯里出来。  
“我给医院打过电话，汤普金森医生已经派出救护车了。”阿尔弗雷德在布鲁斯反应过来之前过去把达米安扶出来，让他平躺在地上。“我不确定达米安少爷的情况，先不要乱动，可能会让他伤得更重。”  
“……芭芭拉，这是怎么回事？”  
“……晚点我再向你解释，布鲁斯。”芭芭拉扔掉眼镜把脸埋入掌心，这几天接二连三的事情让她再也无力承受。“现在重要的是达米安，只剩下达米安了。”  
可是她和达米安还能坚持到史蒂芬妮和卡珊德拉回来吗？


	24. Chapter 24

史蒂芬妮和卡珊德拉带着魔法师们到达哥谭时芭芭拉发来了短信，让她们先来汤普金森医院，姑娘们的脸色一下变得阴郁起来，这可不是什么好消息。  
“达米安出事了。”她对卡珊德拉说，卡珊德拉点点头，车子开向另一条路，改道前往医院。梅斯夫人没说话，抵达医院后，她嘱咐其他魔法师在车里等候，和两个姑娘下了车。布鲁斯正和芭芭拉在手术室前无声的对峙，史蒂芬妮的出现打破了沉默的气氛。  
“布鲁斯？”史蒂芬妮没想到布鲁斯也在。“你怎么……”  
“……芭芭拉，告诉我这到底是怎么回事。”此时布鲁斯的脸色着实像曾经蝙蝠侠的样子了，这让史蒂芬妮觉得似乎曾经的蝙蝠侠回来了。“我家的地下有个神秘的地下室，达米安在通往那里的电梯里遇到事故，我有权利知道事实！”  
“别吵架。”很少说话的卡珊德拉插了进来，按住布鲁斯的肩膀。这时候抢救室的门开了，护士们把达米安推进病房，莱斯利医生最后才出来。  
“你先冷静一下，布鲁斯。”医生说，“达米安这孩子做得很好了，他保护了自己重要的器官，主要的伤都是骨折和间接造成的内出血，他的情况不是很严重。”  
在所有人都在争执的时候，梅斯夫人来到了达米安病房的窗户前，透过窗户看着他。  
“孩子，你也是蝙蝠侠的悲剧吗？”

 

芭芭拉在和阿尔弗雷德、史蒂芬妮和卡珊德拉商量后决定告诉布鲁斯一切。她们已经别无选择，布鲁斯已经知道了，他只要走下那个电梯，就会知道自家楼下就是蝙蝠洞。  
“我希望你不会在看到后太过惊讶。”芭芭拉说。阿尔弗雷德和史蒂芬妮先一步下去清理坠毁的轿厢，卡珊德拉跟在他们后面，一言不发，只是注视着他们。“这是你自己建造的地方。”  
——蝙蝠洞。  
布鲁斯再踏入蝙蝠洞后被这颇具规模的地下洞穴所震惊——他建造的？在他失忆前？他把自己的祖宅提供给蝙蝠侠作为秘密基地？  
“顺便这是你养的蝙蝠，阿尔弗雷德每天都要来喂一次。”她指了指另一边洞顶上悬挂着的蝙蝠们。“这些都是你的战利品。”她又指了指周围的巨大的硬币，巨大的恐龙模型，巨大的礼物盒等奇怪的东西。“这里就是蝙蝠侠的世界，这里是蝙蝠洞。”  
“……看来我真的是失忆了，我都不记得我给蝙蝠侠造过这种地方。”他四处打量着，洞穴最下方，最宽阔的地方放着一套套的制服，都是不同的蝙蝠衣，以应对蝙蝠侠会遇到的不同的情况。“还是说这是我为迪克建造的洞穴？”  
“……这是你为你自己建造的，布鲁斯。”  
卡珊德拉这次走在了前面，她带着布鲁斯从一套套制服前走过。“罗宾。”她指了指最头上的那套制服，那是达米安的罗宾制服。“达米安。”  
“达米安？罗宾？”  
卡珊德拉没有理会他的疑问，她接着向前走，把红罗宾的制服指给他：“红罗宾。提姆。”  
“卡珊——”  
“这个。”他指着一套破损的罗宾制服，杰森穿过的那套，爆炸造成的焦痕还保留在上面。“杰森。”  
“……那这个是迪克吗？”他站在蝙蝠侠的制服前。制服们安静地站在展示柜里，它们不会说话也不会表达情感。“这不是他对吗？”  
“这个。”卡珊德拉指了指旁边那身夜翼制服，“夜翼，这是迪克。”  
“是的，布鲁斯。那不是迪克，那是你。”芭芭拉叹息。“我们都曾是你的助手，你的儿子是罗宾，你才是蝙蝠侠。”  
卡珊德拉拉着布鲁斯离开这里，把他按在蝙蝠电脑前，把鼠标塞进他的手里。芭芭拉跟在后面，她指示布鲁斯打开某些文件，卡珊德拉朝后挥挥手，阿尔弗雷德和史蒂芬妮乘电梯先一步上了楼。  
“这是你自己留下的一些应对方案，布鲁斯。”她说。“我们本想让你平静过完剩下的一生，这也是迪克他们一直期望的。但似乎已经不可能了。”  
布鲁斯点开那些文件，蝙蝠侠将自己一生的记忆整理了出来保存在这里，他飞速浏览着这些内容。芭芭拉则隐隐担心，这些东西并不存在他的记忆中或大脑里，蝙蝠侠为应对失忆制作的应急方案对现在的布鲁斯大概是没有用的。他只希望知晓一切后的布鲁斯不会变成偏激的、跨越那条线的人。  
“为什么你们不告诉我？”布鲁斯不可置信地回头问到。“为什么不告诉我，芭芭拉？这一切的事情如果不是因为别的原因暴露了，我会被你们骗过去一辈子！”  
“你现在不是小孩子，布鲁斯。”芭芭拉说，“你现在是一个成年人，能做的比孩子多的成年人。如果我告诉你这一切是谁做的，你会不会因为憎恨杀了他那个人？即使他们做出再多令人发指的事情也要尊重每一条生命让他们受到法律的审判，这是你的准则，也是蝙蝠侠不会自我毁灭的底线。”  
她叹了口气。这话由她来说其实不怎么合适，然而现在整个洞里也没有几个人了。  
“这以前都是迪克来做的。”她说到，话语里透露着悲伤。“以前不管是你变得偏激还是失去记忆，他总能找到你把你带回来。有他在你永远不会坠落，布鲁斯。现在他不在了，我不希望你会因此变成被仇恨冲昏头脑的那个蝙蝠侠，他也不会。”  
他们之间沉默了很久。布鲁斯在浏览资料，芭芭拉擦拭着她的眼镜，直到最后布鲁斯轻声说话。  
“……我觉得我需要几个小时自己呆一会儿，芭芭拉。”  
“……好吧，布鲁斯。”芭芭拉摇摇头，转过轮椅往电梯口过去。“我们本想改变时间，制止造成你失忆的那场事故，而最合适的人选是达米安。但是现在达米安受伤，我们只能让卡珊德拉去。”  
“……给我一点时间，芭芭拉。”布鲁斯飞速浏览起迪克和杰森的信息，他看东西的速度还是一样快，有些事情依然没有改变。“让我去。”  
“你的身体现在没有经历过完全的锻炼，梅斯夫人说过普通人很难承受这种大型魔法的压力，所以我们才会考虑达米安和卡珊德拉。”  
“让我去，芭芭拉。现在的你们比我有用得多。”布鲁斯回过头。“也该让我这个家长为你们做点什么了。”

 

当晚莱斯利医生来了电话，说达米安醒了，卡珊德拉现在正在看着他以免他跑掉。史蒂芬妮把魔法师们带到了韦恩庄园，布鲁斯已经从蝙蝠洞里出来了，他看着那些魔法师一个个微笑着向他打招呼，在庄园的一处空地上散开。梅斯夫人和她们谈了些什么，她们看起来心情都不错。几分钟后她们都准备好了，慢慢吟唱起了咒语，魔力自她们的手中流出，汇聚成白色的光球，随着时间流逝变得越来越大。当那光芒膨胀得足够大的时候，梅斯夫人也加入进去，这时离他最近的那个魔法师回过头，冲他笑了笑，接着她的身体化作一道光芒，白色的罩袍落在地上。一分钟不到，所有的魔法师都化为光芒，只剩下罩袍落在草地上，剧烈的白光令夜晚的韦恩庄园仿若白昼，只有梅斯夫人还在吟唱着咒语。当最后一人消失的时候，那个巨大的光球出现了缝隙，几秒后缝隙慢慢扩大，变成一个用魔法打开的通道。  
“人类的力量是有限的，不过我可以坚持个几分钟，您动作要快，韦恩先生。”梅斯夫人的身体正以肉眼可见的速度慢慢瓦解成光芒。“请您去拯救您的孩子还有拉克西安娜。”  
“我会的，夫人。”  
布鲁斯跳进那个通道，他立刻被吸了进去。身后的庄园瞬间就消失了，他好像在飞行，也好像不是，他好像一只落入水管里的蚂蚁，不知道将到达哪里，只能随着水流前进。周边闪过很多场景，他在蝙蝠侠留下的记录中都看到过。父母的惨死，遇到迪克的那一天，杰森遇难的日子，提姆出现在他面前的时候，达米安第一次与他见面的样子——赛琳娜，塔利亚，芭芭拉，史蒂芬妮，卡珊德拉。他看到了那么多人，他的家人，朋友，同事，曾经的爱人，他们都是在他的过去存在过的人。  
幸运抑或不幸，这是他的人生。  
布鲁斯不知道他在这根时间的白色管道里翻滚了多久，最后他感觉到身体在下落，他狼狈地落在了草地上——原谅他，他现在可不是蝙蝠侠，也从来没受过一分钟的武术训练。他爬起来四处张望，依然是夜晚，但这里不是庄园，而是一个小公园——一个普通的社区公园。一个穿着白色罩袍的年轻女人正坐在公园的长椅上，膝头摊着一本书，正在磕磕绊绊地念上面的文字，仿佛是一个正在学外语的学生，正在念一本晦涩难懂的古书。而她此时全然低着头，却不知道头顶已经开始有闪耀着微光的魔力在慢慢汇聚。  
“拉克西安娜！”  
拉克西安娜一愣，中断了诵读抬起头来，布鲁斯冲了过去，一把把拉克西安娜拉到怀里扑倒在地上。空中不完整的时间魔力向下坠落，落在长椅上，被释放的魔力将长椅炸了个粉碎。  
“我知道你过去遭遇过不幸，也知道你想拯救他们的心情，但是这样只会让你的老师朋友遭遇到同样的不幸。”布鲁斯最后对她说到。“她们都想拯救你，拉克丝。”

 

布鲁斯再睁开眼的时候发现自己躺在社区公园里，他好像像个喝多了的醉鬼一样在这里睡着了。  
——他经历什么了？他完全不记得了。他翻翻自己身上，钱包还在。摸摸头，也不疼。真奇怪，他到底怎么了？  
——不对，他怎么穿上平时自己的衣服了？  
“蝙蝠侠！”迪克的声音，接着就是意料之中的被他用力抱住，接着他脸上被糊了个不知道什么玩意儿，感觉像他的备用面罩。“我的妈呀你可吓死我了！”  
布鲁斯爬起来，只见梅斯夫人按着一个年轻魔法师的头一直跟他道歉，说对不起对不起我回家一定好好背咒语再也不乱玩魔法了，这才想起来刚刚好像她表演小魔法给迪克玩的时候有个什么东西击中了他……然后他应该就倒在地上了。  
“那就不麻烦两位了。”在按了魔法师的脑袋道歉了三分钟后梅斯夫人终于收手了，整了整罩袍。“谢谢把我们送过来，我们就先回去了。”接着她板着脸回头。“走了，拉克西安娜，回去后把所有的咒语卷轴都抄一遍！”  
“梅斯夫人……”  
“就知道惹事，你这孩子。”梅斯夫人拽着拉克西安娜往旅馆的方向走。“带你出来第一天就把蝙蝠侠的衣服变没了，我该说你是天才还该说你惹事。”  
“那，我们也回去？”迪克看着两位女士走远，转头看着布鲁斯。  
“……走吧。”布鲁斯低头看了看自己，叹了口气。“你开车。”  
“你不准备夸夸我吗？”他们坐进车里，布鲁斯把脸上的面罩撕下来，迪克一脚油门踩到底，蝙蝠车在哥谭的夜晚飞驰起来。“我刚刚聪明的化解了你的身份危机。”  
“……奖你一个棒棒糖要吗？”他从裤子口袋里掏出一个棒棒糖，不知道谁塞进去的。  
迪克不满地嘀咕起来，布鲁斯撕掉糖纸，把糖塞进他嘴里，迪克终于安静了。  
“……说起来现在的小孩子都喜欢什么？”快到蝙蝠洞的时候他突然问到。  
“你要给达米安买生日礼物？”  
“你知道就行，不用说出来。”  
“你十六岁的时候喜欢什么？”  
布鲁斯看了他一眼。  
“显微镜和篮球我不觉得是什么好礼物。”  
“我那时候想要摩托车，不过你总不给我买。”  
“现在你在哥谭有至少十辆摩托车，满意了吗？”  
“谢谢你啊爸爸。”迪克干巴巴的说。“摩托车你就不要想了，杰森亲手组装了一部摩托准备给他——你可不要告诉达米安。”  
“我看出家里孩子多的坏处了，难道要我也送一座岛给他吗？”  
“这很简单，布鲁斯。”迪克停下车，他撕下自己的面罩，用迪克·格雷森的身份和他说话。“陪他过生日，好好陪他，然后开始学着放手。他十六岁了，都和我一般高了，你完全可以把一部分蝙蝠侠的工作交给他，这是对他的信任和能力的肯定。”  
“……我知道他很出色，但他至少还要再学两年才行。”  
“所以说让你交出一部分。”迪克重新启动车子，不管布鲁斯会不会反对，一指头戳开了内置音响，硬摇滚在车厢里声嘶力竭地响了起来。“你早晚要让他学会这些，不如从现在就让他开始学。”  
车子回到蝙蝠洞，迪克立刻脱了紧身衣，不透气的凯夫拉面料让他全身汗津津的，他把衣服丢在地上就冲去洗澡。而布鲁斯则把口袋里的东西拿出来，比如钱包什么的，免得明天找不到。  
他在塞了棒棒糖的那个口袋里找到一个小巧的闪存盘。  
如果说棒棒糖可能是迪克或者谁偷偷塞给他的，那这个闪存盘就奇怪了。而且谁会给花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩偷偷塞闪存盘呢？要是哪个一直垂青他的女士给他塞了电话号码或者安全套他还能理解，但是，闪存盘？  
他满腹狐疑地把闪存盘插在电脑上，打开文件夹，里面只有一个视频文件，他点开了那个文件。  
“嗨，我想我应该称你为‘另一个我’。”视频开始播放，那是他自己，穿着和他现在一样的衣服，不过表情不像他，他更像一个自然的普通人。“我觉得你应该比我更了解‘时间线’这种东西是什么意思……好吧，如果你能看到这段视频，说明时间线终于恢复正常了，那么也就证明我成功了。  
“我觉得向你解释到底发生了什么完全没有意义，因为对于现在的你来说，我现在经历的一切都没有发生，包括这两年多里我说经历的一切。”他顿了顿，然后调整了下摄像头，布鲁斯看到摄像头拍到了他的左手，上面戴着一枚朴素的银色戒指。“我留下这段录像的唯一理由不是要告诉你我到底经历了什么，‘另一个我’，我想让你记住并且面对自己。我就是你，我知道无论怎么失去记忆，再次看到他的时候都会再次爱上他。  
“没有任何事人们只做一次，凶杀者会再次杀人，情人会重新坠入情网。”他举起左手，那枚银色的戒指在灯光下闪着光。“你爱的人也一直爱着你，布鲁斯。”  
“布鲁斯？”迪克冲完澡从浴室出来，拿着块毛巾擦着头发。“我还以为你今天不准备再熬夜看资料了。”  
他从椅子上站起来，走到迪克面前。他的身影笼罩在迪克身上，他们靠的很近，迪克甚至能感觉到布鲁斯的呼吸。  
“迪克。”  
他的额头抵在迪克的额头上，他能感觉到迪克的呼吸和心跳都在上升，他甚至看到迪克的眼睛在发光。  
“我有话想对你说。”

 

——如果某人某天做了一件事，那只是出于他的本性。每个人都在重复他的本性。


End file.
